Lonely Day
by Persephone Choiseul
Summary: AU Duo had a bad day at work and so took his frustrations out on a random guy in a park who happened to walk into him. Turns out the guy was blind and Duo's consumed by guilt. 2X1. Language Warning. Crappy summary I know T.T
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing

**A/N: **I know I am writing Storm Clouds but I couldn't wait to get this one out. It struck me today while I was studying and it wouldn't leave me until I got the first chapter down. Then I liked the chapter so much I wanted to post it!

Let's see if you like this one...

**Chapter 1: **Bad Day

Posted on 8th June 2007

It was a normal day… well a normal morning anyway. Duo distractedly turned off the alarm as he dragged himself to the shower and then absent mindedly dressed in a simple white shirt and grey slacks.

He was not thrilled about going to work. He rarely was. But it paid his rent, kept his fridge full and his small apartment lighted.

But that didn't mean that he had to like his job.

Grumbling slightly under his breath he slammed his door closed and locked it.

The subway was a little over five minute's walk from his one bedroom apartment. He didn't have enough money nor the ambition to invest in a car. He was utterly and thoroughly bored with his life.

Upon reaching the station he put a hand into his pocket fishing for his pass when he realized – _oh shit _– that it was resting in his jacket that he had not worn today.

Paying the train fare – _two dollars fifty _– using pennies he'd picked up off the ground and spare change he 'borrowed' from passing people he managed to get to his office.

He really should start keeping a wallet. Although he had stopped after he had lost the blasted thing for the fifth time. All his cards and money gone.

But this was getting ridiculous. A software programmer begging for change? This will not do!

He dragged himself to his seat, waiting for his friend and colleague to show up so he could 'borrow' some lunch money as well as train fare for the ride back.

This time it could result in an exchange of blows. Last time Wufei had refused and Duo had 'borrowed' the money from his wallet while he was not looking.

Regardless, Wufei had found out and tried to behead him with a disk.

A disk!

"You're having a bad day." Wufei noted absently as he set his computer at his cubicle.

"Wufei! The light of my life!" Duo exclaimed and decided that maybe he should boot his computer as well. After all staring at the dark screen won't get his work done. He stood up to look over the thin cardboard walls that separated the cubicles to keep at eye on the activities of his neighbor.

"What do you want this time?" He asked.

"I need some money. I forgot my train pass at home and I had to use my lunch money to pay for the train. Could I have just ten bucks? That'll get me through the whole day! Please?" He tried to imitate a hopeful puppy look which went to waste when Wufei didn't even look at him.

"So I'm assuming you brought only two fifty for your lunch money? I'm not an idiot Duo." His fingers flew over his keyboard.

"Don't be such a bastard, I'm just asking for a ten." Duo huffed. As Wufei opened his mouth to retort he was interrupted by a lazy drawl.

"So Maxwell… didn't know you were that desperate." James was a blonde haired blue eyed guy who's good looks had entire female population and half the male population fawning over him. That one reason alone also allowed him to be a total ass to everybody and get away with it.

Well everybody but Duo. Duo wouldn't take any crap lying down.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" He spat.

"Nothing that belongs to you I'm sure." He shot back quickly and then handed him a piece of paper. "I'll say it again, I knew you could get desperate but this is a new low… even for you Maxwell."

Duo reluctantly took the paper from him and saw his picture on it and under it was written, 'I Duo Maxwell have realized that I am gay and have decided to lose my virginity. If you wish to deflower me contact me at 674-287-8475."

As James laughed Duo's face burned. "Who did this?" He hissed.

James shrugged.

Wufei got up and took a look at the paper. He sputtered. "That's a picture of you Duo."

"I know that!" Turning back to James he asked again, "Who the fuck did this Derouche?"

"Language Maxwell." He clicked his tongue, "It wouldn't be nice if word got around about you using profanity in work space."

Duo curled his hands into fists and tried to restrain himself from punching the guy into the next dimension.

"Oh well, it's been great chatting with you Maxwell. No really. But I have to go now, work to do, people to see… you know. See you around… or not." He said fleetingly as he disappeared around the corner.

"This isn't your number." Wufei noted about the number listed on the poster.

Trying to calm down Duo took deep breaths and then addressed Wufei, "Yeah, so either this was done by someone who doesn't know me well enough to have access to my number or meant this only for embarrassment and not actual harassment."

"This _would_ be considered harassment." Wufei pointed out.

"I'll go talk to someone. Right now I have work to do, people to see… you know." He mocked.

"It's not true is it?" Wufei asked with a slight blush.

"Hell no! I'm not looking to be 'deflowered' or whatever."

"Uh… so you _are _a virgin?" Duo looked away in answer. "Oh… how about the part where you're gay?"

Duo sputtered. "Hell no!"

Wufei visibly relaxed.

"Why'd you ask?" Duo was curious, why had he relaxed at the denial?

"Boss is a homophobe. He'd fire you faster than you can say queer rights if you were gay and it got out. Even now, if this reaches him…"

Duo nodded slightly. His day was getting worse and worse as it went on.

oO0Oo

Duo grumbled as he stalked out of the office building with ten bucks clutched in his hand. Wufei had taken pity on him and loaned him the cash which Duo had no intention of returning.

Turns out the poster _had_ reached the boss and he had called Duo for a 'talk'. Duo had to explain that it was a joke, and a very bad one at that, and that he was not gay.

Luckily the boss believed him and had let him off with a mild warning. He _did_ say that if he caught whoever did this then he'll have them fired for attacking a man's reputation.

That made Duo feel slightly better about his day from hell.

He tilted his face up to the slight breeze and sighed. The day was over. Tomorrow was a new one. Hopefully this time life won't try to fuck him over.

As he started walking towards the subway station his eyes landed on a park nearby.

He shrugged to himself, _Why not? It's not like I have someone waiting at home for me._

He detracted from his path and ended up strolling through the park as the setting sun cast everything in an orange glow.

Feeling his stress from the day melt away he walked leisurely, closing his eyes slightly to further enjoy the scents of the flowers and the coolness of the breeze on his tired face.

Suddenly he walked straight into a warm body. There was a muffled 'Oomph' and then they both ended up sprawled on the ground.

Duo rubbed his aching butt as he shot a venomous glare at the young man, probably around his age, brushing himself off.

He wore a long-sleeved black shirt and faded jeans. Just from looking at his profile Duo could see how amazingly gorgeous the man was with his sharp features and his messy brown hair. He couldn't see his eyes though as they were hidden by a pair of dark sunglasses.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" His voice was quiet but for Duo, this was it. He'd had a day from hell and even through his peaceful stroll through the fucking park someone had to fucking walk into him.

"Damn right you're sorry! Can't you see where you're going?" Duo snapped and saw the boy's mouth snap shut and his lips thinned as he listened. "I can't even take a fucking walk in the fucking park without someone fucking walking into me!" Here he could rant, he could rave, and he would not get fired for it. So he let it pour out of him.

"I've had the worst fucking day and I ask for just a little, only a little fucking reprieve! Just fifteen minutes of no mess ups, no fucking jokes, no fucking bosses! Just fifteen!" He saw the boy look away to the side and he could see him grinding his teeth but he didn't say anything.

Suddenly Duo heard barking in the distance and he saw a rather large golden retriever some dashing towards him barking madly.

_Oh fuck._ Duo thought as he prepared himself for the attack.

"No! Aiko! Sit!" The boy in front of him ordered and the barking reduced to a growl as the dog came faithfully to the boy's side and sat down at his feet.

"Your dog?" Duo asked meekly and the boy said nothing, his lips still thinned and his expression angry.

"Are you done? Or do you need to say more?" The boy said coldly, his hand landing distractedly on the dog's head as he rubbed behind her ears.

"Uh… yeah… I mean no… no." Duo stumbled. It just caught up to him that he had yelled at a complete stranger who had done nothing to him except walk into him and had apologized even!

_I should say sorry._ Just as he opened his mouth to apologize he saw the boy get down to his hands and knees and he started feeling around the ground.

_What is he doing?_

He searched and searched, his hands feeling on the rough gravel path. He then started crawling forward searching even further.

"What…?" Duo started to ask when he saw the boy's fingers curl around something lying in the grass and was mortified to find that it was a cane.

_He's blind!?_ Duo felt as though he'd been plunged into ice cold water when he realized he had yelled at a blind man about walking into him.

"Uh…" Duo's mouth couldn't even form words as his mind went into a state of complete and utter blankness.

The kid got up and expertly held the cane in front of him such that it just lightly tapped the ground. With his other hand he gripped the dog's collar.

"Let's go Aiko." His voice was cold and held a hint of anger still but the dog's tongue rolled out of her mouth as she started trotting forward leading the boy away.

Duo sank down to his knees. He felt like a complete and utter bastard now. And his day had just gone from bad to mortifying.

oO0Oo

"I fucking yelled at him Fei!" Duo ranted on the phone. "The kid was blind and I screamed at him for walking into me! I'm the worst scum there is! And then I didn't even say sorry!"

"Uh huh… yes Duo I know the whole story by now. Could you _try _to get some sleep?" Wufei was tired, Duo could hear it in his voice but Duo was agitated and he needed to let it out.

"No! You don't understand! I _didn't say sorry!_"

"Yes, yes I know Duo. Go to sleep."

"No! No! You don't get it! He was blind for god's sake!"

"I know he was blind Duo. But you need to sleep."

"I don't wanna fucking sleep." Duo snapped.

"Goodnight." And he hung up.

Duo felt like bursting into tears. He stared at the phone for a minute or so and then slammed it back down. He dragged himself to bed where he grabbed a pillow and hugged it, imagining for a hundredth time that the pillow was actually a warm body and that it was comforting him.

He was not lonely… just that sometimes he wished he didn't feel so unwanted, that sometimes he would have a reason to come home other than to get away from work.

_I wonder if that blind kid has someone taking care of him. Does he have someone who loves him and waits for him to come back home everyday? Does someone hug him and kiss him when he gets home and tell him he's loved and needed?_

Duo's eyes closed softly as he pondered these thoughts.

_Or does he lie in his bed in a state of constant darkness and hug his pillow like me? Does he hug his dog and pretend she needs him?_

_If he lives alone… and he's blind… how does he do it? Cooking… cleaning… hell putting clothes on needs sight! _

_No… he's got to have someone._

_Wonder what color his eyes are…_With that he slipped into a deep sleep.

oO0Oo

Duo sighed as he relaxed on the bench in the park. This bench faced the path where he had met him. And he had been coming here for a week now after work and waited for up to two hours hoping to catch sight of the kid again.

He needed to apologize. And he'd wait for as long as it took. Eventually the kid has to return right?

However, after an entire week of waiting his determination was starting to wane.

He ran his fingers through his bangs going over the events at his office recently. The drama over the posters was starting to decline and Duo was immensely grateful for that.

He hadn't crossed paths with James for an entire two days and he was even more grateful for that.

He threw his head back looking up at the sky. The sun had set long ago and he had been here for more than three hours. He just didn't want to go home today.

Holding his hand up he traced lines from one star to another. His eyes then sought out the moon and he stared at the deep dark marks over the surface. If he squinted he could make out a face on the moon.

Just lying there, his face turned up, his hands resting listlessly on the bench on either side of him he entered a state of tranquility. His eyes never left the face on the moon… and he wondered if he'll ever meet that boy again.

"Aiko!" He heard a soft voice call out in the distance. If it weren't for the silence in the park that day he would never have heard it.

_Aiko… isn't that the name of the dog that the boy had?_

As the realization dawned on him he snapped up to look into the distance. Looking really hard he could see a rather large dog jumping around a lone figure on the other side of the park.

_The boy!_

Duo launched himself off the bench so fast he almost lost his balance but recovering it quickly he dashed to the other side of the park.

He ran faster and faster as the figure became clearer and it became obvious that the dog currently frolicking around was the same one he'd seen the other day.

He skidded to a halt right in front of the boy almost dashing straight into him.

"I'm sorry!" He blurted out.

The boy's face was turned away from Duo, his ears following the sound of his dog dashing back and forth.

At Duo's sudden apology he frowned. "Pardon?"

"I'm sorry!" Duo said again panting from his brief dash.

The boy held out his hand and felt the air in front of him pressing forward until his hand contacted with Duo's chest.

_Warm._ Duo thought distractedly as he hoped with all his heart that the boy would forgive him.

His hand crawled upward systematically feeling the pocket, the buttons, the collar, briefly touching Duo's neck and then landing on his cheek.

"Do I know you?" He asked his fingers tracing the contours of Duo's face, feeling his nose, passing over his eyes and tracing his lips.

_Soft._ Duo noted about his fingers and held in a pleasant shiver at the feeling of the fingers on his lips.

"I'm the bastard who ran into you and then yelled at you for ages." Duo confessed and the fingers stilled for a second before resuming their movement. He ran his fingers through his bangs and then followed the strands of his hair into the braid.

"You have a braid." He noted and Duo nodded, the boy feeling the nod through his hand.

"I'm sorry." Duo said again feeling desperate to hear that he was forgiven.

For some reason this time his words made him smile, just a small curve of the lips upward but Duo's heart fluttered at the small movement.

"I can hear your honesty… you're forgiven." He said before he retrieved his hand and stepped back as though dismissing him.

"My name is Duo… Duo Maxwell… what's yours?" Duo asked pressing for more conversation.

"Heero." He answered easily his face turned towards the dog as she barked at a moth.

"Heero…" Duo tested the name on his tongue and found that it rolled off his tongue as though he'd been saying it for ages. "I like your name… it's different."

Heero smiled at that but didn't say anything.

"So… do you live around here?" Duo asked as he stood next to him watching Aiko play.

"Maybe."

"Come on Heero, I'm trying to have a conversation going." Duo laughed and Heero smiled again.

"How'd your day at work go today?" He asked.

"Well it was better than _that_ day… then again any day is better than _that_ day."

"Um… good to hear."

The conversation was awkward and boring. Duo felt panicky at the worry that Heero wanted him gone as quickly as possible.

"Hey, I'm hungry. Want to grab something to eat?" He asked and Heero froze.

"I'm not a charity case you know. I don't need your help." His jaw was tense again.

"No! No! That's not what I meant! I was just hungry and I wondered if you'd like to join me for dinner that's all!" Duo floundered to explain himself.

"In that case, okay." Duo relaxed as he saw Heero call Aiko and she came trotting to his feet. As Duo watched Heero place a hand in Aiko's fur he reached forward and grabbed his hand, holding it tight in his.

"May I?" He didn't give himself time to wonder what had come over him to grab another man's hand so intimately but rather worried if he would be rejected.

Heero nodded a little awkwardly and Duo's heart soared.

Heero let Duo lead him by the hand to a nearby restaurant with Aiko following them animatedly.

All the while they walked, Duo felt strangely happy at the amount of trust Heero was showing letting him lead around like that. For all Heero knew, Duo could lead him into a dark alley and rob him.

Duo's hand tightened around Heero's when he thought that. They were still strangers to each other… why had Heero shown such an implicit trust in him?

oO0Oo

Duo rolled around on his bed hugging his pillow fiercely. He had the goofiest smile on his face as he yawned, his fingers clutching at his pillow.

He felt light. For the entire last week he had been walking around feeling like a piece of shit and now he felt guilt-free. He had talked to Heero, apologized to him, treated him to dinner, made him laugh with his lame jokes _and_ had managed to get his home phone number.

Life was great!

That night Duo drifted off to sleep and dreamt all night over what color eyes Heero may have.

* * *

**A/N:** So... what did you think? Do you like it :D Review!

I apologize for all the grammatical errors (I write as I speak it and I'm not the most eloquent of speakers).

Persephone


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing... although I wish I did because then I could make all the G-boys do naughty things XDD

**A/N**: I like this story... it's so light it makes me happy to write it.

**Chapter 2: **Kiss kiss

Posted on 18th Oct. 2007

"Wuffie!! The light of my life!" Duo announced as he bounced into the office the next day.

"I'm broke. Now go away." Wufei said quickly and turned away from him hoping to discourage the hug that was no doubt coming.

"Oh! You wound me Wuffers. And here I was actually happy to see you." Duo melodramatically, putting a hand on his forehead in a clichéd tragic pose. "Oh woe is me."

"You're pushing it Duo. It's not funny anymore." Wufei said and Duo's hand dropped quickly.

"What do you know?" He said petulantly. "You're the one with no life." He collapsed into his chair and booted his computer with one hand.

Wufei didn't bother answering him. He continued working.

"Hey… Wufei?" Duo asked after about five minutes of silence. "Wuff Wuff?"

"What?!" Wufei said already thoroughly annoyed… and the day hadn't even properly begun yet.

"Won't you ask me why I'm happy today?"

"No."

"Why not?" He said crossing his arms over the cardboard divide and leaning into Wufei's cubicle.

"I don't need to know." He said plainly.

Duo made a face at him and then sat back down.

"Yesterday I met Heero." He said loudly enough that he knew Wufei could hear him. He heard the constant tap of keystrokes slow a bit so he knew he had Wufei's attention. "Heero's the guy I yelled at last week… in the park?" He sighed remembering the feeling of his warm, soft fingers. "I apologized… and he accepted."

Wufei grunted but kept typing.

"Then I took him out to dinner." The keystrokes stopped.

"Are you going out with him?" He asked softly.

"Yeah! I got his number and everything." Duo said proudly.

Wufei got up suddenly, "Keep your volume down! I know you're excited and honestly, what you do in your free time does not concern me but don't announce it to the world!" He hissed looking around to see if anyone heard.

"What are you talking about?" Duo asked, confused.

"You're dating a guy and you _know_ the boss fires anyone who's gay!" He whispered.

Duo's eyes widened. "That's not it! I'm not _going_ _out_ with him! And I'm not gay!" He whispered back fiercely, his face burning at the thought.

Heero and him? Heero really _was_ gorgeous though… and he had a very sweet soft voice… he was a bit shy too which Duo absolutely adored… and he had really soft hands… warm and soft…

Duo jerked back to attention at the sound of Wufei calling his name repeatedly.

"What?" He said somewhat irritated that he was broken out of his train of thought.

"Are you sure?" Wufei asked looking a little worried.

"Sure about what?" Duo snapped at him. His good mood was gone and he was feeling rather frustrated.

"That you're not… you know… gay."

"This conversation's over Wufei." Duo said coldly and got back to work, turning away from Wufei's inquiring face. After a moment Wufei returned to work as well. They didn't speak to each other for the rest of the day.

oOOo

As was becoming his habit lately, Duo left work and detoured through the park. He walked, his feet leading him subconsciously towards the other end of the park where he'd run into Heero twice.

Duo felt a strange feeling in his chest and stomach… somewhat like his insides were fluttering about. Why would he be anxious to see Heero?

_I want to be his friend… He seems interesting…_

"Aiko! Here girl!" Duo looked up when he heard the now familiar voice and headed in that direction. Heero was playing a game with Aiko, he had his arms stretched out in front of him as he moved around searching for his dog. Aiko bounced happily around him barking from time to time to let him know where she was. Heero laughed openly when his hand touched her head and she jumped away from him again.

Duo sat down on the grass watching them play for the moment. He watched the way Heero turned his face slightly to the side when he was listening for sounds… how he always put one foot forward when he was about to reach out… the way his hair fell onto his forehead and in front of his glasses…

He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, resting his chin on them. He watched them run around, the dog jumping and licking at Heero's hand before running away again, Heero laughing as his hand touched the dog and then moving towards the sound of her voice… they were so full of energy… and Duo felt dull being in their presence… his life felt grey while they were just bursting with life.

"Heero…" Duo said quietly, wanting to talk to him for some reason. As soon as his name left his mouth Heero stopped and grew quiet. He immediately missed the sound of his laughter even as Heero turned to face him. "It's Duo…" He called.

"Duo…" He repeated but then looked away. "Aiko, let's go!" He called and Aiko came running to him, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Heero quickly grabbed her harness and Aiko started leading him away.

Duo got up in a panic and ran after him. "Heero! What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry!" He said quickly wanting to grab his hand but he didn't dare.

Heero stopped suddenly and turned to face him. "What do you want from me Duo? You wanted forgiveness, I gave it to you. I even let you take me out to dinner. Now what?"

"I… I don't know…" Duo said confused. "I just… I want to be your friend… Did I do something wrong?"

Heero sighed. "No… you didn't do anything wrong." He reached out hesitantly, putting his hand on Duo's arm gently. He felt the warmth seep from his hand and into his arm and marveled for the hundredth time on how warm and gentle Heero's hand was. "Look… I don't know what's going on here or even what you want from me." He pulled his hand away and Duo's arm suddenly felt cold. "I don't think I want to meet you again."

With that Heero turned again and let Aiko lead him away. Duo felt something cold and chilling drive into his chest as Heero's words repeated in his head.

"Forget last week… this is a bad day." He said morosely to himself as he watched Heero's retreating back.

oOOo

Duo dragged himself home and stared at the post it with Heero's number on the wall. Between yesterday and today something had gone wrong and changed Heero's mind. Maybe… maybe if he called Heero? Maybe Heero doesn't hate him now?

He picked up the phone nervously and dialed the number. One… two… three rings later someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" It was Heero! Hearing his voice made Duo feel slightly better already.

"Hey Heero…" Duo greeted, realizing that he didn't really have anything to say.

"Duo?" He heard the confusion in his voice. "Why did you call me?"

"Please don't hang up." Duo said quickly. "I don't know why I called you but I needed to talk to you. Something went wrong and I'm sorry if I did something wrong or said something stupid. I don't know what happened but I really want to get to know you and I really don't want you to just disappear." He listened for a moment to see if Heero was still on the line. Heero grunted slightly and Duo continued. "I don't know why but… I… Please don't tell me I can never talk to you again when I didn't even get a chance to get to know you and…"

There was silence on the other end and Duo felt his hope deflating. "… I guess if you really don't want to see me again I'll stay out of your way… I just wanted… to apologize. I'm sorry. Goodnight Heero."

"No wait." Heero's voice stopped him from hanging up. "I always come to the park in the evenings because Aiko likes it there."

"Okay…" Duo said a little confused.

"So… I'll be there tomorrow too… goodnight." He said quickly and hung up.

Duo stared at the phone for a few minutes and then decided that he had been offered a chance to meet Heero again. Feeling slightly better but still confused as to why everything went wrong, he headed to bed.

oOOo

Duo waited on the bench, looking around to see if Heero was here yet or not. He felt nervous, he wanted to be Heero's friend so badly that it was making_him_ nervous. Maybe… maybe he was coming off as too needy? Today would be their fourth meeting…actually, four sounds like a good number.

"Do you see anyone with a braid?" He heard Heero's voice and looked up. Heero was with a tall boy this time. He was lean and graceful. He looked very… acrobatic too… somehow… but the strangest was his hair. He had a massive bang covering the entire right side of his face.

"If you're talking about the idiot that rudely stares at people with his mouth open then yes, he's right in front of us." He said and Duo snapped back to attention, his face burning at the insult.

He cleared his throat and offered his hand out to them, and somewhere deep inside him he felt a deep ache as well as a very strong resentment towards this new guy. "Duo Maxwell." He introduced himself glaring at the tall boy as best as he could. "And you are…?"

"Trowa Barton." He said not taking his hand. "I'd say nice to meet you, but I don't like to lie."

"Trowa…" Heero said in a warning tone and Duo shot Trowa a victorious smile. Heero was on _his_ side! What Duo really wanted to do was show him his tongue but something told him that the immature act would count against him. "Duo… this is Trowa. He's my best friend. He wanted to meet you."

Duo nodded. "So…" He said not knowing what else to say to the guy, getting unnerved by the piercing green eyed stare the other had.

"Tell me, where do you work?" Trowa asked suddenly.

Duo pointed to the huge building towering over the park across the road. Blue glass reflected the sunset making the building glow. "I'm a software programmer for Altec Lansing (1)"

Trowa nodded. "Why the braid?"

"Sentimental value. Nothing I would tell _you_." Duo retorted.

"How many lovers?"

"Excuse me?" Duo's eyes widened and Heero coughed. Duo saw him nudging Trowa but he ignored the constant jabs.

"I said, how many lovers have you had? Male or female? Why did you break up with them? Or rather… why did _they_ break up with _you_?" Duo bristled. He felt his hackles rising and he was going into defensive mode. Who did this guy think he was? Interrogating him like he was some criminal!

"I don't see how that has anything do with…"

"If you lie I'll know." Duo swallowed thickly and darted a quick look at Heero. How is it that he got more gorgeous everyday? His eyes followed the line of his jaw, the smooth skin on his neck, the wisp of hair that fell over his ear…

"I haven't… I've never had a lover…" Duo said his face scarlet with embarrassment.

Trowa nodded. "What do you do in your free time?"

Thoroughly resigned to his fate Duo answered. "I usually don't get much free time. I work overtime a lot. But when I come home I call Wufei, my friend, and bug him until he hangs up on me."

He looked at Trowa to see his reaction and he was staring at him. Duo didn't know if that was good or bad.

"Any pets?"

"That's enough Trowa…" Heero said softly and Trowa nodded.

"No pets. I stay out a lot; I wouldn't be able to take care of it." He answered anyway.

Trowa crossed his arms in front of his chest and gave Duo a once-over. "You pass. But if I hear you did something that caused Heero pain…"

Duo shivered. The fact that he had left the sentence incomplete made the threat scarier than if he had actually told him what he would do.

"All right Heero." Trowa put a hand on Heero's shoulder. "Have fun. I'll leave now okay?" Heero nodded and Trowa turned to leave. "Remember, if you hurt Heero, I'll hurt you ten times over." He repeated to Duo who nodded vigorously to let him know he understood. Trowa had a dangerous air about him that was not apparent upon first meeting. But when he got that look in his eyes, the _look_, you just knew that if he didn't kill you, he'd cripple you for life.

Once he had gone Heero turned to Duo. "I'm sorry… he's a little protective."

"I understand." And he did. Heero was blind which meant he had little way of knowing if something threatening was to happen. It made complete sense that his friends would worry and check to make sure any strangers were not dangerous. "Umm… where's Aiko?"

"She's with Trowa." He answered but didn't offer any more explanations.

"So… whatever happened yesterday… it's okay now?" Duo asked nervously.

Again that smile… that tiny smile that lifted just the corners of his plump lips up… Duo's heart fluttered and his breath stuck in his throat. "Yeah… it's fine." Just as Duo was about to reach for Heero's hand, Heero grabbed his arm. "May I?" He asked smiling a little and Duo laughed.

"Sure." He started leading him down the trail, just strolling. "What do you want to do today? Grab something to drink? Dinner? Movie?" He smacked himself right after he said that and he sputtered, "I'm s-sorry, I forgot…"

"Don't worry about it." He said flippantly. "And a movie sounds great."

Somewhat surprised Duo led them towards a nearby theatre and chose a movie that had lots of dialogues in it. He was not going to be even more inconsiderate by picking a flick with a lot of action and blowing up and not enough talk.

Duo ended up enjoying the movie a lot. He had to sometimes tell Heero what happened but he even enjoyed that. Heero would touch his hand slightly in a questioning manner when he didn't understand something and Duo liked those small touches more than he was willing to admit.

"That was a good movie." Heero stated as they left, his hand holding onto Duo's arm letting him lead.

"Yeah! I loved the whole drama in the family, I mean come on! Can't they just talk it over? No misunderstandings then! But then again, that would make for a very boring movie." He said animatedly. Heero laughed and Duo reveled in the sound of that deep voice. He had a beautiful laugh, Duo decided. "So where to now?"

"What time is it?"

"It's a little after eleven."

"Hmm… I think I should be getting home now. It's getting late." He said softly and Duo felt disappointment creeping in. It was true, it was getting late and Heero had to be home… he couldn't have the gorgeous guy all to himself twenty-four hours a day…

"Yeah… walk you home?" He asked.

"Yes please." Duo smiled softly and moved his arm away from Heero's hand. He noticed the sudden panic that flashed across Heero's features before he schooled them into neutrality and he wondered. He grabbed Heero's hand tightly in his, reassuring him without words that he was still here, that he just wanted to hold his hand.

"Let's go then. Which way?" He asked tightening his hold slightly on Heero's hand.

"I live near Upper James and Queen." Duo nodded and changed their direction.

"So… do you live alone?" He asked, walking half a step ahead of Heero so he could help him if needed.

Heero nodded. "Just Aiko and me."

"Any family? Watch the curb." He warned him.

"Mm… no. I'm an orphan. But I have friends who I consider my family."

"Like Trowa?"

Heero smiled. "Yeah, like Trowa. Then there's his boyfriend, Quatre, who is almost like a brother to me."

"Sounds nice."

"What about you?" He asked, tilting his head slightly to the side in a gesture that Duo found absolutely adorable.

"I live alone. No pets. No family either. They died when I was younger. I have one friend who I have stuck to since I was very young. His name is Wufei. He pretends that I annoy him but I know that he likes me too." Duo grinned at him. "So I annoy him even more. It's my hobby!" Heero smiled. "He's married so I'm not able to hang out with him as much as I used to… and that sometimes leads to me just being alone at home. I don't really know what to do then… but I like this, walking through the park and stuff, for the past week I haven't had to wonder where to go after work."

"Sounds lonely." Heero commented as he touched a pole and then turned from there. Duo was surprised to see that it seemed he recognized the intersection… from the sounds perhaps? And before they knew it they were heading up a driveway to a small townhouse.

"This is it?" Duo asked and he nodded. He stood there for a moment, knowing that he should let Heero's hand go but he didn't want to. "Goodnight." He said but his hand didn't leave Heero's.

Heero smiled. "You'll have to let my hand go Duo."

"Mm." Duo agreed… but he didn't want to. Moving closer he placed his other hand behind Heero's neck. Acting entirely on impulse he leaned in and placed his lips on Heero's. The kiss was short, chaste and barely there but it filled him with such happiness that he felt he could burst.

"Duo…" Heero whispered when Duo moved away.

"Shh… I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked and Heero nodded quickly, his cheeks dusted with pink in the pale light from the street. "Goodnight." He finally let go of Heero's hand and stepped back.

Heero turned to open the door and stepped in. "Night." He said before closing the door slowly behind him.

Duo felt a smile bloom on his face and it grew until it was a grin so large that it almost divided his face into two. Giving a silent whoop he threw a fisted hand into the air and jumped, filled with energy and happiness he ran down the street towards the subway station.

He kissed Heero! He_kissed_ Heero! He kissed _Heero_…

Wait… he kissed a guy…. He _kissed _ a guy… he kissed a _guy._

He came to a screeching stop and stumbled when he didn't manage to hold onto his balance fast enough.

Oh crap… he was gay.

oOOo

1) I couldn't think of a company name and I was staring randomly at my laptop and my laptop speakers were made by 'Altec Lansing' and it seemed to fit.

A/N: I have time to write!!! YESSSSS!!!  
So... what do you think?

Persephone


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing.

**A/N:** For some reason I really like this chapter. I was writing this listening to The Killers 'Read my Mind'. I love that song, makes me write sappy stuff XD

Now onto the story,

**Chapter 3:** Heero's smile

Posted on 20th Oct. 2007

"Wu!" Duo yelled into the phone the minute he got home. He was still hopping on one foot trying to _shake_ his shoe off as he spoke to his best friend. "Wu! Wu! Wu, Wu, Wu!"

"MAXWELL!! SHUT. UP." Came a very loud, very annoyed voice from the other side and Duo had to hold the phone away from his ear to keep his ears from getting damaged.

"How come you always make me feel unwelcome when I call you?" He said pouting slightly.

"Of course I make you feel unwelcome if you call me at midnight! Not to mention you have absolutely no regard for other people's lives! I could be busy with something…"

"Uh oh…" Duo grinned widely, "Having fun with the missus?" Duo could almost hear Wufei's face turn red on the other side and the huge vein that pops out on his forehead almost had its own sound. "Now, now Wufei… don't be mad. Just stating the facts here… Don't kill the messenger and all that stuff…" Next thing he knew he was talking to the dial tone. "Wufei you lucky dog!" He sniggered.

So he put the phone back in its place and hopped to his bedroom, not bothering to remove the half-off shoe. It struck him when he was halfway through a daydream concerning his kiss with the gorgeous blind boy that he had never actually _talked_ to Wufei about his little problem.

"Crap." He lay down on his bed so that his feet were still planted firmly on the ground and he was staring at the ceiling. "So Mr. Maxwell, what brings you here today? Gee I don't know doc, maybe because I just found out I was gay? Why would you say that? See I met this guy who's gorgeous and beautiful and fun to hang out with… he has really pretty hair and his fingers are long and warm and soft… he also has a really cute dog and he really takes care of her…"

He sat up and switched the lamp off. Now sitting in the darkness only broken by the light from the street he continued his monologue. "And when he smiles, he always raises the right side of his lip first… so he actually starts with a half smile that goes into a full smile… he has a fleeting dimple on his left cheek that only shows when he's laughing really hard… and… and… I think Heero turned me gay."

Duo listened hard for the other voice that he used to be his therapy voice but there was nothing coming. No comments even from himself.

"So I have two options at this point… I have a job in which if it gets out that I'm even marginally gay, then I'll be fired immediately. But if I go and tell Heero it was a mistake… how would he react? Would he agree and say that it is best if we don't get together… or will he _pretend_ that's how it is and then go home and be hurt?"

He imagined Heero smiling at him and then going to his cute little townhouse. Then he imagined him sitting quietly, running a hand through Aiko's fur just looking sad…

That hurt. He didn't want Heero to look like that. And not to mention, if Heero showed up right this minute and asked him to be his boyfriend he'd say yes after a lot of sputtering.

So this really was not an issue of what to do with Heero… it was the issue of what to do with his boss? Keep it secret? That's the more immediate solution. He'll deal with the problem of a job when it shows up. Right now, he had to think some more about Heero's smooth soft skin, and his chocolate brown hair… and he still didn't know what colour his eyes are…

With that Duo drifted to sleep, still hanging half off the bed, but he had the best sleep in years.

oOOo

"Had fun with the missus?" Duo teased the next day when he saw Wufei enter. It was an instantaneous reaction. First his lips thinned and turned pale, in contrast his cheeks and his neck turned red and then the big vein made its appearance. "Uh-uh, no shouting in workplaces." And he grinned widely to him who huffed and went to his own cubicle, booting the computer so forcefully that the CPU actually jumped a few inches back. Duo got up and leaned against the cardboard divider as he watched Wufei try to ignore him. "I'm sorry if my sudden phone-call destroyed the mood because God knows you don't get enough already!" He didn't even see the paperweight coming. It smacked him right in between his eyes and Duo grabbed his forehead where the rather large paperweight of a Laughing Buddha had struck. He didn't feel the pain for a few seconds… but once it was there, Duo was howling. "You IDIOT! You could have KILLED ME! WHAT is WRONG with you?! OW!!" He yelled.

"No yelling in the workplaces." Wufei said smugly.

"God damn you Wufei. FUCK!" He yelled some more and then sat back down.

"I'll be requiring that paperweight back Maxwell."

"Not on your life! It's mine now!" He exclaimed childishly before grabbing it and throwing it into a random drawer.

"Suit yourself." He said and turned around, narrowly missing Duo flashing him both his middle fingers.

Until lunch time rolled around Duo kept throwing random objects over the divider like several pieces of balled-up paper, as well as pencil shavings. But for some reason he was finding it difficult to get him annoyed… and then, genius struck.

"Hey Wu?" He asked sweetly.

"What?"

"I need to pee." Wufei turned around and fixed him with a glare.

"Then go?" He raised an eyebrow sarcastically.

"Will you come with?" He asked, "Pleeaaassseee?"

"How will my being there help you pee?" The eyebrow climbed up higher.

"I need to tell you something too… and it's not safe here." He whispered to him and he saw the light in Wufei's eyes go on. No matter how much he denied it Wufei had a curious personality that ensured that if he was a cat he would be dead already.

"Okay. I'm coming."

So they both headed to the washroom and headed to the urinals.

"Hey Wu… last night I went out with Heero again." He said looking towards Wufei's side knowing that the invasion of privacy bothered him but he had learned that with Duo, it was best to just ignore him. "And I found out I'm gay." He said as he glanced down over the divider at Wufei.

"NANI?!" Wufei exclaimed. "Keep your eyes in your section you pervert!" He quickly finished up and covered himself as Duo smiled at him lecherously.

"Don't worry Wu… you're not my type. I like 'em big." He grinned and Wufei turned beet red and stalked out of the washroom. "Hey Wu! You forgot to wash your hands!" His only answer was a rather loud growl.

Mission accomplished.

oOOo

So he went to the park that evening… and waited… and waited… and then waited some more. By the time it was midnight, Duo was frustrated and annoyed and somewhat worried as well. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Heero's number.

"Hello?" Heero picked up on the first ring.

"Heero! Where are you?" Duo said quickly.

"Oh Duo… I'm at home."

"Why?"

"Aiko's sick, she couldn't come… and I didn't know how to contact you." That's right… he had Heero's number but Heero didn't have his.

"I'm coming over okay?" He said as he switched the phone off and took off running towards Heero's house.

He knocked loudly, bouncing in front of the door. Maybe he'd get to kiss Heero again! He nearly drooled at the thought.

"Heero!!" He exclaimed as the door swung open… but he came face to face with a chest instead of Heero's sweet face. "Eh?" He looked up and saw Trowa standing there with half his face covered by the long chestnut bang and his other eye glaring menacingly at him. "Uh… hi Trowa."

He kept quiet and kept glaring.

"Trowa let him in." He heard a soft voice from somewhere behind him and he gave Trowa a wide smile trying to look cute and harmless. Reluctantly Trowa stepped to the side and Duo walked in skirting widely around the glaring menace. "Hi! I'm Quatre! You must be Duo." A petite blonde boy introduced himself to Duo and the first word that popped into his head was 'Cute!'

Second thing that popped into his head was isn't this the same Quatre who Heero said was the giant's boyfriend?

"Nice to meet you Quatre." Duo greeted back and then looked around. The house was decorated warmly, with pictures hanging on the walls and plants decorating the corners… but Heero and Aiko were nowhere to be seen. "Where's Heero?"

"He's downstairs with Aiko. I was just preparing some snacks for Heero, he skipped dinner. Would you like any?" He asked nicely and Duo wondered how this cute blonde angel ended up with Cyclops.

"Yes please, I'd like that very much." Quatre smiled so brightly as though Duo had just offered him treasure of a thousand lands or something… He was already starting to like the little guy. As Quatre left, Trowa sauntered over.

"Quatre's mine." He stated simply.

"Yeah… I wonder why though." He said and ducked quickly to dodge the blow that was no doubt coming. When it didn't come he chanced a glance at Cyclops. He was staring at him. Then he saw the end of a lip curve upward. He didn't stay to find out if he was amused or if it was his dangerous smile. He ran down the stairs and decided he'll be safest with Heero.

He came upon Heero sitting next to Aiko who was lying on the ground. She really did look sick. She had her mouth open and her breathing was labored. Heero looked so lost and worried sitting next to Aiko's stretched out body that Duo's heart hurt. He was morosely brushing his fingers through Aiko's coat and looked like the very picture of misery.

All of Duo's energy seeped out when he saw Heero and he just felt like taking the boy into his arms and making him feel better. He walked up to him and sat down next to him, cautiously bringing Heero's head in contact with his chest and then holding him tight.

"Shh… I'm here now." Duo said as Heero started to struggle. Upon hearing his voice Heero stopped immediately and sagged against him. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's been like this since this evening…" He said softly and Duo hugged him tighter.

"Why didn't you take her to the vet?"

"I don't know if I should… it's just… I mean…" He started biting his lower lip. "It's going to cost a lot and Quatre always ends up paying…"

"And you don't want that…" Heero shook his head. "Okay, how about we get her to the vet? And don't worry about the payment, Quatre won't be paying." He smiled at Heero and placed a kiss in his hair. "Come on." Duo got up and gripped Heero's hands to pull him up with him.

"I don't want you to pay either…" He started but Duo interrupted him.

"I want to. You're my boyfriend aren't you? At least I hope so otherwise I would worry how many people are allowed to do this…" He leaned down and kissed him softly. He felt a pleasant buzz in his belly at the contact but he stopped himself from deepening the kiss. Heero blushed prettily and Duo wondered what he would look like without those dark glasses hiding his eyes. "Come on, let's go. Do Cyclops or Quatre own a car?"

"Cyclops?" Heero looked confused for a second before he figured the name out and he chuckled softly. "Quatre owns one, it's in the garage. The_Cyclops_ came with him. But its late, we have to wait till tomorrow…"

Duo thought hard for a moment… it was true that no vet's office would be open at midnight but what could he do about it?

"I'll be right back babe, k?" He said quickly and Heero turned red at the nickname. Letting go of Heero's hands Duo ran upstairs to find a place he could make a phone call without being heard. "Sorry, Quatre I'll be right in!" He said quickly when Quatre started questioning where he was running off to. Trowa just stood there watching.

Running outside Duo leaned against a tree and dialed Wufei's number. "Wu?" He asked as soon as someone picked up. Next thing he knew he was listening to the dial tone. Huffing Duo redialed. "Wu! Don't hang…" _Beep._ "…up. That little bastard." Redialing he waited, and waited, and waited. No one picked up. "Oh yeah? Think you can ignore me? Let's see how many rings it takes before you break." He redialed again and let it ring. After his seventh call he finally got a response.

"What?!" Wufei yelled.

"I know it's late Wu but there's an emergency. Heero's dog Aiko is sick and you know Meiran is a vet and there's no other office open right now and he's really, really worried and sad and I don't want him to be sad and I was wondering if she minded taking a look at her." Duo rattled off and then waited.

"Can't this wait till tomorrow? She's not fatal is she?"

"How would I know? I know she looks pretty damn sick. Not to mention, if you do this favour for me I won't bother you for two days. TWO whole days! They'll be your sweetest days ever."

"Two MONTHS."

"Your breaking my balls man. One week." (1)

"One month."

"Three weeks."

"Deal. Bring the dog to my place I'll wake Meiran up."

"Thanks man, I owe you a big one." Duo said gratefully and hung up. He did a little dance of victory and turned to go into the house when he came face to face with Heero and Trowa. "Uh… I got us a vet."

Heero's blush deepened but he kept his face neutral. Trowa was smiling slightly. "We heard. Thank you."

Duo almost fainted. Trowa thanked him. _Trowa_ thanked him. Trowa _thanked_ him. Trowa thanked _him._ "Eh… not a problem." He quickly went to stand next to Heero looking at his beautiful profile. "Hi." He said to him with a wide grin. Heero looked a bit puzzled, his nose scrunching cutely as he wondered about the seemingly random greeting.

"Uh… hi?" He answered, his head dipped slightly, his bangs falling over his glasses.

"Aiko will be okay now. Don't worry." He said to him, wanting to hug him but afraid of the one-eyed menace standing beside him.

"Thank you Duo." He said softly.

"Anytime Heero." Duo smiled at him and he compensated for being unable to hug him by brushing his hand subtly against his. "Let's get Aiko and see what's wrong with her." Trowa nodded and left with Duo to get the dog while Quatre started pulling out of the driveway.

oOOo

"Thanks Wu-man. I owe you one." Duo said to Wufei as Meiran, his wife, looked over Aiko.

"About our deal… it includes nicknames. For the next three weeks I'm Wufei to you mister. Better yet, call me Master Chang." He said and Duo stared at him. And then stared at him some more.

Then he burst out laughing. "Deal! No backing out of this! You are Master Chang!" He laughed harder doubling up when he looked at _Master Chang's_ royal outfit of a white tank top with a ripped edge and dark red plaid pajamas that looked a little frayed at the ends.

Heero was sitting quietly on a chair next to Aiko who was laid out on an emptied out dining table. "Is she okay?" He asked softly and Meiran hummed.

"I think she has something stuck in her throat. Let me get it out." She looked towards Quatre. "Would you help me hold her mouth open?" Quatre looked a little worried at which Trowa stepped forward.

"I've worked with animals before, let me help." He held her down by the shoulders as he gripped her mouth and opened it wide.

Meanwhile Duo was still annoying Wufei about 'Master Chang' and subsequently getting on his nerves. "MAXWELL!" He yelled when Duo grabbed Wufei's loose hair and made a comment about the royal pony tail. Heero found it hard to stick to his melancholy mood as he listened to the constant bickering between the two of them. He smiled as he heard a loud whack and then Duo wailing.

"Ow! You man-abuser!" He yelled at Wufei who smirked at him. "Heero! Save me from this abuser! He has no respect for men I swear!" He huffed as he ran behind Heero's chair and gripped his shoulders. "Beware Wu-man, or I will unleash Heero's hotness on you."

Wufei smirked at him. "I'm not gay so it won't work."

"Wanna try? Heero's hotness is formidable." Heero smiled shyly at Duo's comments but Duo ignored him for now.

"Boys!" Meiran shouted. "I'm _trying_ to concentrate here!" She looked apologetically at Quatre. "Would you mind playing babysitter?"

Quatre laughed at the thought of babysitting two fully grown men, one married, while Wufei huffed indignantly. "Let's go children. Time's a wasting." Quatre said as he led them outside the dining room and into the hallway where the door shut behind them. Suddenly both grew quiet. "Guys? The point in bringing you out here was so that you can shout and yell without disturbing anyone."

Wufei glared at Duo while he just stared at the door. "I'm going back to Heero." He announced and walked right back in. Wufei looked at Quatre and he smiled back at him.

"So… you're Heero's friend?" In answer, Quatre nodded.

oOOo

"She's okay now." Duo said to Heero as he watched Aiko sleep. Trowa and Quatre had left long ago after it was confirmed that Aiko would be fine. Turned out that she had swallowed Heero's stress ball and I had gotten stuck in her throat. The ball was stuck badly enough that it was difficult to remove but Aiko had managed to breathe around it which was why she was wheezing. (2)

"Thanks a lot Duo… I was really worried about her." Duo slipped his arms around Heero and hugged him tightly.

"Not a problem. At all. Okay?" He said softly into Heero's ear. He breathed his scent in deeply, loving how it somehow reminded him of home. Not his apartment… no… home… even though he didn't exactly know what he meant himself.

He glanced up behind Heero and noticed the clock on the wall. It was 3 am. It was really late… or early. If he went home now he'd get home at 5. And he was really tired… but he didn't want to intrude on Heero… not to mention, he didn't know how comfortable Heero would be allowing him to stay over and he didn't want to cause him any problems.

"Uh… Heero?" He squeezed the warm body in his arms once before letting go. "I have to leave now, it's getting late. I'll see you later okay?" And was it his imagination or did Heero look slightly disappointed that he was leaving?

Probably his imagination.

"Oh, okay." He said and took a step back from Duo.

"I'll give you my number…" He quickly pulled out a small notepad from his pocket and a pen and was about to write his number down when he realized… how will Heero read it? "How do I… uh… give it to you?"

Heero pulled out a cell phone in his pocket and handed it to him. "Could you put your number on speed dial on number 4? 2 and 3 are Quatre and Trowa." Duo felt a small, irrational stab of jealousy at the fact that their numbers were before his but he squashed it knowing how stupid it was. Quickly he programmed his cell phone and handed it back to him.

"Here. It's on 4." He told him. Heero took the phone shyly from him and then they stayed there standing quietly. Duo couldn't believe he was having an awkward moment with Heero. What was there to be awkward about? Nothing! So why did he feel like he needed to say something to break the ice? "Can I uh… kiss you?" He asked but smacked himself mentally right after because it sounded so lame.

Heero smiled just slightly and then hummed his agreement. Heart pounding, Duo stepped forward and kissed him lightly, pressing his lips more insistently a moment later when a mere brush of the lips suddenly didn't feel enough. Getting bolder when he felt Heero's pulse quickening he pushed against him until he had him against the wall. Twining his fingers through Heero's he held him tightly as he licked those gorgeous lips begging for entrance. Heero opened his mouth and Duo dived in, feeling drunk on his scent and taste. He felt Heero pushing back against him and that brought Duo back to reality. He let go of his lips with a loud smack and took a step back, trying to calm his raging hormones and his through-the-roof heart rate.

"So I'll uh… be going… now… see you… soon." He said somewhat breathlessly and Heero nodded softly, his lips swollen from the kiss and his expression blissful.

"Bye, Duo." He said as Duo stepped out and he closed the door behind him.

Duo touched his lips lightly as he started walking away from his house. That had felt incredible. In fact, even though he'd been kissed before it had been nothing like this. In that moment if Heero had told him to go murder a hundred people for his sake, he'd have done it. Hell, if he asked him _now_ he'd still do it.

He stopped for a moment and turned to look at the house again. Funny, he had just left and already couldn't wait to see him again. Just as he was about to leave he noticed something. He must have imagined it but he thought he saw Heero standing in one of the windows looking out. But Heero couldn't see so… why was he standing there?

Then he saw Heero smile, touch his lips with his fingers and then his smile grew wider. Duo's heart jumped in his chest when he realized that he was thinking about their kiss. That Duo's kiss had made Heero smile like that. His heart thudding in his chest and his own silly smile on his face, Duo turned around and headed home.

* * *

1) Inspired by Cartman from Southpark :)  
2) This actually happened to a friend's dog. She had one of those crazy stress balls that are difficult to hold on to, they're filled with water or something and they keep slipping through your fingers. Anyway, her dog tried catching it in her mouth and it slipped and it got stuck in her throat. 

A/N: So here's my warning, my kind of vacation period in between classes has ended and I'll be stripped for time again, so I'll write sporadically. Unfortunately it means long waits for the next chapter... sorry!  
Persephone


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

A/N: I struggled with this chapter. It flowed fine in the start and then BOOM writer's block struck and I finished this one just out of sheer stubbornness. So I'm sorry if you can tell the exact line where my inspiration faded TT

Chapter 4: Dickinson

Posted on: 10th Nov. 2007

"My, my… someone's a little tired today." Came a drawling, haughty voice and Duo's head snapped up. He hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep on the keyboard. There stood James Derouche, leaning against the cubicle divider as if he owned the office.

"Leave me alone Derouche." He said not even having the energy to be snappy about it. He'd gotten home a little before 5. He'd gotten barely two hours of sleep before his alarm had happily reminded him that today was a work day and he had smashed the bits out of it.

"Did someone keep you up all night?" He asked with a sneer and Duo raised an eyebrow not understanding the insinuation. Then James darted a glance at Wufei who seemed to be working on his computer listlessly, looking pretty tired as well. Oh hell no!

"He's married you little fucker." He hissed.

"I never said you were honorable in your conquests." Slowly Duo opened a drawer and James watched curiously. He pulled out the Laughing Buddha paperweight and was about to swing it when his boss walked in. In mid motion, Duo let go of the Buddha and it fell to the ground unseen by the boss.

"Maxwell, a word please?" Duo nodded quickly and got up, but not before darting a murderous glance at James who blinked innocently back.

"Yes sir?" He said stifling a yawn that threatened to split his face into two once he had entered his boss' office. His eyes fell on the small golden plaque with the name 'Harry Butt' written on it. He sniggered mentally… _Harry Butt! _Why would his parents name him _that_?

"There's a matter that has been brought to my attention…" He drawled in a self-important way and Duo tried to pay attention. If only he hadn't been feeling so damn tired… but it was worth that brilliant kiss with Heero… He wanted to make out with him again… maybe this time he'll invite Heero over? Maybe Heero won't mind staying over? Maybe he could convince Heero to sleep with him… just sleeping, minds out of the gutter please… although he was not averse to the other connotation of the phrase…

"Mr. Maxwell!" Duo jerked awake from his train of though and was half disappointed that he was still in Butt's office (snigger… _Butt!) _and half mortified that he was in front of his boss daydreaming about kissing his boyfriend.

"Yes sir! Sorry sir!" Duo rattled off and Butt seemed to calm down.

"It seems you really are tired. I thought it strange that the office was actually silent for once." Butt smiled in a slightly creepy way as though unused to actually cracking a joke. Duo squashed the urge to cringe and gave a fake laugh that was fooling no one. Pleased with himself Butt continued, "So as I was saying, there are rumours going around that you have been spotted with a young man and oh how should I put this…?" He huffed a little as looked to the side, furrowing the bridge of his nose as though thinking of a less insulting way to say something, "_Dating_ I suppose… the rumors state that you were very cozy with this young man. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Duo felt nervousness taking a hold of him. He didn't like lying. It went against everything he remembered his parents teaching him… then again if he told the truth he'd be out of a job. Evasion is the best tactic in such cases…

"As you said, Mr. Butt, they are only rumours." He said trying to look a little offended that he would insinuate such a thing against his manliness but he didn't have the energy. Butt rubbed his chin thoughtfully and Duo's attention honed in on the number of acne marks dotting his chin.

"Well said Mr. Maxwell. It would have been terrible to lose one of our best software programmers because of a couple of silly rumours! Please continue working, and if need be take an early day off, you look like death warmed over." He said flipping his hand through the air dismissing him.

_Early day off? Don't mind if I do._ He said mentally as he spoke out loud, "Thank you sir, I'll complete the rest of the program tomorrow."

"Take your time, take your time. You never miss a deadline and last time I checked you were way ahead of schedule. You deserve a day off. I'll see you Monday nice and early!" He said jovially, his massive stomach vibrating.

And that's how Duo got off work early and ended up in bed at noon.

oOOo

"Mmm… Heero…" Duo mumbled as he turned in bed, burying his face in the covers.

"Hmm?" Came a reply and Duo's eyes shot open. There he was… lying across from him on his stomach, his hair fanning on the pale blue pillow and his eyes wide open just as blue as the pillows looking at him.

"Heero?" Duo asked sitting up not believing that he was _in his bed_. When the covers slipped off his stomach is when he realized he was naked… completely butt naked. "What the…?" Did they… you know… do_that_?

"Hey babe…" Heero purred getting up to giving Duo an eyeful of his gold skin and tight stomach. "It's too late to be shy _now_…" He crawled on all fours towards Duo who swallowed so loudly it almost hurt. Mouth dry he felt himself getting aroused from the sound of his seductive voice, the sight of the smooth expanse of skin shifting like liquid poured over steel-strong muscles and the mischief in Heero's eyes as they twinkled at him.

"Oh boy…" Duo managed to squeak before Heero lunged at him and he woke up with a start at the sound of the phone ringing.

"Crap." He groaned at the sight of the massive erection he had from the dream and decided to ignore it in favour of picking up the phone, glancing at the clock in the meantime – 7 pm. "Hey?"

"Duo…?" Heero! Duo's dream came back suddenly and he felt himself getting even harder now that he could actually hear Heero's voice. "Hi I was just umm… calling to see why you didn't come… it's late…" Oh shit! Heero must have been waiting for him for _hours_!

"Oh my god Heero I should have let you know! I'm so sorry! I got off work early and I fell asleep when I got home and I kind of lost track of time…" Duo explained quickly and he heard a quiet sigh on the other side.

"That's all right, I was just wondering what happened. I'm sorry I disturbed you, see you later." And he hung up.

Now Duo was left in trouble. From Heero's tone of voice he could tell nothing. He may be angry with him for making him wait that long in the park just so he could sleep, or he could have been just simply accepting… who knew?

The uncertainty started driving Duo nuts and he quickly got dressed and ran. He needed to know if Heero was angry at him or not because otherwise he'd have no peace. He rushed across intersections almost causing a car to drive off the road and got into the subway just as the doors were closing. When the train let him out he dashed across the station and the subsequent intersection almost causing another crash and made it to Heero's doorstep in record time.

Now that he was here, time to fix himself up. He adjusted his shirt, pulled his pants up so that they were resting on his hip instead of falling off and straightened his wayward braid. And then he rang the bell.

…

And he rang it again.

…

DAMN IT! He must still be at the park!

With that Duo went on another mad dash to the park.

He found him lying on the grass, his face turned towards the sky. Aiko was pressed against his side sleeping. Duo slowed down his steps so that he wouldn't disturb the pair and went to them. When he was a couple of feet from them Aiko's eyes opened and she looked at him. Seeing that it was him, she closed her eyes again and seemed to return to sleep, her tail twitching slightly.

He sat down softly next to Heero, reaching out to touch the soft skin of his midriff exposed by the shirt pulling up slightly. Heero's hand shot out and grabbed Duo's stopping its explorations.

"Hey Heero." Duo said to him and Heero immediately let his hand go.

"Duo? But I just talked to you… you were asleep… how come you're here?" Duo decided Heero looked absolutely adorable when he was confused.

"I ran." He stated simply before lying down next to him. "You're not mad at me right?"

"Why would I be mad?" His hand was resting on the hemline of his shirt where Duo was lightly touching his stomach. Was it his imagination or was Heero pulling the shirt slightly higher to expose more skin to him?

Duo propped himself up on his side placing his hand down squarely on Heero's stomach he heard his breath hitch slightly. "I don't know… I was just worried you would be mad at me." His eyes were lingering on Heero's belly button and he felt all his attention being drawn to it. His skin was very warm and soft under his finger tips and the very nice dream he'd had when Heero had called him started coming back to him. Bending down he placed his lips around his belly button and licked it lightly. The reaction was immediate. Heero shot up, pushed Duo's face away, pulled his shirt down and blushed so hard that Duo worried he may have popped a couple of blood vessels. Even his neck and ears were turning red.

"Don't do _that_!" He said but it was clear he had liked it way too much.

Duo smiled goofily. He loved it when Heero blushed. He loved it even more when Heero blushed because of _him._ "Let's go Heero… it's starting to get cold." He said as he helped him up. Aiko looked up quickly when he got up and she jumped up as well, her tongue rolling out and her tail wagging excitedly. Duo patted her head fondly as she broke into a trot in front of them seemingly knowing that they were headed for home.

Duo held Heero's hand tightly in his and led him comfortably towards his house. "So… how long were you waiting here?"

"W-waiting? I wasn't waiting… I was walking Aiko… not waiting…" Heero stumbled and Duo let go of his hand to throw it around his shoulders and pull him close. It amazed him just how little he was afraid of someone seeing him with Heero… even after the whole fiasco with Butt that morning… he just didn't care.

Haha! Butt! Harry Butt! GOD his parents must have hated him!

"What are you giggling about?" Heero asked and Duo stopped holding his laughter in.

"Just thinking about my boss." He said with a grin and squeezed Heero's shoulders. "His name is Harry Butt." Heero didn't say anything. "You know… Harry _Butt._ _Hairy Butt._" He emphasized the pronunciations.

For all his efforts Heero just smiled.

"Not into making fun of people are you?" Duo sighed and Heero shrugged.

"It's funny… I suppose…"

"So I guess I shouldn't even bother to tell you what I think of the name Dickinson." Duo pouted and Heero surprised him by actually laughing loudly. "Okay… so I guess you find _that_ funny." In response to Heero's laughter Aiko barked playfully ahead of them and walked with a little bit more bounce. "She's a beautiful dog." Duo commented casually.

"Yeah… She's seven years old. I found her when she was two months old. She's almost a constant in my life now." He explained.

"_Found_ her?"

"Yeah, I found her shredding my garbage bag to bits. She was beautiful and really tiny so I didn't have the heart to just let her go. So I took her in, fed her and then she just never left."

"So you haven't always been… you know…" Duo sweated a little not knowing how his inquiries about Heero's handicap would be taken.

"No. I lost my eyes four years ago. Long story." Heero added quickly and Duo got the point. He didn't want to talk about it.

"When I first saw her I thought she was your seeing-eye dog."

"She _does_ act like that. She seems to know what I want, where I want to go and what is good or bad. But she's not trained… just intuitive I guess." Heero smirked slightly. "And she's vicious when she doesn't like someone so she acts as a guard dog too."

Duo gulped, noting Aiko's size. If she decided she wanted a bite out of him, he didn't think he'd survive. As though hearing his thoughts, Aiko looked back at Duo and gave him a playful bark, her tongue hanging out.

Nah… she was too adorable for that.

"Ah… here we are." Duo said a little reluctantly. He always felt nervous when he walked Heero home. He wanted to stay with him… but he was afraid of looking too desperate by asking to stay… so he was left frustrated.

"Hn." Heero grunted softly, his hand reaching out to touch the brickwork near the door. Expertly his hand found the door knob and he turned around to face Duo, his head slightly bent forward as it always was.

"So… uh… I guess I'll be going now… It was nice seeing you Heero…" Duo mentally smacked himself after he muttered that out. _It was nice seeing you? It was _nice_ seeing you?_ God he sounded like a stranger who had just met Heero or something!

"Oh… but I was hoping you could stay for a little while? Quatre and Trowa would be coming over later and Quatre said he didn't get a chance to meet you properly last time." Duo stopped and gave a silent whoop in his head. Stay longer? Staying longer sounded _just_ fine!

"Sure! I'll stay!" Heero nodded and opened the door to let him in. Once in all Duo could think was…dark. Aiko got excited to finally be home and barged in after them, pushing Duo out of the way and ran straight into the basement. "Heero… why is it so dark in here?"

"Oh!" Heero quickly switched on the lights. "Sorry, I don't need the lights and neither does Aiko so I forgot."

"That's cool." Duo said distractedly as he wandered in looking at the knick knacks adorning the walls and shelves. There were a lot of pictures on the walls of Heero and Trowa… and Heero had his eyes open wide. "Blue…" They were an amazing shade of blue, bright and sparkling and gorgeous.

"What?" Heero asked form the doorway where he was taking off his shoes.

"Your eyes… they're beautiful." Heero reached up to touch his sunglasses as if to make sure they were still there. "No, the pictures on the wall… you have your eyes open."

"Is that the one I'm hanging off Trowa in?" He asked with a mischievous smirk.

Looking closer he realized that yeah, he _was_ hanging off of Trowa in a way that was completely against what he thought Heero was like. And the picture looked a little old… they both looked really young, mid teens maybe. "Yeah… you are."

"That was taken on a beach we visited seven years ago. Trowa lived with me then so we did everything together. He met Quatre there." Heero explained as he sat down on a couch nearby.

"And they fell in love?"

Heero smiled broadly. "He was in love the moment he saw him. Quatre was playing volleyball with a bunch of guys who looked snobby and were throwing their noses up on everyone who came near. It took me ages to get Trowa to talk to Quatre because he was afraid he'll be rejected."

"But he did get the nerve to ask him out?"

"Hardly. I went to Quatre introduced myself in the middle of their game, thereby disrupting it, and then told him my best friend would like to ask him out but was too much of a coward. The last bit I yelled out so that Trowa heard me." He grinned. "Trowa flipped me the finger from the other side of the beach. And Quatre told me to tell him that he would be delighted, but only if he asked him out himself."

"And he did?"

Heero nodded. "Trowa cornered him before he left, told him he thought he was gorgeous and that he would love to get to know him. Quatre gave him his number and they got together. They just fit so perfectly."

Duo continued his perusal of the photographs and noticed that Heero grew older in them and that Quatre made an appearance in several of them after the beach photo. They lined up chronologically. He stopped when he saw a guy who looked a little familiar but hadn't been there in any of the previous photos. He had dark brown hair, almost black, and piercing green eyes… why was it nagging him that he knew him? And not to mention he was hugging Heero very intimately, his hand in Heero's hair as he pushed the smaller boy against his side and an arm around his chest holding him close. Heero had his arm around the boy too smiling in the camera as if he'd been given the world. "Who's this?"

"Who's who?"

"This guy with green eyes and dark hair… he's hugging you." Was that jealousy he noted in his own voice? How pathetic was he?

"Oh." Duo distinctly saw Heero's mood darken and he wondered why. He noticed that that was the last picture in the line. "He was my boyfriend."

"What happened?" He walked up to Heero and touched his hair lightly. "If you don't mind me asking."

"It was four years ago." And that's all he said. Didn't Heero say he lost his eyes four years ago? What happened? He leaned forward and grasped Duo's shirt pulling him closer. Duo realized what he wanted when Heero's hands grasped the back of his neck and pulled his face closer to his. Taking a deep breath he kissed him deeply when Heero opened his mouth to him almost immediately. Duo felt drunk on Heero's taste and couldn't get enough as he pushed himself closer and closer to him. They didn't even hear the door unlocking or even when two pairs of feet entered.

They _did_ hear the growl before Duo was ripped off of Heero and was now dangling by his collar from Trowa's grip. "Stop molesting my best friend." He growled at him and Duo smiled sheepishly.

"Hi Trowa." Heero said and Duo shot him a glare. He _could_ be more helping!

"Trowa let go of Duo this instant! He was not molesting him!" Quatre huffed and Trowa let him go reluctantly.

"Yeah listen to the blondie! He's reasonable!" Duo said and then jumped back to dodge the punch aimed at him.

"Don't call him blondie." He hissed at him and Duo shivered in response.

"Oh relax." Quatre said as he turned to Duo. "You can call me blondie if you want." He said with a smile and Duo wondered for the hundredth time how he could end up with Cyclops over there.

"Nah, I'll call you Q-baby. And I'll call Heero Hee-chan. And Trowa here can be Cyclops. Coz they were vicious and no one liked them." He giggled as he jumped out of Trowa's reach.

"Did you know who Heero's first kiss was?" Trowa said to Duo smiling, his one green eye twinkling madly. Uh... random? Duo frowned as he tried to follow Trowa train of thought... or at least make a connection as to why this whole thing would prompt him to bring up the subject of Heero's first kiss.

"Trowa!" Heero was blushing… why was he blushing?

"I was." He said smugly and Duo burned.

"Heero is that true?" Duo demanded wondering if he'll have to compete with Trowa.

"It was ages ago! And we were young and curious about what kissing felt like so Trowa suggested that we kiss each other to find out!" Everyone looked at Heero.

"You weren't all that averse to the idea." Duo and Quatre both looked at Trowa as he countered.

"What the hell is going on?" Quatre asked dangerously and Duo heard Trowa gulp loudly.

"This was before I met you Quatre, I would never cheat on you!" Trowa said quickly.

"Were you and Heero dating before you met Quatre?" Duo asked his eyes narrowing as he walked up to the couch and sat down on it. He then pulled Heero onto his lap and held him possessively against his chest.

"No… we were just friends." Heero answered softly.

"Friends who kissed." Duo added before he placed a possessive kiss on Heero's neck.

"What exactly was the point of you telling us all this?" Quatre asked hotly, his arms crossed.

"He was calling you_baby_! I wanted to make him jealous!"

"Do you ever think before you speak?"

"No! That's why I try not to talk at all." Silence greeted his words before Duo burst out laughing.

"And here I thought he was just anti-social! Turns out the problem runs deeper!" He laughed harder and Heero chuckled along with him. Quatre's frown turned into a smile slowly and soon he was laughing softly as well. Trowa flushed when he realized everyone was laughing at his expense.

The rest of the evening went pretty well. Quatre made them dinner and Trowa tried to help. He kept a constant eye on Duo making sure he didn't 'molest' Heero again but he didn't have much to go on considering that it was Heero who was initiating the kisses that night.

"I need to talk to you." He said to Duo when Heero was busy chatting with Quatre as Aiko ran in circles around them. Duo nodded and followed Trowa outside the house. They came to a stop near a tree that had majority of it's leaves fallen out. They crunched as they stepped on them, reminding them that winter was coming soon.

"You don't know anything about Heero at all. And I worry that you may hurt him." He stated.

Duo kept staring at him.

"He likes you. It scares me that he may like you too much. Don't make him believe in something you are unwilling to give." He pressed and Duo frowned.

"I _do_ want a relationship with him."

Trowa shook his head. "You don't understand…" He sighed and ran his hand through his bangs and for a moment Duo could see his entire face as the heavy bang was lifted. He really was a gorgeous guy but the bang gave him an air of mystery lending to his protective nature. With his entire face exposed... he looked a little like a lost child... an overgrown lost child. "Heero's been through… things… it's not my place to tell. He has been very suspicious of everyone until you came along and for some reason he's placing almost complete faith in you." He breathed in deeply, frowning. "It scares me that he's looking for something in you that doesn't exist or maybe… you just won't be willing to give it to him…"

Duo scrunched up his nose as he tried to make sense of his 'ramblings'. Trowa didn't look so fearsome when he was sorting his own thoughts out.

"Regardless…" He exhaled calmly and then suddenly punched the nearby tree shattering the bark and leaving a sizeable depression in the trunk. Duo shuddered, mentally putting his head where the trunk had been and imagining the damage. "If you hurt him, in any way… I promise you I'll _destroy_ you. I never want to see Heero crying again. Ever." He said with an intensity that made something in Duo's heart twist.

"Heero was crying?"

For some reason Trowa smiled at the inquiry. "Once… a couple of years back… again, it's not my place to tell." He crossed his arms at his chest after assessing the damage he had done to the tree.

"Four years ago? When he lost his eyes and something happened to his boyfriend?" Duo ventured. Trowa's eyes widened and he nodded slightly. "Tell me what happened?"

Trowa shook his head. "Ask Heero."

"He seems not to want to head in that direction. I don't want to force him. Tell me!"

He shook his head again. "Then you have to wait until he's ready to tell you." He chewed on his lower lip a bit and looked at the desperate face Duo was making. "Tell you what? That bastard's name is Adam Shaw. Look it up."

Duo nodded and just as he was heading back into the house Trowa grabbed his arm to stop him. "Don't say his name around Heero." He warned and Duo nodded stiffly. He let him go and the braided boy darted into the house. Trowa watched him go and after a few moments followed him in.

* * *

A/N: After this chapter I won't be updating for a while (again... sigh I know...) I've learned my lesson, taking six subjects in one semester is not something I can handle. THE MADNESS ENDS IN DECEMBER!!! I survived a whole two and half months of this! Let's see if I survive the next month. 

Anywho... hope you enjoyed the chapter. More of Heero's history will be revealed later (possibly next chapter or maybe the one after it... we know Duo's a determined young man).

See u next time!  
Persephone

PS: Did the name of the chapter have anything to do with the chapter? Nope.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

A/N: Uh oh... slightly dark turn coming up... but not so much. I'm way too happy these days to write an overly angsty story... like Storm Clouds that came out while I was going through my moody, gloomy, the world is going to end phase. Now its all sunshine and rainbows and bunnies!

Blame the soda! when you put sugar and caffeine in one beverage you do NOT get a sane person!

:) Hope you like!

Chapter 5: Twisted Logic

Posted on 19th Nov. 2007

"Adam Shaw… Adam Shaw… Adam Shaw…" Duo chanted to himself as he searched for any information about him on the internet. "Damn…" He swore softly as he found that there was an actor named Adam Shaw and almost all hits were about him. This would take a while…

Five hours later and cranky as hell Duo hadn't gotten anywhere. His eyes were watery, his back hurt and his fingers were tingly at the tips. He was tired and frustrated. Taking a small break he stretched his arms above his head and arched his back feeling his spine pop back into place. He moaned as his body realigned itself and he stretched his legs out staring at his weird knobbly knees.

He hated his knees.

Further contemplating the shape of his knee caps he got entirely distracted from his original self appointed task entirely.

Would Heero mind his knobbly knees? Does he care about knees? He'll just have to make sure Heero doesn't look at them… or feel them…

Duo knocked out of his ponderings by the shrill sound of the phone ringing. He jumped out of his chair and sprawled on the bed to grab the phone on the end-table.

"YELLO!" He exclaimed.

"Hi Duo. You sound happy." HEERO!! Duo sat up quickly hugging a pillow to his chest as he cradled the phone to his ear.

"I am now." He grinned. "What's up?"

"Nothing… " Heero called for no reason? Just to hear the sweet sound of his boyfriend's voice?

"You _missed_ me." Duo said ecstatic. "You missed me! Admit it! You missed me so much you felt your heart would stop and you felt like you were drowning and in _so much pain_! You know you missed me!" He said dramatically. "I missed you too! Is the Cyclops around? I wanna do naughty stuff to you."

He heard sputtering on the other end and then a small, meek 'Bye'.

Duo grinned like a mad man. The truth of the matter was that he felt like he was the one drowning ever since he'd met Heero. He was falling so badly for him that he felt like he could die.

How can someone hurt a guy like him?

At that thought Duo got up and changed into clothes suitable for a chilly fall evening.

Time for a trip to the central library.

oOOo

He stared at the pile of newspapers the old, matronly, librarian had put in front of him. All he knew was that something had happened four years ago but he had no idea about the date. So he had asked for all the newspapers for that year… all three hundred and sixty five of them.

And this was based on the assumption that something big had happened. Big enough to get into the newspapers. Of course, it could have just been a bad break up and Duo would be wasting his time here.

Glancing at large wall clock on the wall across from him he noted the time. It was six pm on a Sunday. He had nothing better to do… and Heero was worth it, and more.

Cracking his knuckles he started with January first.

oOOo

"Uh… sir? The library's about to close and I uh… need you to leave." Duo opened his eyes slowly and looked around confused about his location.

"What… where?"

"Sir… you're at the library? It's one am, you need to leave for us to close the library." There was a young boy in front of him, probably a high school student volunteering at the library.

The LIBRARY!

"No! No, you don't understand. I just got through May and I haven't found anything, I need to go through the rest of the year." Duo pleaded looking at the smaller pile of newspapers in front of him.

"Why don't you search for it on the internet?" The boy asked looking confused.

"Because there's an actor named Adam Shaw that shadows my search." Duo said holding his head.

"Huh?"

"I'm looking for an incident that happened four years ago involving a guy named Adam Shaw, not the actor." Duo explained.

"Why didn't you look through the archives?" The boy asked.

"What archives?"

"At the back of the library, there's a computer that has all the newspapers archived into it. All you need is a search term and you can find all articles written on that. Then you can filter it using the date, or year in your case, and you have a narrowed list of results." The boy explained and Duo looked up at him. He looked barely sixteen years old with blonde hair and blue eyes. He reminded him of Qautre.

"What's your name?" The boy looked uncomfortable for a moment. "Don't worry, I'm not a creepy old man out to hunt young boys, I have a boyfriend who I love very much." He explained and saw the kid relax.

"Noah." He said and Duo held out his hand.

"I'm Duo. It's nice to meet you Noah. Now do you think it is possible for me to stay a little while longer and look through the archives?" He asked putting on his most charming smile.

Noah thought hard. "I'll see what I can do." And he left.

Five minutes later he returned. "Mrs. Roberts says that she can't leave you alone in here and she can't stay any longer. I would stay but if I don't leave in ten minutes I'll have no ride home." He said apologetically.

Duo nodded. If he'd had a car he would've offered the kid a ride.

"That's all right kiddo. Thanks for the info, I'll come back tomorrow and continue my search." He said and started helping Noah clean up the newspapers and put them back.

oOOo

"Slow down Maxwell, what are you trying to do, make a world record?" Wufei asked watching Duo work like crazy, barely taking time out to breath.

"Can't… talk… busy." Is all he got as he watched him grab two papers in his mouth while he searched for the other pages.

Wufei sighed. "Let me guess… somehow this has to be related to Heero."

All he got was a quick nod as he found the pages he was looking for, stapled them and booted his computer off in one go and darted towards Butt's office.

"What? Are you done already?!" Wufei exclaimed but got no answer from Duo's retreating back. It was barely eleven am.

Just as quickly Duo came charging back out. "I'm leaving early, boss doesn't care. See you around." He grabbed his jacket and his backpack and darted out of the office.

"What the hell?"

oOOo

"No hits…" Duo mumbled disappointed. He leaned back and stared at the computer. Then he decided to remove the year constraint and try again. Some hits came back but nothing he was hoping for.

Mostly they were hits of either 'Adam' or 'Shaw'.

Still staring at the glowing screen Duo rubbed his eyes tiredly. So all he knew was that Heero had lost his eyes around the time that something happened with Adam Shaw. He didn't even know if it was Adam who had been hurt or if he had been the one hurting… he didn't know if Heero's losing his eyesight was even on the same occasion as the issue with Adam.

There were too many variables.

Duo's eyes widened.

When dealing with variables… you always have a constant.

"Heero Yuy." He typed into the search engine and narrowed the search results down to one year. One hit. Just one.

He opened it quickly his nerves going crazy.

"Boy blinded in accident." The headlines read. Duo printed out the entire article… suddenly feeling as though he didn't need to know THAT quickly. Pocketing the article he switched the computer off and waved to Noah to let him know he got what he wanted.

"See you around Duo." He said and Duo smiled back at him.

oOOo

Duo breathed in deeply. The article was laid out in front of him. He reached for the pages and read the title again.

"Boy blinded in accident." He said out loud. He looked down at the picture in the middle of the page. It was a small passport sized picture of Heero looking much younger and then one large one showing a small body on a stretcher, the EMS people running around.

Settling down he started to read. There was no mention of Adam Shaw by name. But he knew who they meant when the article referred to 'the victim's boyfriend' and apparently Adam had asked to not have his name in the paper.

According to the article Heero had been hit by an eighteen wheeler outside of the city. An _eighteen wheeler_! The article also talked about how miraculous it was that Heero had survived. The 'boyfriend' explained that they had been at a club and Heero had gotten drunk and stumbled onto the road. He couldn't grab him in time and Heero had been hit.

No witnesses.

The truck driver said that the minute he saw Heero he had braked and turned the truck making the hit a little less direct… probably the reason he'd survived. It had resulted in the truck going off the road and landing half into a ditch… and Heero had landed fifteen feet away…

Duo stopped reading, his stomach heaving unpleasantly. He put his head into his hands and threw the papers across the room. The article didn't say everything… Adam had a hand in it… he just knew it…

He'll have to ask Heero… but as Trowa had said, any mention of Shaw's name would hurt him… and he didn't want to hurt him.

Time to talk to Quatre.

Pulling his laptop close he opened the online telephone directory, searching for Quatre's name.

"There…" He mumbled to himself as he dialed the number and waited. Three rings later the phone was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Q-baby!" Duo said with fake enthusiasm.

"Hi Duo, how are you?" Behind Quatre's soft voice he heard a distinct growl. "Oh shush, he's just joking." He heard Quatre say away from the phone.

"Hey Cyclops!"

"Don't call him baby." Trowa said.

"No problemo one-eyed weirdo." Hey… that rhymed.

"Why'd you call? How'd you get his number?" Trowa sounded suspicious.

"The number's listed." I told him and Quatre giggled.

"So is there something I can help you with?" Quatre asked.

"Uh yeah… is it possible for me to meet you, alone. No Cyclops or Heero around?"

I heard the speaker phone being shut off and a headset being grabbed. "Now you listen here Maxwell, don't think I haven't seen the way you look at him. He's not yours. Not to mention stop trying to cheat on Heero!" Trowa growled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"I know how you feel Trowa. Since you're one-eyed and whatnot no wonder you're insecure about him leaving you. Anyone would with a personality like yours. Don't worry poo-bear, I won't take your little blonde teddy away from you. I just need to talk to him about something." He explained switching back and forth between teasing him and being serious.

"Fine, whatever. But it's because I trust Quatre and not you understand?" He said before slamming the phone down.

Damn but that guy was possessive.

oOOo

Duo picked at his sandwich as he waited for Quatre to show up. Just as he decided to take a bite out of it he saw Quatre walk into the café, the bell on the door jingling merrily, and look around for him. With a slight wave of his hand he had his attention and Quatre made his way over to Duo with a smile.

"Hello Duo. How are you?" He said smoothly as he took a seat.

Duo nodded in greeting, "Just fine and you?"

He saw Quatre look outside the window and wave. Following his line of sight Duo noticed a very familiar Cyclops hovering in the parking lot, his eyes trained into the café.

Unbe-fucking-lievable.

Getting an idea he suddenly grabbed Quatre's hand in one smooth motion and proceeded to give it a quick, sloppy kiss. From the corner of his eye he saw Trowa stumble…

… and were his _hair_ standing on end?!

"He'll kill you if you go too far with this." Quatre said to him with a sly smile and he grinned around his knuckles.

"I didn't intend to." Duo informed letting go of the blond boy's hand. "No offense but Heero tastes sweeter."

"None taken." He crossed his hands on the table and leaned forward. "Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"About Adam… Shaw…" He saw Quatre's expression darken immediately and he felt a little afraid for his life. "If you don't mind… we don't _have_ to…"

"What do you want to know about him?" He said his voice cold.

"I know as far as the newspaper reported it…"

"You went looking? You went digging into Heero's past?!" He hissed icily and Duo swallowed thickly.

Okay bad idea… he had figured that Quatre would be the more level headed of the two but guess he was wrong.

"Look okay, I needed to know." Duo explained. "And I don't think the article makes sense. I don't think Heero just _stumbled_ in front of a massive truck."

"Heero doesn't drink."

"What?"

"Heero doesn't drink. That's the first flaw with Adam's story. He said Heero got drunk and just decided to go play on the road. Heero never drank. He doesn't drink alcohol."

"So I guessed right… Adam had something to do with the accident." Duo pushed.

"Something?! He had EVERYTHING to do with it!" Quatre hissed, his face turning red with anger. "If it hadn't been for that bastard Heero would still have his eyes!"

Duo absorbed that for a moment. One romance gone wrong and Heero has to carry around its mark for the rest of his life…

"Wh-what did he do?" Duo swallowed around the lump in his throat. He could imagine the whole accident as though he had seen it first hand. Heero standing there in front of the truck as the lights came closer… closer… and then the screeching of the brakes as the truck swerved and hit Heero who went flying through the air, blood splattering when he fell on the ground fifteen feet away…

It made his blood boil.

"What did he do?" He said again feeling anger more than sadness this time.

"He pushed him in front of the truck." Quatre explained looking away, his eyes shimmering slightly. "We, Trowa and I, were at home watching a movie when the call came. We knew immediately that something had gone wrong…"

"Heero and Adam's relationship had been going through some trouble." Hearing Trowa's voice they both looked up. He was standing a little bit away and then he came to take a seat at the table. "We just knew something bad was going to happen. But we hadn't known that he was capable of such hatred."

"We got there just as the ambulance was taking Heero away. Trowa had a chance to talk to Adam before he ran." Quatre said and Duo turned to look at Trowa.

"He continued to insist that Heero had been drunk… but when we told him that Heero didn't drink he panicked. He said some pretty bad things about Heero and then left with a broken nose." He explained. "We never saw him again. He ran away and we never heard from him… neither did Heero."

Duo imagined Trowa punching Adam's lights out and felt a small smile tug at his lips.

"What's so funny?" Trowa asked, a little poison in his tone.

"I just imagined you breaking Adam's nose. I wanna do it too." Duo explained and Trowa smiled.

"It wasn't me who broke his nose." And he looked pointedly at Quatre who blushed and looked away.

"No way!" Little angel Quatre punching someone?! What is this world _coming _to?

"Well he just made me_ so mad_…" He said his hands fisting on the table.

"Whoa there tiger, don't punch something here." Duo warned jokingly but his heart felt heavy. How could someone do that? And no matter what happened no one deserves being pushed in front of an eighteen wheeler. "What happened after… as in legally?"

"Adam got off due to the fact that there were no witnesses and there _was_ a club nearby that they had been to… so technically Adam's story checked out. Nobody really bothered any more with it considering that there was no murder." Trowa said.

"And you guys never saw him again?" Duo confirmed.

They both shook their heads.

Duo leaned back in his chair, chewing thoughtfully on his lower lip. He needed to talk to Heero about this, but he didn't want to bring it up.

oOOo

"Hey Heero." Duo called out when Heero asked who was outside. Immediately the door swung open and Duo was rewarded with an eyeful of a wet Heero in a towel. He didn't have his shades covering his eyes and for once he saw his entire face, his wide blue eyes sparkling despite being unfocussed.

"Duo! It's late…" He pressed a small button on a clock next to the door and it said, 'Eleven-seventeen p.m.' and then turned to Duo again, "What are you doing here?"

"Won't you invite me in?" He asked softly, he couldn't stop thinking of the article and what he had learned from Trowa and Quatre.

"Oh sorry… come in." He stepped back and Duo brushed past him, his eyes lingering on the wet expanse of skin and the small towel that didn't do much in the way of modesty. Heero was so incredibly beautiful… and he didn't even seem to know it. "I ah… will go get dressed…" He seemed to just remember that he was in a towel and he turned into the hallway. Duo grabbed Heero's hand and led him towards the bedroom. "Duo… what are you doing?"

Opening Heero bedroom door he pulled him inside and pushed him down on the bed gently, distractedly closing the bedroom door behind him. As soon as Heero's head hit the mattress Duo pulled himself on top of him, holding him tightly to himself and kissed him languidly. Heero soon got over his initial surprise and spread his legs a little wider so that Duo lay comfortably between them.

"Duo… no… not yet…" Heero whispered urgently when Duo's hands drifted a little too low and tried to push the towel out of the way.

"Please… please…let me…" Duo begged his hand gripping the towel tightly wishing it would just disappear. He tugged it again and Heero's hands clasped his own tightly stopping his movement.

"Please… don't do this… please don't…" He moved to kiss his neck ignoring Heero's pleas, licking every dip and every curve until he had him panting. "Stop… please…" As soon as he felt Heero's grip on his hand slacken he pushed the towel out of the way with one quick move.

It might have been too fast as it panicked Heero who shoved Duo away. "Iie!" He rolled away from him. Jumping off the bed and he darted towards the door. "Hattoitte! Kamawanaide!" He yelled when Duo wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him against him. "Hanasu!"

Outside he heard Aiko barking like mad as she jumped at the door and scratched against it.

"Heero! Calm down! I'm sorry!" Duo said quickly. "Calm down Heero… shhh…" He said soothingly into his ear and he seemed to calm down slightly. "I'm sorry… I won't do anything I swear… I didn't mean to frighten you…" He whispered into his ear.

"C-could I have my towel?" Heero asked meekly, he was shivering violently. Nodding Duo pulled the blankets off the bed and wrapped them around him. As soon as he was covered Heero seemed to get his self confidence back. Next thing he knew Duo's face whipped to the side as a resounding slap echoed through the room.

Silence followed for a few moments. Heero seemed to be surprised that he had actually hit Duo while Duo looked incredibly guilty. He reached up softly to touch his cheek, feeling the stinging pain.

"I'm sorry Heero." Duo said reaching for Heero's hands. "Please, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! I'm sorry!"

As soon as their hands came in contact he slapped them away. "Don't touch me!"

"Okay… okay… no touching…see?" Duo put his hands up in a gesture of surrender but Heero couldn't see.

"Get out." Duo felt distinctly as though he was having a heart attack. He couldn't leave _now_! He had to make it right somehow! Anyhow!

"Please Heero I'm sorry it got out of hand I didn't mean to do that I don't know what was going through my head please forgive me!" he rattled off getting onto his knees in a begging position. "Please, please, please don't be mad at me! I won't touch you without your permission I promise! I won't even kiss you without your permission! It'll kill me to do that but I will!"

Heero started chewing on his lower lip in thought and Duo took it as a good sign.

"Could you please leave? For now?" He asked and Duo deflated.

"Okay… I'll uh… call you tomorrow… promise." He said as he opened the bedroom door. There was Aiko baring her teeth at him and growling low in her throat.

"Aiko! It's all right." Heero called from behind him but Aiko continued to growl. "Aiko!" No effect.

Great… even the dog hated him now.

"Hey Aiko." Duo said softly and she growled louder. "Okay… okay I'm leaving. Sorry girl." He said to her and tried to pat her but she pulled her ears down and tensed.

Feeling utterly dejected about how the evening had spiraled downward he headed towards the front door and let himself out.

As he was dragging himself across Heero's lawn he heard the front door open.

"Duo?" Heero called out.

"Yeah?" He answered, hope shining in his eyes.

"You can kiss me if you want." He said with a small smile and a slight blush. "Goodnight." And he closed the door.

Duo smiled. Maybe… things hadn't gotten as screwed over as he had originally thought.

* * *

A/N: I could only proof read it once before posting because my Bio paper is due tomorrow and I have yet to start on it... funny how my priorities shift sometimes...

And hittocerebattosai: How'd the Japanese come out? I tried really hard to make it correct. If it's wrong lemme know and I'll correct it asap!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

A/N: Quick Update! This is just so you guys would forgive me if I disappear for a few weeks again (exam time approaching) and I swear the cliffie at the end was unintentional.

Warning: I did NOT proofread this. I did proofread it in sections as I was writing it down but I haven't gone over the whole thing. So there WILL be glaringly stupid mistakes in there and I apologize for them now.

Warning2: This story is officially writing itself and not me anymore. It's deviating from what I originally intended it to but it still won't be a long story. Just a bit more dramatic than I had originally meant it to be. Sorry if that disappoints anyone.

For all of you who wondered how Trowa would react... things are going to get messy.

So Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Drama Queen

Posted on 21st Nov. 2007

Duo didn't get much sleep that night. And when he did sleep he was plagued with nightmares in which Heero had been unable to stop him and he had morphed into Adam who had then raped Heero. He woke up from those nightmares, sweating and panicky. In the end, he just stopped bothering to sleep.

Come morning, he headed to work and tried to finish working. When the nagging doubt in his chest became too much to bear he decided to call him.

"Hey Heero…" Duo said gently when the phone was picked up.

"Hello Duo." His voice was carefully controlled and Duo wondered what he was thinking.

"How are you feeling now?"

"I'm better." He heard him respond distractedly, he heard talking in the background and guessed that the guys were over at his place.

"Say hi to Trowa and Quatre for me." He said and Heero returned his attention to Duo.

"Sure, umm… I was wondering if it was possible for you to have lunch with us." Duo looked around. He had his work done. The boss was beyond pleased with his efficiency… he was sure he could leave.

"I'm coming… I'll be there in about half an hour okay?"

"Okay… see you then." And he hung up.

Duo downloaded the program on a disk and started gathering his papers planning on popping in on Butt and just letting him know that he was leaving early _again_.

He glanced at Wufei's cubicle but today it was empty. Wonder if he was sick?

"Leaving early again?" Derouche leaned against the wall opposite to Duo's cubicle and sneered at him. "I'd hate to see Boss's best worker slacking off… what? Did you get a social life all of a sudden?"

"None of your concern Der…" A picture was put in front of his face and it showed him leaning over Heero, kissing his stomach. "Shit." And from no angle did Heero look like a girl. "Are you _following_ me?!" Duo asked his hands curling into fists with anger.

"Me? No, I don't have time to follow the likes of you around. I found this in my inbox… and how much do you want to bet Butt has one in his?" Derouche said and Duo felt the cold monster of anxiety settle in his stomach. "Have fun leaving early." And he sauntered away leaving the picture in Duo's hand.

But when he just looked at it… it made a very nice picture… maybe he'll frame it. And look! Aiko was looking straight at the camera… and grinning! She knew! That dog is way too trusting.

"Well time to go face the fireworks." He said as he put the picture safely in his drawer and locked it. Then he picked up his papers and headed into Butt's office.

"Hello sir, just wondering if I could take an early day off because I have a lunch…"_Date, date, date. _"…uh…" _Date! _"meeting with a…" _Boy-_ "friend and… can I go?" he asked lamely, his thoughts jumbling in his head.

"Early again Mr. Maxwell?" Came the question in an unusually snide tone. "You seem to have developed a social life all of a sudden." He said and Duo knew that he'd seen the picture. Butt had his fingers intertwined under his double chin dotted with acne marks and he had one eyebrow raised high.

"I'm sorry sir?"_Play the idiot. Play the idiot. You're good at that._

His confused expression threw Butt off and he seemed less certain than before. "Mr. Maxwell, are you aware of the pictures that have been mass emailed to the entire building?"

_Blink. Blink._"Pictures… sir?" The very face of innocence shone upon Butt.

"Uhm… yes…" He cleared his throat and then typed something on his computer. As Duo came closer to his desk Butt turned the monitor around to show Duo the picture.

_Quick! Quick! List of potential excuses – twin brother, Heero's a tomboyish girl… with no breasts… uh… PHOTOSHOP!_

"What the hell?!"_Act surprised._ "That can't be right…" Duo said chewing his bottom lip. Then… genius struck. "You can hardly see my face in that picture sir… it could be anyone." Not a lie! Good job Maxwell!

"Hmm… you're right." Butt said thoughtfully.

"And as you know someone's been trying to sabotage me for a while now. I wouldn't take anything they throw around about me seriously." Duo said smoothly, putting his pile of papers on the desk and the disk. "Here's the Kushrenada program. It's been perfected and is ready for sending."

Butt's eyes widened in surprise and awe. "You're done? But it's not needed for another week."

"Maybe sending it to them early will work in our favour Mr. Butt." Duo said and then quickly asked. "I was wondering if I could leave…"

Butt grabbed the sheets of paper and started going through them looking more and more impressed as he scanned each sheet. "Yes, yes… go right ahead."

"Thank you sir." Duo knew he had Butt wrapped around his fingers. Now he had to find out who had been following him and what was his issue with him.

oOOo

If Heero told Trowa and Quatre about what happened last night… Duo was dead. No actually, he'd be kept alive and then killed slowly… very slowly and painfully…

He swallowed thickly and then knocked on Heero's door hesitantly. Immediately the door opened and he saw Quatre standing there.

Here it comes.

"Oh Duo! How are you today? Come in." Quatre said and Duo looked at him surprised. No death threats? No promises of torture and pain?

"Is Duo here? Trowa could you feed Aiko? I need to talk to Duo about something." He heard Heero's voice behind Quatre and then suddenly he was in front of them. He held out a hand and Duo grasped it uncertainly. "Come with me." He said and started leading him away.

Duo shot a questioning look at Quatre who shrugged and headed towards the family room where he suspected Trowa was.

Heero led him into the bedroom and closed the door behind them.

"Heero about last night…" Duo started apologizing again but Heero shushed him.

"They don't know. I didn't tell them." He said and Duo let out a relieved sigh. "But be careful around Aiko. I don't think she's forgiven you."

Ah great, now he had a massive golden retriever out for his hide.

"Have _you_ forgiven me?" He asked. He didn't care if Heero's dog hated him… he just hoped he didn't hate him.

"What you did was stupid and next time, listen when I say no." He said sternly and then smiled, "Otherwise, yes. You're forgiven."

Duo gave a small whoop of joy and jumped at Heero grabbing him and hugging him tightly. "I'm so glad! I was so worried that you hated me. I don't care what Aiko thinks, just not you please…"

Heero hugged him back although not as tightly. "I don't hate you Duo… you just scared me last night." He pulled away a little, his head dipping down again so Duo couldn't see his eyes. "There are things that happened… you don't know, nobody really… knows… and I haven't really been intimate with anyone for a long time… it was just too much too fast."

"Did something happen with A-" Duo stopped himself halfway through his name, "with your boyfriend?"

Heero nodded. "I'll tell you… someday."

"Do Trowa and Quatre know?"

He was expecting him to say yes, instead Heero shook his head. "They don't know the whole thing. Just… the basics… I'll tell you one day… I'll tell_ them_ one day…" Duo ran his fingers through Heero's hair, hoping for a soothing effect. "Don't tell them that they don't know. They care too much…"

"They'll want to know everything then… won't they?" Duo finished for him and Heero nodded. "Don't worry… my lips are sealed."

"Let's go out now. Trowa going to have a coronary if he thinks you're molesting me in here." He said with a slightly mischievous smile.

"Wanna?" Duo said with a grin and Heero looked suspicious.

"I thought I just told you I didn't…"

"No, no. Wanna give Trowa a coronary?" Duo said and then leaned in, whispering his plan into Heero's ear. As he listened his face grew redder and redder but at the end he nodded.

"Sounds… funny…"

"Oh… it will be…" Duo said with an evil smile blooming on his face.

oOOo

"What do you think is taking them so long?" Trowa said pacing the family room.

"Just relax Trowa. You worry too much. I'm sure Heero's capable of …"

'Oh Duo… Oh!'_Squeak. Squeak._

"… taking…care… what the hell?" Quatre said with wide eyes as they both darted down the hall and to Heero's bedroom door but neither had the courage to go in.

'Heero… fuck… you're so tight!' _Moan… squeak… squeak…_

'Duo!' Then an urgently whispered, 'don't say that!'

'I'll say what I want baby, you're so fucking hot!' _Squeak. Squeak._

Trowa grasped the door handle and burst in before Quatre could stop him and came upon Duo jumping on the bed and Heero sitting in a chair, red faced. Quatre had his face covered with his hands and upon the sudden silence he peeked through his fingers.

"What's going on here?" He demanded while Trowa just gaped.

"Wow Trowa… I figured you'd come in _after_ we stopped making those noises… but I never would have guessed that you were a closet pervert!" Duo grinned at him and he saw a vein make an appearance on Trowa's forehead. "Chill Tro… no harm done, it was all in good fun…"

"I can't believe_ you_ went along with this maniac!" Trowa said and Heero grinned sheepishly.

"It sounded like fun." He said shrugging.

"You're corrupting him Maxwell." Trowa warned and Duo grinned.

"Oh he loves it, yes he does. Come here baby let me corrupt you some more." With one quick grab and pull he had Heero standing next to him on the bed. "Let me kiss your innocence away. Look away oh vicious Cyclops, our purest of kisses is not for the eyes of thee." He said dramatically, throwing his arms around while Heero let himself be twirled in a circle. Then he puckered up and gave Heero several big smacking kisses on the lips.

"Quite a little drama queen isn't he?" Quatre said walking up to his fuming boyfriend and putting an arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry, Heero's safe with him. I can feel it." He said in his ear and gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

Calming down Trowa nodded and left Duo and Heero alone to continue their impromptu make-out session.

oOOo

For the rest of the evening Aiko thoroughly ignored Duo, growling at him when he came close but otherwise minding her own business. Her behaviour made Trowa suspicious but he kept quiet.

As the night came Quatre got up to leave. "I guess we'll be leaving now, it's getting late." He said as he looked at Trowa who hadn't gotten up yet.

"Quatre, why don't you go on ahead of me? I'll come by in a little bit." Quatre looked at him questioningly but didn't say anything. He nodded and turned to Heero and Duo.

"I'll see you guys later. Good night."

"Goodnight." "Goodnight." They both chorused and Quatre left.

"What's up Tro-baby?" Duo said and Trowa pinned him with a glare.

"You two. Spill. I know something is going on. What did Heero have to talk to you about the moment you stepped into the house? Why is Aiko acting strangely around you?" He was so sure that something had happened between the two that he made Duo sweat with nervousness.

"Nothing happened Trowa." Heero said and he became the new target of the stare although it didn't have much effect on him.

"I'll ask again. Tell me what happened." Trowa demanded and Duo kept his mouth shut. He knew that if he was asked a direct question he wouldn't lie. He hated lying.

"And I said _nothing happened_." Heero stated, a little bit angry.

"Define _nothing_."

"God let it go! Nothing happened! There was no problem!"

"What is it? There's something going on and from Duo's clearly guilty expression I know he's the cause of it. Now, what did he do?"

Duo tried to calm himself down but he knew things were going to go bad very fast.

"He's not guilty! He's not guilty because nothing happened. You're scaring him that's all."

"If nothing happened then there shouldn't be any problem in telling me!" Trowa looked ready to start yelling and he saw Heero's eyes narrow and his lips thin.

"Back off!" He said viciously. "It's my damn life and I've handled it! If I don't want to tell you what happened then I don't want to tell it to you! It's between me and Adam!" He yelled and then went into shocked silence at the name he had blurted out.

"Good to see I'm not the only one who thinks that this is all just a repeat of last time." Trowa said softly.

Duo tensed.

"Just tell me please. Last time I let it go things went out of control and you got hurt. I don't want to take that chance again. I need to know Heero, I worry." Trowa said, his voice hoarse.

"I came over late last night." Duo started saying. He knew what Trowa meant and he didn't care if he got hurt. Trowa only meant well.

"Duo no!" Heero tried to stop him but Duo continued.

"I am attracted to him and I started kissing him… things got out of hand and Heero got scared." He said looking out of the window at the dark lawn because he didn't want to look at Trowa's face when he said it.

"You hurt him?" He asked in a blank voice.

"Not physically no." Duo corrected but he was not prepared for the fist that came flying at him. Next thing he knew he was on the ground moaning, holding his jaw. "Fuck…"

"Trowa no!" Heero said and held his hands out trying to feel for where Duo and Trowa were.

Trowa pulled Duo up by his collar into a standing position. As soon as Duo had his balance back he punched him again causing him to fall back down. He moaned loudly as he felt blood seep into his mouth from his bitten tongue and his nose felt broken.

"Stop hurting him!" Heero cried out looking upset, his eyes suspiciously bright.

Trowa took one look at Heero and his anger flared into a full blown rage. "I had _warned_ you that I NEVER want to see Heero cry again! EVER!" He screamed as he pulled Duo up by his hair.

"Oww… please stop!" Duo begged, his voice coming out choked due to the blood in his nose. He held his nose but worried about his hair which were pulling on his scalp painfully.

"Duo's not the one who's upset me! You are!" Trowa let go of Duo's hair at that and he fell into a groaning heap on the floor.

"You can't be serious!" He said looking at Heero who's face was red and he was swallowing frequently to keep his tears at bay.

"You don't understand! I can _hear_ him Trowa! I could hear your fist connect with his face, I can hear him grinding his teeth to control the pain! I can hear him and it hurts!"

"He deserves it!"

"He apologized! And I accepted it. I want him in my life!"

"You're going to take _him_ over your best friend of fifteen years?!"

"There's no comparison. You're my best friend. He's my boyfriend. You're both two entirely different people to me. I think it is best that you remember that too." Heero said softly, not wanting to yell anymore. He hated fighting. And for some reason, he always ended up fighting with Trowa regarding his boyfriends.

"I'm not backing off." Trowa said determined. Then he turned to regard Duo who was holding his nose and lying on the family room floor pathetically. "And _you_, don't ever show your face in front of me or I'll kill you."

"Roger that." He said through the blood seeping through his fingers.

With that Trowa stormed out of the house.

"Are you all right Duo?" Heero asked as he got to his knees and started feeling for Duo.

"I'm sorry I got blood on your carpet." Duo said as he got into a sitting position and saw the big bloody stain he had left on the beige carpet.

"I don't care. Listen, you're staying over. I don't want to have you go all the way to Central bleeding." Heero said calmly but he still looked upset. Duo reached for him and pulled him into an awkward hug because he didn't want to get his blood all over him. Heero on the other hand pulled him close and held him tight.

"I'll get blood all over your shirt." Duo warned and Heero smacked him lightly on the back of his head.

"Stop worrying about staining my stuff and tell me how badly you're hurt."

"Trowa's short tempered isn't he?"

"Usually no, he has very good self control. But after the whole issue with A-umm... my boyfriend he's gotten overprotective and that translates into anger most of the time. Now how much are you hurt?"

"Not _that_ badly. I'm fine."

"I know he broke your nose, your voice is nasally."

"I'm still fine." Duo said stubbornly and Heero pulled him up into a standing position, grabbing his arms when Duo swayed slightly.

"Are you all right?"

"Just felt a little light headed that's all. Probably because of the bleeding nose." Still holding onto Duo he led him to the bedroom where he seated him firmly on the bed. He went into the washroom to grab a first aid box and put it in front of Duo.

"I can't fix your nose… I can't see it." He said apologetically.

"No problem… I've done this… once…" He said as he grabbed his nose and in one, quick jerking motion snapped it back into place. He howled with pain later and had to have Heero rock him while he tried to calm down. "Damn that hurt like a bitch."

Heero handed him a cool cloth and Duo held it to his nose to staunch the bleeding. "Any cuts or scrapes?"

"Other than a bruised ego, and a bruised jaw, nothing."

Heero nodded. "Let's get you cleaned up." He went into the closet and returned with a loose shirt and sweats. "Hope you don't mind wearing my clothes for tonight."

Wearing Heero's clothes? With Heero's smell all over them?

'Don't mind if I do!'

"Oh no don't worry. They'll do." He nodded although Heero couldn't see. "You'll need to change too, your shirt has blood on it." He said as he went into the washroom to change and wash off the blood on his face.

"So… where am I sleeping?" He asked as he entered the bedroom. Heero owned a massive King-sized bed and he looked ridiculously small in it. He went to Heero's side and sat down, placing a hand gently in his hair. "Hey Heero… asleep yet?"

"No… you'll sleep here. I got you the extra pillow." He said as he grasped the said pillow lightly to show him where it was.

"In this bed? With you?" Duo was surprised. Considering the problem yesterday why would Heero want him in the same bed as him? The same _room_? "I don't think that's a good idea… Trowa will kill me if…"

"Trowa has no say in this." He said his eyes narrowed, the blue sparkling in the lamplight.

"Don't be mad at Trowa. I understand why he reacted that way... if I was in his place I'd do the same." He tugged at Heero's hair lightly.

"I doubt you'd go and attack my boyfriend."

"I would. Actually Trowa let me off easy. If I was in his place I'd kill him for trying to hurt you." Heero turned over onto his back at that.

"You didn't hurt me. You weren't trying to hurt me either. That's why Trowa is wrong and..."

"I still don't think it's a good idea. This isn't about getting back at Trowa." He reached over Heero and grabbed the pillow. Heero was still holding onto it and he didn't let it go. "I'll go sleep on the couch."

"He _always_ does this! Last time too he yelled at Adam and it made him so angry at me! He always ruins things for me!" He looked frustrated and upset.

"He cares…"

"I care about him too but I don't go about butting into his relationships! He should mind his own business. I want you to sleep in this bed with me and Trowa can say nothing about it." He said forcefully and ripped the pillow out of Duo's hand, placing it right beside his. "Go to sleep. Now."

Duo ran his fingers through Heero's hair, delighting in the feel of the soft strands slipping through his fingers. His hands were used to dealing with his own hip-length hair, so the short strands felt strange and amazing on his fingers. "No Heero. I can barely keep my hands off you; I might do something we both regret during the night. I'll go sleep on the couch, with or without that pillow." He said softly but Heero's expression crumpled anyway. He grabbed the pillow and threw it in the general direction of the door.

"Go then." He said and Duo got up, feeling torn. If he slept with Heero as he wished then he would most probably do things in his sleep that will destroy their relationship. If he left now he leaves Heero angry and frustrated at him… maybe even upset. Choosing upset over losing Heero entirely, Duo picked up the pillow and started to leave. "Aiko!" Heero called and the bundle of energy came bouncing down the hallway straight into Heero's bedroom. With purpose the dog climbed on the bed and curled up next to Heero who hugged her to him.

Duo's eyes widened. Heero felt lonely too. Only that he had a big hulking mass of dog to hug while Duo hugged a pillow to himself every night. Throwing the pillow back on the bed, Duo climbed in on the other side of Heero, away from the dog, and pressed himself against his back. "If I do something stupid, hit me okay? Don't talk, just hit me. I'm a heavy sleeper." He warned and then kissed Heero's ear as he saw him smile.

"Good night Duo."

"Good night, love."

oOOo

There was no doubt about it. Someone was after him. After _them_.

Duo pulled at his hair as the pictures in his inbox assaulted him. There were at least fifty pictures. Of Duo kissing Heero that first time on his doorstep, pictures taken through the large living room window, the picture of him kissing Heero's stomach was in it too, normal pictures of them just walking down the street… his favourite one was where Heero was standing in front of him and smiling shyly while Duo was talking animatedly. Even he could see there was a lot of attraction between them in that photograph.

All the images had been sent to him with the message 'I'm watching you. Leave Heero alone. Quit your job.' Attached to it.

Duo sent an email back asking 'Is this Adam?'

He got no response back.

* * *

A/N: I'm pretty sure I just gave away the entire plot. But meh... 

Hope you liked!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing... I'm kinda getting bored of writing that.

A/N: Okay, I thought that if I deleted the poll note before this chapter then the ten reviews that came with that note would be deleted as well. That didn't happen. So I now have ten extra reviews that I feel like I cheated to get. So I request of you, don't review this chapter. Only if I have done something horribly wrong should you write a review, and better yet, if it really is that pressing, PM me. I don't want to cheat.

Edit: You can review if you want to I noticed myself checking my email every fifteen minutes before I even realized what I was doing so yeah... I don't think I'll survive without reviews actually... [sheepish grin.

This chapter was hell to start writing and really really fun to finish writing. Not been proofread, you have been warned.

Now, enjoy!

Chapter 7: Learning

Posted on Nov 25 2007

"_Maxwell, please report to the lobby. Maxwell, please report to the lobby." _

Duo glanced up from his pile of paperwork and stared at the intercom in surprise. What would they need him at the lobby for?

Sighing he put his papers in some semblance of order and headed downstairs… all twenty-five floors. There had better be a good reason for making him come all the way down. It didn't matter that he took the elevator; it was a matter of principle.

As soon as he exited the elevator he was confronted with a seething Quatre. "Uh… hey Quat?"

"What is going on?" He hissed. Duo looked around and saw that a lot of the people were loitering about sensing a potential fight. They're rats! Honestly!

"What are you talking about?" He asked lightly. The question posed by Quatre suggested that he didn't know the entire story which meant he was in no danger of having his healing nose rebroken… yet.

"Your nose is bruised. You got into a fight didn't you? Trowa won't tell me what happened. He just sulks all day. He and Heero aren't talking. Heero's ignoring me. What happened?" He said calmly but Duo could see him grinding his teeth. God knew how long he had obsessed over this before he decided to drop in at work.

The logical part of his brain told him to take this somewhere else where there weren't so many prying eyes but a more primitive part of his brain concerned with survival and self preservation suggested that witnesses were good… witnesses meant no bloodshed or quick 911 calls in case of bloodshed. "Not here Quat. How about I meet you for lunch?" The logical part won while the primitive part cried tears of disbelief.

"No! I…" Quatre started protesting but was interrupted by Derouche's smooth voice.

"Trouble in paradise Maxwell?" He asked smoothly leaning on a nearby wall. "My… I didn't know you went for the innocent looking Lolita type."

"Who are you?" Quatre asked suspiciously.

"Oh no one important. I'm just Maxwell's boyfriend on the side. A nasty little workplace affair. We do each other in the washrooms where everyone can hear us." He said with a sneer and Duo growled at him.

"Hell will freeze over before we start seeing eye-to-eye Derouche, forget about doing each other. Not to mention, I'm out of your league." He said snidely.

"What's going on here?" Quatre cut in before Derouche could retort.

"_He_ is a workplace hazard." Duo explained and then turned his back to him to give Quatre his entire attention. "He's like an annoying fly, he goes away if you ignore him."

"Maxwell you…"

"Let's go for lunch Quatre. I'm sure boss won't mind." He said as he put a hand on Quatre's back to steer him out of the building leaving behind a very pissed off Derouche.

oOOo

"Okay. Now spill." Quatre said the moment they sat down in a nearby café and Duo felt himself sweat. He whipped out his cell phone and dialed Heero's number.

"Hey Heero. I'm here having lunch with Quatre who's complaining that you ignoring him and wants me to give him details. Just how likely is it that I'll have my nose broken again?" He asked in one shot and then listened carefully. "Uh huh… uh huh… okay… you mean _not_ tell him that?... oh okay… all right bye love." He switched the phone off. He looked at Quatre who stared back curiously. "He told me you'd either break my nose or break Trowa's. He wants neither to happen so I'm supposed to keep my mouth shut."

In a moment he saw Quatre's sweet innocent face transform into an angry, fire breathing one as his eyes sparkled with anger. "If you don't tell me right this instant what happened I'll break both your _and_ Trowa's nose." He threatened and he looked like he would follow through with it.

Duo swallowed and then dialed Heero's number again. "Hey, it's me again. He says he'll break both our noses if I don't tell him. And my nose is just starting to heal!... Uh huh… okay… are you sure?... ummm… that'll really piss him off… Okay fine I'll do that. Bye." He looked at Quatre and leaned a bit away from him in case of an explosion. "He says that it's between me and him and that if you need to find out anything you have to talk to Heero, not me. And that he doesn't appreciate you going behind his back and asking around questions. He said that it's best that you two meet." Duo explained before ducking reflexively when Quatre raised a hand.

Turns out he had raised it just to tuck away a stray strand of hair. "Fine. If I can talk to him then I don't care who I get the whole story from." He said as he got up and left. Duo let out a breath of relief at that. He felt distinctly as though he'd just survived a proverbial hanging.

oOOo

"So the guy sends me pictures of Heero and me, right? And now I'm pretty sure we're being followed." Duo explained the whole story to Wufei as they left the building and headed towards the subway station.

Wufei stared at him as though he had grown another head. "So it didn't bother you when Butt got pictures of you hanging out with Heero, you kissing Heero, all those things but _now_ you're suspicious?"

"Hey, I'm a naturally trusting guy."

"More like naturally slow when it comes to matters of common sense and simple deductions. I'd be suspicious the moment my pictures with Meiran appeared on the office network." Wufei explained and Duo nodded seeing his point.

"But what can I do about it? How do I find the guy sending the pictures? I traced the IP but the guy has covered his tracks well. That's useless."

"Shouldn't you be more worried about the fact that Heero is blind and there's a stalker who knows where he lives taking pictures? If this guy is perverted enough, he could take pictures of Heero undressed and he'd never know." Duo froze at that staring at Wufei's retreating back with horror. "You already told me he took a couple of pictures in front of Heero's doorstep as well as pictures looking in through the windows. The guy could be plastered against the window and Heero would never see him." He turned to look at Duo when he realized that he wasn't following.

"He has Aiko." Duo said trying to force down the fear that was blooming in his chest.

"That dog? I doubt she will attack a guy holding a camera outside the house clicking pictures because he's not causing any physical harm to Heero. He's really easy to take advantage of. For all you know there're naked pictures of him on the net already and he'd never know." Wufei explained and Duo remembered with horror the picture of them in the park. Aiko had been staring straight at the camera and she had done nothing.

"Fuck Wufei!" Duo swore before taking off running in the direction of Heero's house. "I gotta go see Heero."

Wufei slapped his head in annoyance. If he hadn't mentioned that, the idiot would probably never have made the connection.

oOOo

Duo got to Heero's house just as Quatre was leaving it. He was smiling as he said goodbye to Heero but his mood dampened the moment he saw Duo.

"Hello Duo. Try not to molest him too much." He chuckled lightly but Duo could see it was forced.

"Duo's here?" Heero said his face brightening. Quatre seemed to notice that and he turned and smiled at Duo.

"You make Heero happy, which is the only reason why your nose is still intact… half intact…" He smirked.

"Yeah, Cyclops didn't seem to think so. I'm just glad he didn't have a gun." He said but his eyes were taking in the open curtains on the windows, both the living room and the bedroom. Anybody could look in. What was Heero thinking?

Quatre laughed at that. "You have to be the only one who gets away with calling him Cyclops."

Duo smiled at him but he was watching Aiko run around in circles in Heero's bedroom through the window. And did he _have_ to have such large windows? Didn't he worry about burglaries?! And his bedroom wasn't even on the second story! It was on ground level, the basement was probably the only place that felt safe.

"All right I'll be leaving now. I have to handle a sulking Trowa. Bye." He said as he waved to Duo. "Bye Heero, take care of yourself."

As soon as Quatre left Duo rushed to Heero and hugged him tightly. "Nice to see you too Duo." He chuckled but when Duo continued hugging him he sobered up. "What's wrong?"

"I was just worried about you Heero." He said as he kissed Heero's neck. "There's something I have to tell you." Heero led them into the bedroom where Heero sat down on the bed and Duo sat down on the nearby chair. "Someone's been taking our pictures and sending them to my homophobic boss. I've been able to avoid every problem but it scared me that he was taking pictures through the windows. Someone's watching you… and you have all the curtains wide open… why?"

"I'm being followed?" Heero looked skeptical. "Why?"

"I don't know. He is following us. He takes pictures of when we're together… although he may just be following you. Why do you keep all the curtains open Heero?"

"I don't particularly care about light or the view, but it's for Aiko's sake. I don't want to have her boxed in with her blind master without light. And I tend to forget to switch on the light at night so the street lights probably make her feel better."

"Well in that case I doubt anyone can look inside at night." Heero nodded and they were both silent for a moment. Then suddenly from under the bed came a massive furry object hurtling itself towards Duo. "Gyah!"

Aiko jumped into Duo's chest and the chair toppled over due to the extra weight leaving him on the ground and a massive dog on his chest. "Ow! Aiko get off!" Instead of biting his face off as he'd expected, Aiko gave him a big, sloppy, wet kiss with her exceptionally large tongue. "Eeww!" Duo said disgusted at the slimy stuff on his face.

Heero laughed. "Guess Aiko's forgiven you."

Duo pushed the dog off himself and watched as she happily trotted away from him and sat down next to Heero who started finger brushing her fur. "That quickly?" He sat up and wiped his face off with his sleeve.

"She forgets. Then she doesn't care." He said as he scratched between her ears.

"So will she kill me if I kiss you?" He asked as he moved towards Heero while keeping an eye on the dog.

"No…" He couldn't finish what he was saying as Duo pecked him on the lips. Aiko stared at them, then her tongue rolled out and she grinned at them. "She doesn't interfere unless there's a struggle."

Duo nudged Heero's nose with his own. "Guess that means no bondage, hmm?" He watched with satisfaction as Heero's face slowly turned pink and then progressed to a full blown blush that reached his ears and down his neck.

"Umm…"

Duo felt his face split into a huge grin at Heero's expression. He put a hand on Heero's chest and pushed him back gently so that he was lying on his back. He lay down next to him and looked at him. It surprised him how much he cared for him sometimes.

"What are you doing?" He asked smiling a little.

"Looking."

"At what?"

"You." Duo said softly and let his eyes linger on Heero's profile. He had beautiful features, suntanned gold skin, chocolate brown hair, perfectly straight nose… icy blue eyes… delicate long neck… "You're beautiful."

Heero blushed in response and then rolled over so that he was lying on his side, facing Duo. He held out his hand and touched Duo's face methodically, his hands going over his eyes, his nose, his chin, then his fingers went to his hair, traced his bangs and then went through the entire length of his braid.

"Tell me… what do you look like?" He asked softly, then he laughed self deprecatingly. "Funny huh? I don't even know what you look like."

Duo ran his fingers through Heero's hair soothingly. "I'm five feet nine, I have brown hair, lighter than yours, about three feet long, I have violet eyes and people tell me I have a mischievous face. I guess I'm sort of lanky, sometimes I think my legs are too long for my body… I hate my knees, they're knobbly. And… hmm…"

"I want to see you some day." He said wistfully then suddenly his face scrunched up as his eyes sparkled with tears. He quickly turned away from Duo facing the other side as he covered his eyes with his hands.

"Heero…"

"I'm sorry I'm having a…" He let out a shuddering breath. "Sometimes it just hurts. I'm sorry." Duo hugged him tightly from behind trying to comfort him. "I'll never see you… I'll never know what you look like…" He continued crying and Duo had could tell he was trying to stop but he kept crying nonetheless. So he continued to hug him, whisper nonsense words in his ear and just tried his best.

After a little bit Heero stopped and he seemed to slip into sleep. Duo stayed there a little while longer thinking about what Heero had said, eyes on the dark street outside.

Then he got up. He had to find Adam. And kill him.

oOOo

Duo clutched the box to his chest. He had to hunt a lot to find this particular game. It was called the 'ungame' and if his plan worked he'd get Heero to talk to him about Adam.

He really, really hoped Heero would talk to him through this game. He'd even gone to a Braille typist and asked to have the cards all be rewritten in Braille under the normal print.

It was starting to get late but he was hoping Heero would let him stay over so they could play the game into the night. He was so excited! He knocked on Heero's door and he heard Aiko start barking at the sound.

"Who is it?"

"It's me! I got a game! I wanna play with you!" He announced happily. The door opened slowly and Heero was in his sweats and a loose shirt, horribly mismatched but absolutely adorable anyway.

"A game?" He sounded confused but Duo brushed past him and entered the living room Aiko chasing her own tail in the living room before she darted down the stairs into the basement.

"Yup! It'll be fun! I realized we don't talk much about ourselves so I got a game to help us do it." He said excitedly. He grabbed Heero's hand with his free one and tugged him towards the bedroom. "We have to be comfortable for this. Coz I plan on playing till late."

"Duo…" Heero resisted and Duo looked back at him. "About last time… I don't usually break down like that… I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable… I haven't cried like that in years…"

Duo tugged on Heero's hand and hugged him lightly. "Don't try to hide what you feel okay? If you feel like crying, then cry in front of me so that I can help you. Don't cry when your alone because that just feels horrible." He said softly and he felt Heero nod. "Now let's play."

This time Heero allowed himself to be dragged to the bedroom where he was placed on the bed. Duo climbed on and sat across from him as he pulled out the board game. "This game is called the ungame. As you play you're supposed to answer the questions on the cards. I had them retype the cards in Braille so you can ask me questions too." He said as he handed Heero the cards.

Heero felt the letters on the cards and smiled. "Name an embarrassing moment." He read out loud.

"Hey! The game hasn't started yet." Duo said as he pulled the card out of Heero's hand and placed it purposefully on the board. "Now, what colour game piece do you want? We have red, blue, yellow, orange, pink and purple."

"Purple." Heero said and Duo smiled at the choice.

"I choose blue." He placed the pieces on the board and rolled the dice. "I got five. You get to pick a card and ask me a question. Oh and remember, you have to be truthful. If you don't want to answer a question then tell me that but don't lie okay?"

Heero nodded and grabbed a card from the pile, his fingers moving over the dots. "Complete the sentence: Something I have daydreamed about is…"

"You." Duo said easily and Heero blushed slightly. "Your turn." Heero rolled the dice and Duo noted the number, "Three." He moved the piece for Heero. "I get to ask you a question now." Heero nodded and Duo picked up a card. "What is your favourite day of the week and why do you like it?"

"Thursday." Heero answered without thinking. "That's the day that Mom and Dad both had off and we'd go to the beach. But it was a long time ago but I still seem to have a preference for it."

"My turn." Duo said and rolled the dice. "One. The board says that 'if I feel challenged by something I should climb the Mighty Mountain." Duo laughed slightly. "I'll climb because I've been dealing with several challenges recently. Damn this is such a chick game." He couldn't help but comment and Heero laughed.

"We can stop if you want." He said.

"Nah, let's go on. There's only the two of us and Aiko to witness our embarrassment anyway." Duo said. "Now your turn." Heero rolled the dice and got a four. "Four, ungame. Share a fantasy that you have."

Heero blushed very red and Duo wondered what was going on in his head. "It's um… does it mean _any_ fantasy?"

Duo nodded and then remembered that Heero couldn't see so he said 'yes' as well.

"Oh, in that case it's to ride in a boat. I always wanted to do that but never got a chance to." He explained, his normal skin colour returning. "Your move."

"Three. Ungame." He said and Heero picked up a card.

"What is something you feel too old to do and why?" He asked.

"Trick or treating. Always my favourite time of the year and I haven't done it since I was fifteen. I miss it. You roll." Heero did. "Four. Comment."

"What do I do here?"

"You just comment on something that happened during the game. Anything catch your interest?"

"I'm curious, what challenges are you facing?" He asked, his head tilted slightly to the side in curiosity.

"Just problems at work. Annoying people. Same old." He skirted the issue. He didn't lie, there _were_ problems at work, but telling the whole thing would let Heero know he had been digging around about Adam.

"Oh okay. Your turn?" Duo nodded and rolled.

"Four. Ungame. Ask me a question." Duo said moving his piece.

"What do you do when you can't fall asleep? What do you think about?"

"I usually think about whatever's bothering me right that moment. I normally fall asleep the moment my head hits the pillow but if I'm not asleep means something very specific is bothering me and I think about that. So the answer is – it depends." He said. "Your turn." Heero rolled. "Five. Ungame. Talk about a time you felt guilty. How do you feel about it now?"

Heero swallowed thickly. "Umm… Adam said some _things_ and I felt guilty… uh… I still do… Your turn." He said his mood dampening a little.

"One. If you have felt alone lately go to Dejected Desert." Duo glanced at Heero. "I'm going." He said watching Heero's expression but he saw nothing out of the ordinary… but then again his eyes were downcast so he couldn't read anything in them. "Because… I don't feel it when I'm with this _one_ person, but I have to leave every night… and it gets lonely. Your turn." Heero rolled. "Four. Ungame. Whom would you call if you had an emergency at 4 o'clock in the morning?"

"You." He said easily and then, "Your turn."

Duo grinned at Heero's answer. "Two. Ungame." Heero picked up a card.

"What is something you will never do?"

"Cheat on my significant other." He answered. "Roll." Heero held the dice in his hand for a little while contemplating before letting it roll. "Six. Ungame. Talk about a time when your feelings were hurt."

Heero dipped his head, his lips thinning. "I don't want to play this game anymore." He said as he got off the bed.

"I'm sorry Heero. Don't be mad." Duo said quickly as he rushed after Heero.

"I'm not mad. I don't like that game. Let's stop here." Duo sighed and hugged Heero anyway. The whole point of the game was to get the sensitive stuff out of the way. Not to evade it even more.

But he'll find out what happened. And he'll find Adam too. He already had made plans about hacking into the police mainframe to see if there was any information about Adam there.

Duo managed to stay over that night. He also got to sleep in Heero's bed. So the plan hadn't been a total disaster. He now knew that Heero wanted to go sailing, his favourite day of the week was Thursday and that he still felt guilty about something Adam had said.

It was only a matter of time before Duo got to the heart of the whole situation.

* * *

A/N: Today was an updating day! It was fun! Now I'll go back to studying... or try to... maybe... 

Oohh 8 o'clock... maybe there's a movie on...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

A/N: Extra long chapter today! I couldn't stop writing this one and then I felt like cutting it in half wouldn't achieve much so I posted the whole thing at once. Also... please don't kill me! Its going to be a happy ending I swear!

(I can't get away from angst I suppose... and the cliffy-ish ending was also unintentional. Sorry!)

And errhhmm... forgive any mistakes, I only proofread it once... and Heero's a little OOC as he usually is in this fic... for some reason...

Chapter 8: Accidents and Revelations

Posted on 4th December 2007

"Wufei. I need your help." Duo said quickly as soon as Wufei opened the door. He was currently dressed in a robe and pajamas and had the biggest case of bed-hair this side of the continent. "You're still sleeping?!" He gaped as he looked at the time. It was noon.

"We had a late night! And what are you doing here?" Wufei asked barring the doorway with himself.

"Oh you lucky dog! Didya get some? Not going to invite me in? Nevermind I'll make myself at home." Duo shot sentence after sentence and pushed the door open. With purpose he put his bag down on the dining table and started to hook up his laptop.

"Oh yes, please, come in. My home is your home." Wufei said to the empty hallway outside sarcastically as he slammed the door and went to Duo's side. "What are you doing?"

"I need to hack into the police database." Duo said and Wufei stumbled, nearly falling in the process.

"Wh-what?" He asked as he shook his head.

"Police mainframe. I need some information." Duo explained. "Long story, but I want to see if there's any information on a guy named Adam Shaw. His address would make my day."

"Meiran, could you make us some tea? I think he'll be here a while." Wufei called and Duo heard footsteps go into the kitchen.

"Me-me? Could I get coffee instead? Thanks babe!" Duo called out and Meiran stuck her head out of the kitchen.

"No problem Duo. Black or…?"

"Black please!" She nodded and went in. Duo turned to look at Wufei. "She looks positively glowing my man! Didn't know you had it in you!" Duo teased and Wufei blushed red. He pulled a chair up to Duo and chose to ignore the comment.

"Why couldn't you look at the phonebook? Less dangerous… more logical. Although we both know how you despise logic."

Duo shot him a look and Wufei grinned. "I did, if you must know. He's unlisted. I _did_ however, find Derouche's number. Wanna crank call him tonight?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as he handed him a piece of paper with James' number on it.

Wufei slapped his forehead tiredly. "This is your last hope? If we get caught we could serve jail time."

"That's why I came here Wu-bear. I know how good you are with covering up your tracks. I've seen you watch porn on the company computers and no one's caught you yet!" He said loudly and heard Meiran huff in the kitchen.

"That's not true! I work! I've never… Maxwell!" Duo sniggered enjoying annoying him way too much.

"Hey? Wanna head to the gym after this? We haven't worked out in a while and you're looking chubby." He said before grinning and pulling up the police website login page.

"Yeah sure, let's go to the gym after we're done hacking into a government database. No big deal. It's all normal, normal things that normal people do." Wufei said exasperated. "Why couldn't you find a boyfriend who was normal? And who didn't have stalkers running after him?"

"Coz Heero's special." He said distractedly and then pulled Wufei's face into the laptop screen by his hair. "Work your magic."

Just as Wufei pulled the laptop over to him Meiran came with a tray full of hot tea and coffee with cookies. "Are you two doing something illegal?" She asked as she put the tray down on the table. When she received two blank looks in response to her question she had her answer. "Don't tell me anything about it. When you guys get arrested I'll plead ignorance." She said as she yawned. "Don't wake me up unless you two are either getting murdered or jailed. Anything less than that and I'll kill you." And she headed back to the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Wu-man, I have a sneaking suspicion that _she_ may be the one doing_you._" Duo commented as Wufei blushed red and smacked him hard on the back of his head. Then with a huff he started working on hacking in.

As the minutes passed Duo's boredom got the better of him. He started making a sculpture out of the forks and spoons and knives placed on the dining table. After that fell apart spectacularly showering the entire place in silverware, he moved onto making animals out of napkins. He then decided to rearrange Wufei's books in his study by interest value judged according to Duo. He also then meticulously placed post-its with comments on them regarding the synopsis on the back of some of the more used books.

It was hard work… but it took up time. "You just want information right?" Wufei asked after about an hour of sifting through codes. Duo dropped the book in his hand and skipped over to him, who had yet to see the mess the house was in.

"Can you make a wanted alert for James Derouche?" Duo asked very seriously. Wufei ignored him. "Dude he's made my life hell! Let's give him one back."

"Okay, you have ten minutes to do any searches before the virus I put in is destroyed by the security system and then it'll come for us." He said as he handed the computer to Duo. As soon as he handed the computer back to Duo his eyes fell on the mess on the dining table and he let out a silent scream. Duo ignored him.

"Adam Shaw… Adam Shaw… There's too many Adam Shaws." Duo said exasperated. "I can't go through all of them in ten minutes."

Wufei went to his study, Duo heard him exclaim and kick something in there, and got a disk. He downloaded all the Shaw files into that disk and then logged out of the computer. "Now you can go through them at your leisure."

Duo looked at the disk in his hands with awe. "Wufei… if you weren't married and/or straight I'd have wild monkey sex with you right now." He watched Wufei's face turn red so fast he was _sure_ the guy must have some massive internal bleeding somewhere. "You make the master of hackers look insignificant and I find that very_very_ attractive." Duo continued in a fake breathy voice as he continued to stare into Wufei's eyes. A rather large, prominent vein made an appearance on his forehead and Duo watched it curiously as it twitched. "You hear that Meiran?! I'm gonna make wild monkey love to your husband!"

"Go right ahead. Maybe that'll loosen him up a bit!" Came the prompt reply and Wufei's left eye twitched violently.

Duo felt laughter bubble inside him. He tried to hold it down but eventually he felt the corners of his lips twitching and his jaw quivering with the need to laugh and it burst out of him. He laughed so hard that he felt his stomach tying in knots and his breath coming in short bursts. He barely heard Wufei yelling 'Get out' as he was bodily thrown out of the apartment, his laptop sailing after him that he just barely managed to rescue… all without stopping laughing. By the time he got home, he was hiccupping.

oOOo

Lounging on his bed at home Duo decided to call Heero. "Hey He-man!" He said as the phone was picked up. He heard Heero chuckle lightly before he answered.

"Duo, how are you?"

"I'm okay. I was wondering if you want to meet at the park today? It's been a while since we went there…"

"Sure. Aiko's been wanting to go out too. I'll be there around five okay?"

"Great! See you then love." He said as he hung up. His eyes fell on the disk sitting innocently on the desk across from him. He hadn't started looking through it yet.

He shrugged as he fell back into bed. What's a couple more hours going to do? He'll look them over when he comes back from the park.

oOOo

"Heero!" He called when he saw the familiar figure sitting in the grass in front of a jumping Aiko. He was bundled up because of the cold. The weather network had forecasted snow and ice later that evening. He himself was wearing a bulky jacket with gloves and a warm cap pulled over his hair and ears. His braid was sticking out the back awkwardly but he hated stuffing it down his jacket.

Heero got up as he heard Duo's voice and gave him a brilliant smile. Duo ran over to him and jumped on him, hugging him tightly and kind of glad he had excellent balance.

"Oh Heero I missed you so much!" He said as he placed a big, wet, sloppy kiss on Heero's lips but instead of being grossed out he laughed.

"I missed you too Duo." He managed to say before Duo kissed him again, longer and deeper this time. "Shouldn't you be worried someone might be taking pictures?" He said as they broke for air.

"Nah… it's not like they can follow us…" He stopped as he spotted a man across the park with a camera in his hand. He was wearing a dark jacket and blue jeans looking like a normal passerby. He was taking pictures even as Duo glared at him. "… twenty four hours… Heero, I'll be right back." He said as he let go of him and dashed towards the man like mad.

The guy seemed to have realized he was caught and he turned tail and ran. Duo followed him out of the park and into the maze of alleys behind the buildings. He barely managed to keep the guy in sight as he zoomed erratically from one alley to another.

"Hey! Stop!" He called but he knew how stupid it would be if the guy actually _did_ stop. "Stop!" He screamed anyway.

Imagine his surprise when he _did_ stop. He stopped right across a small road from him. Duo walked up to him with purpose. "Now listen you…" He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as the guy placed a gloved hand on Duo's chest and pushed him back lightly, the smile on his face disconcerting. "What the…?"

The guy pushed him a few steps further back and then stopped to admire his handiwork. Meanwhile Duo was dumbstruck as he recognized the dark hair, the green eyes... "Adam…?"

_I've seen him before. I've seen him before. Where have I seen him before?_

"Goodbye Mr. Maxwell." He said, his voice deep, as he turned and ran and Duo stared after him wondering what was going on.

Next thing he knew he was staring at the oncoming headlights of a truck, the scream of its horns ripping through the evening air. He felt chilling white fear take hold of his body as he froze. His eyes widened as he watched the truck come closer and closer, every millisecond feeling like an eternity, the blaring horn breaking his ear drums and shattering any sense of logic or common sense he had.

_I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die._

He heard someone yell and grab the front of his jacket and pull so hard he stumbled into them. His right hand got clipped by the truck, the glove pulled right off. The truck screeched to a halt several feet away as the driver cursed at them but Duo didn't hear any of that.

Someone was holding him, telling him he was an idiot and that everything would be okay at the same time. Someone was holding his injured hand up and out of the way so that he won't hurt it further. And someone was hugging him tightly to a warm chest.

"Shh… Duo… What happened? Are you okay? " Duo was trembling and that was enough answer for the guy. A crowd started gathering at the place and someone picked up his discarded glove and handed it to him.

"Should we call the police or an ambulance?" Someone asked.

"No I'll take it from here. Duo's a friend." The man holding him said, his chest vibrating with the words. "Duo…" His chin was grasped by warm fingers and pulled up so he could see the face of the man. "Talk to me, say something."

"Trowa…?" Didn't Trowa hate him? Didn't he tell him he'd kill him the next time he saw him?

"I think you might be in shock." He said looking over his pale complexion, his wide blank eyes and shallow rapid breathing. "I'm taking you to the hospital. We need to get your hand looked at too."

At the mention of his hand, Duo felt it twinge with pain and he looked at it to see a mess of blood and broken fingers.

_That could have been me… the whole me… I could have been killed…_

"Come on." He started nudging Duo towards a car.

"Heero… park..." Was all Duo could say but Trowa understood and pulled out his cell phone.

"Quatre. Heero's at the park. Duo's had an accident I'm taking him to the hospital. No he's fine, he's just in shock. Could you…? Yes. Okay great, I'll call you later. Bye baby." Putting the cell away he looked at the crowd gathered. "Did any of you see the face of the man that did this?"

The people shook their heads and Trowa sighed. He opened the car door and put Duo in, buckling his seat belt for him. Duo stared at his mangled right hand.

_I could have ended up like that… my hand… _He imagined the whole thing again, this time the truck _did_ hit him and he saw his broken remains on the asphalt. _Hamburger meat… turned into hamburger meat…_

"Duo! Snap out of it." Trowa said as he watched Duo mumble stuff to himself.

"Hamburgers." He said and Trowa believed that the young man had finally lost his mind.

"We'll get you hamburgers after you get your hand looked at." He said as he drove. But Duo wasn't listening.

Is this how Heero felt? Only much _much _worse because he actually got hit? Did he feel like he had died only to wake up the next morning unable to see?

Duo felt himself get drowsy and he fought to keep his eyes open. Trowa noticed and grabbed his shoulder to shake him out of it. "Hey Duo? Want to play with the radio?" He suggested trying to get him distracted and make him stay awake. He'd heard somewhere that it was not good for someone with shock to go to sleep in that state. Somehow Trowa managed to keep him somewhat preoccupied till they pulled into the hospital emergency.

oOOo

Trowa sighed as he looked at the sleeping Duo. The hospital room consisted just one bed that Duo was sleeping on and a couple of not very comfortable chairs randomly placed. Trowa was seated in one of those chairs keeping an eye on his best friend's accident prone boyfriend. He'd had quite a fright when he had seen Duo standing in the middle of the road staring at the oncoming truck. He'd been so sure he wouldn't make it in time…

He put his head in his hands. He was so sure that Heero would lose Duo, and then he'd go into depression again…

He heard the door open softly and saw Quatre and Heero enter.

"How is he feeling?" Quatre whispered when he saw Duo asleep.

"The doctor said his hand will take a while to heal. He broke three of his fingers as well as has a massive gash in his palm. Technically he could go home now but the doctor wanted to monitor his vitals since he seemed to be in shock." Trowa explained, his voice low.

"Where is he?" Heero asked holding out his hand. Quatre took it and led him to Duo where he made him sit down on a nearby chair. He then placed Heero's hand on Duo's uninjured one.

"Here's Duo." He said gently.

Heero's hand tightened around Duo's immediately and he pulled himself closer to his bed. He caressed his hand gently realizing that he came really close to losing him. "What happened?"

"I saw a man push Duo onto the road and then run away. For some reason Duo didn't get off the road and then he froze when the truck came. I managed to pull him out of the way but his hand hit the truck." Trowa explained.

Heero nodded. It sounded so much like what had happened four years ago… "Was it Adam?"

Trowa looked up sharply at his name. "No… at least I don't know… I didn't see his face."

Heero grunted but he was frowning. His hand continued caressing Duo's. "Is he really going to be okay?"

"Doctor said he will be fine." Trowa said to him gently. "If Duo sleeps fine tonight he'll be allowed to leave tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Trowa." Heero said sincerely. "For saving him… I know how you don't like him…"

Trowa sighed. "I don't hate him enough to want him get run over by a truck. I was just angry at him for hurting you."

Heero smiled. "I like him a lot. And he likes me too… I really would like you two to get along. I don't want to have to lose one for the other because you're both important to me."

Trowa nodded. "Sorry for that whole incident. I worry because I saw how small, insignificant problems with Adam escalated to… well… and I don't want to ever wonder if I should have stepped in earlier again."

"Adam was… different… Duo's nothing like him…"

"I'm sorry. I'll apologize to Duo once he wakes up too. But I'll be apologizing for breaking his nose, not for standing up for you." He clarified and Quatre smiled at him.

"I think Duo would be fine with that." He said watching Heero. He didn't smile, his hand lingered on Duo's.

"How deeply does he sleep? Shock or no shock we've been talking normally for ages and he's yet to stir." Trowa said gesturing with his hand towards the sleeping man.

"He's a heavy sleeper. Even Aiko jumping on the bed in the morning didn't wake him up." Heero said with a small smile and Trowa froze.

"He spent the night at your place?" He said his voice deepening. Heero stilled having realized what he had just told but then he gave a mental shrug. "In your bed?"

"Yeah he did… so?" He shrugged physically this time.

Trowa put his head in his hands. "I give up." He said exhausted.

oOOo

"Stop picking at it." Trowa warned as Duo pulled at the plaster and bandages covering his hand. They were heading to Heero's house after picking Duo up from the hospital the next morning. The doctor had told them that Duo's vitals were perfectly fine and he was good to go.

"It itches!" He whined as he tried to scratch through the plaster. Quatre and Heero were sitting in the back seat talking amongst themselves as Duo had taken the passenger seat. He felt fine although he felt a small amount of nervousness everytime a truck passed them on the road.

"You have to be the unluckiest man I know. Within a week you've had your nose broken and your hand smashed to bits. How do you do it?"

"I don't know. It's a talent. Can we get burgers and fries? You promised me those yesterday. I want a double bacon cheeseburger." He said as he turned around to address Heero. "Wanna share a milkshake with me Heero?"

Breaking off his conversation with Quatre Heero answered him. "Milkshake? I want strawberry."

"And you Kitty Quat? Cyclops' buying so we can go nuts." He said to him with a grin. Quatre flashed him a big smile and nodded.

"I'll decide when we get there."

Sighing Trowa took the next exit to the nearest Fast food joint.

oOOo

"I don't know what I was thinking when I decided this was a good idea." Duo complained as he stared at the mess of his burger. It had fallen apart. He couldn't use both his hands to hold the burger and one hand didn't offer enough stability for him to actually bite it. Not to mention he was trying to eat it using his left hand, his non-dominant side. Hungry and frustrated at everyone else enjoying their meal he shoved a couple of fries in his mouth. He was also trying to maintain some of his dignity as other people in the restaurant looked at him.

"Don't worry Duo. No one's accusing you of thinking." Trowa said with a completely straight face as Quatre started laughing and Heero chuckled.

"Hardy har har one-eyed cyclops." He retorted bitterly.

"Duo… all Cyclops are one-eyed." Heero corrected. "So saying one-eyed Cyclops is repeating yourself."

Duo growled and started picking up pieces of his burger. Not even having junk food was cheering him up today. Life's just been that annoying.

"Okay, enough jokes." Trowa cut in and everyone turned to look at him. He turned to Duo. "Who pushed you on the road and why didn't you get off? As far as I saw you had enough time to step onto the curb again."

Duo fell silent and put his half eaten burger down. "I froze." He said and made cutting motions with his left hand to tell them to drop it. He didn't want to tell them Adam was behind it in front of Heero.

Quatre's eyes widened and he mouthed 'Adam?' to Duo who nodded.

Trowa mouthed 'what?' to Duo and he shrugged and mouthed back 'later'.

"If you don't want me here just tell me and I'll go. Don't take advantage of my handicap." Heero said looking annoyed and Duo sweated at having been caught.

"Ehrrmm…" He said intelligently and looked to Trowa and Quatre for help.

"It's getting late, let's go." Trowa said as he got up. Duo saw Heero frown darkly but he got up with them anyway. "I'll drop Heero off first and then we'll drop you Duo, is that all right?"

"Ye-" Duo started to agree but was interrupted by Heero.

"He's staying with me." He said decisively and even Trowa found himself at a loss to argue.

"Let's go." He said as he threw his arm over Quatre's shoulders and pulled him close, leading him out. Duo stood next to Heero awkwardly and then he placed a hand on his shoulder. Heero tensed for a moment but then allowed him to lead him out of the restaurant and to Trowa's car.

oOOo

As soon as Trowa pulled out of the driveway the door slammed closed and he found himself face to face with Heero. Duo knew that if Heero could see then he would be getting glared at like there was no tomorrow. Currently he was just glad he was wearing shades.

"Hey… Heero…" Duo said shuffling in the corner. He was feeling uncomfortable and his hand was giving slight twinges of pain when he kept it hanging too long.

"What happened there? Why wouldn't you tell me and tell everyone else?" He said looking hurt and frustrated.

Duo shuffled on his feet. "Heero… I…"

"We've barely gotten into a relationship and you're already hiding things from me?" his lips were thin and he was subtly grinding his jaw. Duo felt horrible but he had gotten himself buried so deep he had no idea what to do anymore.

"I can't tell you Heero…" He said softly hoping he wouldn't get mad.

"But_ they_ know. _I_ don't know and _they_ know." He hissed.

Duo swallowed loudly. "You have your secrets too."

"Ones that no one know. You on the other hand… does Wufei know too? Whatever it is that you're hiding?" He moved his hand through the air in a cutting motion. "Maybe it was in the news, so everyone knows but me? Is that it?"

"Heero… don't…" Were they having a fight? Their first fight?

"Why is it that…" Duo saw him swallow thickly. "I just…"

He suddenly looked uncertain and Duo walked up to him and hugged him tightly. "I was so afraid that you'd die…" He said as he hugged Duo back fiercely. "And then no one would tell me what happened…"

"It was Adam." Duo said and Heero seemed to stop breathing for a few moments. "He knew my name and he pushed me in front of that truck. Is that what happened to you too Heero?"

Heero pulled away from him and then shook his head. "He didn't push me in front of the truck."

"Then… what happened?" He couldn't have been drunk or anything like that… how would he end up in front of the truck then?

"It's more complicated than that." He said as he turned to go into the hallway towards the bedroom.

"You don't have to tell me, it's okay." Duo said as he followed Heero. He mentally smacked himself for saying that. He wanted to know damnit!

Heero shook his head but continued walking. Duo noticed how Heero's each step was the same stride as the last one, identical… he also watched how Heero reached for the doorknob to his room the exact moment, no guesswork.

He counted his footsteps… it was hard for Duo to imagine. To know the number of steps to each spot in the house from every other spot… it made his head spin…

And it made him appreciate the kind of life Heero was forced to live. To constantly count steps, to check all the windows and doors manually every night because he couldn't just visually assure they were locked… the fear that there might be someone right in front of him and he wouldn't see them…

Maybe Duo was more afraid for Heero than Heero was for himself?

"Why do you live alone, Heero? I don't think Trowa would mind moving in with you." Duo said randomly and he saw Heero frown slightly.

"He _did_ live with me. Then he met Quatre and moved out. He offered to move in again and he stayed with me for about two months then I told him to move back in with Quatre. I didn't want to be a burden." He explained.

"Where are your parents?"

"They died when I was thirteen. This house belongs to them… that's the only reason I live here. I couldn't afford it otherwise." Duo grunted. "Don't look, I have to change." He said as he pulled out a pair of soft cotton pajamas.

"You're not going to change in the washroom?" Duo asked surprised. Was he going to trust him not to look?

"It's cold in there… could you wait in the hallway for a moment?" He asked hugging the pajamas to his chest.

"I thought it was okay if I didn't look." Duo said with a smirk. Suddenly he was feeling playful again. He didn't like fighting with Heero, he liked annoying him more.

"I know you'll look."

Duo laughed and then walked to the door. But instead of stepping out he opened it and closed it again. Then very softly he stepped away from the door and stayed really quiet.

He watched Heero as he stood in the centre of the room uncertainly. He then walked to the door and touched it lightly realizing it was closed. Then he hovered some more.

"I know you're in here Duo." He said but Duo could detect a note of uncertainty in his voice and decided to play on that. He grew so quiet he stilled his breathing even. He saw him shift his balance from one foot to another confused. "Are you in here?" He asked again and reached out randomly but he was too far from Duo to actually touch him. He bit his lower lip and then his hands grasped the hem of his shirt lifting it over his head.

Duo sucked in a quiet breath as Heero's flat, smooth stomach and dark nipples were exposed to him. He could see that Heero could sense him there because of the way the tiny hairs on his arms stood up on end and small goosebumps appeared everywhere Duo's eyes fell. His hands grasped the waistband of his jeans but he stopped. "Please Duo…"

He couldn't ignore that and Duo walked to the door, opened it, stepped out and closed it behind him. When he came back in five minutes later Heero was dressed, his shades gone, and putting his clothes away. Duo sat down gingerly on the bed watching his practiced movements. He followed him with his eyes, the way the thin cotton pajamas moved against the outline of his legs and the way the shirt formed to the outline of his waist when he bent down to put his shoes to the side.

"Will you tell me what happened the night of your accident?" Duo asked deciding not to think too hard about it. If Heero didn't want to then he'll refuse. Again. Simple as that.

"Adam… how long has he been in contact with you?" He asked instead and Duo frowned at his obvious evasion.

"Remember the guy who was trying to blackmail me and was taking pictures? It was Adam, I caught him with a camera at the park yesterday." He touched his broken hand gingerly remembering the truck. "He pushed me in front of an oncoming truck."

Heero grunted and sat down next to Duo. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. My hand hurts a bit but otherwise I'm okay." He nodded even though Heero couldn't see. "I just don't know how he knows me… how he is able to send those pictures to everyone in my office…how he knows so much… I just don't know." Duo frowned thinking hard but it didn't make sense.

"I put out some clothes for you to change into…" Heero said to him placing a hand on his arm. Duo nodded and got up changing into the clothes Heero had left for him right in front of him. What was the point? It's not like he could see.

"I met Adam outside a bar." Heero said and Duo stilled for a moment listening. "Trowa, Quatre and I… we were sixteen and too young to go into the bar. Adam was outside and he offered to help us get in. He was eighteen so he could go in."

Duo quickly finished changing and switched the lights off. He sat down on the bed next to Heero and listened.

"He was cute…" Heero shrugged. "He paid extra attention to me. By the time the night ended we had exchanged phone numbers." He smiled slightly. "It wasn't long before we started going out. Trowa didn't like him much, said that something about Adam made him worry. But I didn't listen. I liked him a lot." Heero started pulling at the hem of his shirt as he continued talking. "Everything was going well but then one day Adam told me he was jealous of Trowa because we hung out a lot. I told him we were just friends but I don't think he believed me." Heero ran his fingers through his hair, the light from the street giving his dark hair a bluish glow. "He told me not to see Trowa again… and I understood that. I mean Trowa and I were really close so I can see how that would make him worry…"

He leaned back against the headboard of the bed and put his hands on stomach as he continued. "Trowa got angry at Adam for separating us. He came here one day and yelled at Adam about being jealous and insecure. It escalated to insults and threats."

So that's what that happened between Trowa and Adam? Duo lied down next to Heero and ran his fingers through his short hair.

"When Trowa left… that was the first time Adam hit me." Duo's hand stilled in Heero's hair and he felt his blood boil. Adam _hit_ him? He took several calming breaths trying not to let Heero know he was getting agitated.

"Why didn't you break it off with him?" Duo asked softly and he saw Heero tense.

"I loved him. I tried but I couldn't. I love him too much." Duo froze at that. From Heero's expression it didn't seem as though he had noticed the lack of past tense in the last sentence. Did he still… after all this time love that bastard? He was too afraid to confirm what he thought so he kept quiet letting Heero continue. "Adam moved in with me. He watched me at all times… but it wasn't so bad actually… it sounds worse when I say it like that." Duo fidgeted. Suddenly he didn't want to know. Heero was still in love with him… and he felt his heart break somewhat at that.

"The night of the accident… he had a couple of his friends come and we all went to a club just at the edge of the city. I guess he got drunk and he tried to force me into… well… I refused and then his friends got aggressive…"

"Aggressive?" Duo asked, his eyes narrowing. "Did they try to rape you?"

Heero was silent for a moment and then he sat up. "Rape is too strong a word…"

Duo sat up quickly as well getting angry. "Heero. Did they, or did they not force themselves on you when you refused?"

"It wasn't like that!" Heero exclaimed looking frustrated. "Adam was there! He wouldn't…"

"Did Adam stop them?"

"He… he would have! I didn't give him a chance." Heero said looking close to tears. "Before he could do anything I ran and I got hit!"

"Heero! Why can't you see that Adam was not going to save you!?" Duo hissed. "If he wanted to stop them it wouldn't have gotten to the point where you would panic and run!"

"And how would _you_ know what Adam would do? You don't even know him!" He said close to shouting.

"How can you take his side after he tried to KILL ME!" Duo yelled the last two words and Heero flinched.

"Maybe he wants me back." Heero said in a monotone voice but Duo could detect a hint of hope in that sentence that made his heart break to pieces.

"You'll take him over me?" Duo looked away. "I love you and you'll take him over me?" Heero stayed quiet and Duo had had enough. He got off the bed and changed back into his own clothes. "I'm leaving."

"That's why I didn't want to tell you!" Heero yelled tears streaming down his face. "I NEVER told anyone!"

Duo stopped and looked at Heero who looked so small sitting in that huge bed, his face wet with tears that he was trying to dry using his sleeve. Duo couldn't stop himself as he reached for Heero with his left hand holding his chin up and he kissed him hard pushing him back onto the bed. Duo pushed his tongue into Heero's mouth tasting his tears and rested his entire weight on the smaller boy, feeling his entire body against his own. He shifted to put his hurt hand out of the way, ignoring the way his arm twisted uncomfortably trying to keep weight off. He let go of Heero's mouth and started licking and sucking on Heero's neck tasting the skin there, finding it hard to stop. Heero's hands were in his hair, not stopping him, not encouraging him.

"I love you so much and you'll take him over me?" He asked again against the skin of Heero's neck and he got no answer, just rapid shallow breaths and a swallowed moan. With his good hand he pushed Heero's shirt up, his hand on his chest feeling the skin there, the way his stomach jumped when his fingers came in contact with it. He pinched Heero's nipples, caressing them until they were hard nubs. He pulled Heero's shirt over his head threw it to the side not caring where it went. He descended on him licking, kissing and sucking him everywhere. His hand found its way between Heero's legs and squeezed the hardness he found there making him moan loudly. Again, Heero didn't stop him.

Heero let go of Duo's hair in favour of fisting the bed sheets. His face was flushed and he was panting. Duo pushed open Heero's legs and then sat in between them, licking him through the thin cotton of his pajamas. Heero threw his head back at the sensations but didn't stop him.

Duo then reached for the waistband of his pajamas intending to pull them down when Heero's hand finally stopped him. He gripped Duo's hand tightly refusing to let it move. He sat up and placed his hand on Duo's chest feeling him as it slid down to his stomach and then grasped him between his legs. He chuckled briefly at the hardness he found.

"If I was to refuse you now… and if you didn't stop… it would be my fault, not yours." Heero said to him and Duo's eyes widened. "I let it get too far. I didn't stop you soon enough. My fault."

"I'm not like Adam. If you say no, then I stop." He said determined. "I won't rape you. Ever." He breathed in deeply trying to calm his raging hormones. "Bye Heero." He said as he turned and left.

As soon as Heero heard the front door open and close he felt tears streaming down his cheeks. He reached for the cell phone sitting on his side table and called Trowa.

"Heero?" Trowa picked up.

"I made Duo leave me. Duo left me." He said as he hiccupped. "Duo left me."

"I'm coming there right now, okay Heero? I'll be right there." He said as he cut the call. Heero pulled his knees to his chest and cried silently.

Outside Duo leaned against a lamp post at the main intersection near Heero's house. "He doesn't love me." He whispered to himself and then headed to the subway station.

* * *

A/N: Uhh... please don't kill me! (Ducks and covers)  
I promise this is the darkest chapter! It'll only get lighter from here! This was the big revelation chapter thingy ...  
I'll go now... 

(shuffles away)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Do not own Gundam wing. Won't ever. Probably. Unless I get rich. Then I'm gonna buy it or something and remake the entire thing so that everyone is humping everyone. Other than Dorothy. Shudders

A/N: Heeelllllooooo... Hiiiiiii... I'll stop talking now and let you read. grins

Another longish chapter although not as long as the last one. Don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

Chapter 9: Fight or Flight in Chinese Paradise.

Posted on 14th December 2007

It was late by the time Duo got home. He had dragged himself to the subway station. He had spaced out on the platform and missed his train. When he finally got enough mind to board the right train he had missed his stop and had to backtrack.

Now he was just plain miserable as he slowly untied his shoelaces. He gripped one end and pulled watching the knot unravel smoothly. He pulled his shoe off and stared at his socked foot, a small hole on the side of the white cloth becoming larger and larger with every wash. He wriggled his toes and smiled at them. Then suddenly he had tears pouring down his cheeks as he thought of Heero and his soft hair and warm arms. The apartment felt too lonely suddenly, too empty and too silent. He wanted Heero back… and he wasn't even sure if he'd ever had him to begin with.

His hand throbbed, hanging straight down and straining the wounded flesh there. He ignored it. A broken hand didn't seem like such a big deal anymore.

Despondent, he pulled his shoe back on. There was no way he can stay in that small apartment tonight. He'd go mad.

He left the building quickly, just letting his feet decide his destination as he let his mind wander. He went over everything that had happened in the past two days and he felt exhausted. Drained both physically and emotionally. And yet he didn't want to go home.

He found himself standing in front of Wufei's building. He stared surprised. Wufei lived not too far from him, but too far to walk on foot…

He checked the time, it was an indecent three am. There was no way he could talk to Wufei right now. He might consider Wufei his best friend but he had no idea how far the boundaries went when it concerned _him_. Maybe he'll go back home…

He stood there for a few moments longer. He really wanted to talk to Wufei… just tell him what happened… just have someone listen…

He got into the building and went to Wufei's floor and stared at his door. Just watching it, his hand held up ready to knock but he didn't have the heart nor the courage to wake Wufei up at this hour. Not to mention, it wasn't just Wufei… it was Meiran too… he was married and it was not good to just barge in on a married couple…

He felt his hand dropping down as he suddenly felt very alone. He had no one to go to except Wufei and if for any reason he couldn't talk to him…

What if Wufei stopped wanting to be his friend one day? What'll he do then? Who will he go to?

Maybe Wufei didn't consider him a friend at all… maybe he was just a bother… showing up at the worst times, annoying him, throwing things at him, teasing and taunting him, embarrassing him…

As he stood there he threw himself deeper and deeper into despair until he was slipping down the wall across the hallway to the ground, holding his knees as he cried silently.

A particularly loud hiccup escaped him when he tried to take a deep breath and suddenly the door was open and Wufei's sleep glazed eyes were staring blankly at him a glass of water in his hand. Was it just coincidence that he had gotten up for a drink right when Duo was outside?

"Duo…?" He asked quietly. Then suddenly his eyes cleared up and he put the glass of water down somewhere and opened the door fully walking out quickly. "Oh my god Duo what happened? What's wrong? Why didn't you knock?" He kneeled in front of him grasping Duo's plastered hand gently. He looked worriedly at Duo's tear stained face. "Come on, come inside." He pulled Duo to his feet slowly and led him into the warm apartment, closing the door behind him.

He led Duo to a couch and pushed him down on it. "What's wrong? Tell me." He urged and he watched as a fresh wave of tears started. He sat down next to Duo and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Heero doesn't love me." He said feeling rather like a child crying to his older brother but that's what he felt like at the moment. "He… he would rather take Adam over me…" He sobbed out staring at his broken hand.

"What happened to your hand Duo?" Wufei asked gently rubbing his shoulders lightly. He didn't know how long Duo had been sitting in the hallway outside, it was not warm by any means.

"Adam broke it." Duo chewed on his lower lip trying to hold his tears but it didn't work all that well. "He pushed me and my hand broke… and Heero would take him over me…"

"Shh…" Wufei soothed and hugged Duo to him while Meiran appeared in the living room slightly confused. "Meiran would you mind getting Duo some hot chocolate?" He asked and she nodded wide eyed when she saw Duo crying. She quickly went to the kitchen to start heating the milk. "Now Duo…calm down, and tell me everything."

And he did.

oOOo

Wufei looked helplessly at Duo as he stared blankly at the monitor. They had an exceptionally busy day that day at the office and Duo kept spacing out so much that he had barely gotten anything done. It was lucky that the boss liked him so much or he'd have been out of a job already.

"Hey Duo… how about you get done quickly and we leave early for lunch?" Wufei suggested and Duo seemed to start out of his day dream.

"Mm hmm." He said distractedly as his good hand moved slowly over the keyboard.

"You know what? Leave early today. Your dominant hand is broken and you're not feeling well. I'll go talk to Butt for you." Wufei got up and left as Duo continued to lazily stab a key here and there.

Fifteen minutes later Wufei came back and swivelled Duo's chair around so he was facing him. "Butt said fine. In fact he gave you a couple of days off on account of the accident. Now come on." He said and pulled Duo to his feet.

The despondent man shrugged into his jacket and cap lethargically while Wufei got pulled on his woollens as well.

"And what's wrong with _you_?" Derouche drawled when he saw Duo's slow movements. Duo tensed but he didn't feel like having a verbal fight with him right that moment.

"Leave him alone Derouche." Wufei said with a slight threat in his voice.

"How'd you break your hand?" James asked instead but this time he was not sarcastic.

"Accident." Duo said and turned away from him.

"Did you report it?" He asked, leaning against the wall facing the row of cubicles. Duo shook his head, watching Wufei organize his papers. "Why not?"

"I don't care." He said and Wufei grasped his arm lightly tugging him towards the exit. Duo followed quietly and they both missed the blonde man frowning at his answer.

oOOo

Wufei stared at the melancholic man in front of him. This was _not_ like Duo. At all. Duo was a chipper, happy-go-lucky guy who was rarely ever down. The braided idiot would bounce into a room and make it his personal mission to cheer up every person in there. Wufei could honestly say that Duo's incessant teasing and the friendly bickering between them had brought him out of a bad mood more than once.

And now that Duo was on the other end of the spectrum, Wufei was at a loss. Currently, Duo had his hands crossed on the table and his head resting on them, staring dejectedly at the people milling about in the mall. They were in a nearby food court that was bustling with activity. Wufei had hoped that Duo would feel better amongst lots of people.

"Hey…" Wufei said softly, putting his hand on Duo's head petting the hair there lightly. "Are you hungry?" Duo shrugged but didn't lift his head. "How about I get you something to eat?" He shrugged again in answer and Wufei sighed. He got up and walked to a nearby food joint to get him some burgers.

Duo loved burgers.

While Wufei was gone Duo let out a long shuddering breath. He had no idea why he felt so horrible. Fine, Heero didn't care for him. Big deal. He'd lived alone all this time, he can continue doing it. It's not _that_ big of a problem!

Even as he consoled himself he knew he was lying to himself. He hadn't even realized just how much he had gotten used to going to Heero every other day, calling him, hugging him, breathing in his scent and tasting him. It felt like someone had just told him he was to stop breathing.

What was worse was that he kept forgetting that they weren't together anymore and he would have the sudden thought of calling Heero and talking to him. Then he'd remember with a start and he would spiral further down into a big, black hole.

Lifting his head up he stared at Wufei's back standing in a line waiting for food. He felt his broken hand give pangs of mild pain caused by his arm going to sleep. He was massaging his arm dejectedly, trying to work some feeling back into it when he suddenly heard commotion behind him and a shout, "Trowa!"

Just as he twisted around in his chair to see what was going on his face was whipped to the side and he fell off the chair and landed on the ground with a dull thud. "Oww…" He moaned pathetically gripping his jaw with his good hand.

"Trowa! At least _talk _to him!" Quatre was right behind him trying to calm Trowa down but it wasn't working. When the green-eyed boy had seen Duo he had zoned in on the braided man and nothing Quatre said was being heard.

"You're no better than Adam! I should kill you!" Trowa snarled and grabbed Duo's shirt collar and pulled him up glaring at him eye to eye. Duo's face throbbed and he let his hands dangle freely. He didn't want to fight. He felt like shit already.

"Get off of him!" Wufei growled and bodily pulled Trowa off Duo just as the mall security came running.

"We're sorry but we have to ask you to leave." A couple of security guards asked them and Wufei huffed, grabbing Duo's arm and pulling him outside as Quatre forced Trowa to follow them outside.

As soon as they had exited into the parking lot Trowa came thundering to Duo and made to punch him again but instead found himself nursing a throbbing jaw and a seething Chinese.

"Don't you dare touch him." He threatened his eyes blazing with anger. Duo stared dumbstruck at the rare show of violence by Wufei. True, he threw things at Duo and threatened him with bodily harm more often than he said hello to the braided man… but never had he looked ready to kill.

"This has nothing to do with you Chang." Trowa hissed back.

"That applies to you as well."

"He hurt my best friend! I had to spend the entire last night holding him as he cried! You don't think he deserves everything he gets?!" Trowa snarled at Wufei but all Duo heard was that Heero had been upset. Upset about what? About him leaving?

"It's all about you isn't it?" Wufei shoved him but Trowa didn't even stumble. "You said that Duo needed to suffer because _you_ had to hold your friend all night. What about Duo? You don't think he was upset?" Wufei's voice rose as he spoke. "Guess what Barton? _I_ spent last night holding _my_ best friend too! But I didn't go hunting for Heero, now did I?"

"Wu…" Duo whispered but it went unheard. His eyes flickered to Quatre's worried form standing several feet away from them. When their eyes met Quatre gave him a small shaky smile.

"You're not the only one with a hurt best friend. This was the first time Duo had fallen this badly for someone. I could see it, he thought about Heero constantly! These past few months Duo has been at his happiest. And how would you feel if Quatre suddenly told you that he was in love with his ex and he'd give you up instantly?" Wufei accused calming down somewhat now that Trowa was not trying to kill Duo without thinking.

"Heero's not in love with Adam…" His green eyes glanced at Duo for confirmation and he looked away in response. "He's not. He can't be." He asked again and Duo shook his head. "He is?"

"Did he tell you that?" Quatre asked, finally speaking up. He hated violence. It made him nervous.

Duo shook his head again. "He never denied it when I asked him if he was."

"And did he specifically say that he would give you up?" Quatre walked up to Duo to stand next to him.

"No… but again, he didn't deny it when I asked him if he would. I asked him twice. He didn't answer me. And he didn't stop me when I left. If he had asked me even once to not go I wouldn't have." Duo said feeling the sting of tears in his eyes again but he blinked them back stubbornly. "He didn't say anything to keep me from leaving."

"Duo…" Quatre sighed and then hugged him gently. "Heero's blind. He can't see your expressions. And that worries him more than he's willing to admit. He can't tell when you're angry or upset. So he retreats into his shell and he doesn't talk."

"He couldn't tell from my voice?"

"Upset and angry tones are very similar. Haven't you ever noticed?" (1)

"So you're saying that this may have been a small misunderstanding blown way out of proportion?" Duo asked sceptically.

"No. I always felt that Heero never moved on because of a lack of closure on Adam's part. This just confirmed it. I need you to talk to Heero. Not just talk, but _talk_."

Duo stared into Quatre's wide blues eyes for a few moments and then decided that his words made sense. "Let's go Wu." Duo said to Wufei hoping that this confrontation was over.

"Did you hunt down Duo to this food court or was it just a coincidence that you were here today?" Wufei asked Trowa who shrugged.

"Heero was hungry, and he loves the Chinese food here. We thought it might cheer him up a little." He said looking to the side trying to move his jaw without hurting it too much. Damn that little Asian man could pack a punch!

"Next time Barton, try asking what happened before you go around punching people. Remember, you're not the only one with a friend, a lover and a family understand?" Wufei said to him and turned to go to Duo, grasping his arm lightly and tugging him towards the station.

Duo waved at Quatre as he left feeling much better than he had been that entire two days. "Family Wufei?" He asked nudging him lightly with his elbow and the Chinese man smiled at the light in Duo's eyes.

"Yes family Duo. You're my little brother." He answered smoothly but he was not prepared for the bone crushing hug that followed moments later.

"I love you big brother!" He exclaimed tightening his arms even more when the Chinese man struggled.

"Get off! Get off of me you mad man!" Wufei yelled trying to pry Duo's arms off him who was now rubbing his cheek against Wufei's hair making pleased purring noises.

A passing lady, all dolled up in stilettos and a very stylish long coat, shot them a weird look and Duo winked at her. "He's playing hard to get. But I know he wants me." He said to her and she walked away quickly shooting them a disgusted look.

Wufei managed to squeeze out of Duo's death hold and then glared at him from several feet away. "I don't know why I even bother saving you honestly…" He spotted Trowa and Quatre getting into their car from his spot and he yelled, "Barton! You can have your way with him now I don't care!" He saw Trowa stumble and then look at them, half inside the car and half out.

"No thanks!" He answered back and got in entirely before pulling the car out and driving away.

"Seems like you're stuck with me Wu-man." Duo said as he draped himself on him from behind and placed a loud, wet, sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Take me home and make mad, mad, love to me baby."

Wufei's face turned beet red in record time and Duo wondered just when he would stop having this reaction to Duo's teasing. He hoped it wasn't any time soon because it was way too much fun.

"Let's take you to your place and then I can go to mine." Wufei said and started to tug Duo along but he resisted.

"I… I think I'll go see Heero… this will sound stupid considering I only saw him yesterday but… I miss him."

Wufei nodded. "I'll see you at work in a few days then?" Duo nodded and with a final wave he left to go home deciding to skip the rest of the work day.

Duo turned and headed back into the mall. Now… which Chinese place did Trowa say Heero liked?

oOOo

Duo shuffled from foot to foot uncertainly in front of the door to Heero's house. He felt excited at getting to see Heero again while at the same time he dreaded the possibility that the blind boy would turn him away. He clutched the bag of food to his chest as he stared at the doorbell. He didn't want to press it and yet his fingers itched.

Frustrated he pushed his bangs out of his eyes not bothering with them when the slid right back into place again. Taking a deep breath he pressed the doorbell once and waited. And waited.

Feeling dejected he turned to leave when the door burst open and there stood Heero, his eyes wide open and unseeing but yet sparkling anyway.

"Duo?" He asked uncertainly held his hand out. Duo put the bag of food to the side and touched his fingers briefly against Heero's. Quickly clutching the braided man's hand Heero pulled him inside. Duo barely had time to grab the food before he was more or less thrown inside. "What are you doing here?" He asked Duo his eyes narrowed.

"Umm…" This was not how he was expecting Heero to react at all. It was either going to be hugs and kisses or a slammed door in the face. Where does pulling someone inside and then questioning their presence stand? "I uh…"

"I've been calling you for ages! And now here you are. What is going on Duo? Do you want to talk to me or not?" He stared at Heero's worried face and wondered. Heero had been calling him? Where was his cell? He felt his pockets and he realized he didn't have it. Oh right! It was probably still sitting on his desk being charged… for three days…

"Uh… I forgot it at home."

"Forgot what?" He looked puzzled.

"My cell phone. It's at home… I didn't get any of your calls." Duo sighed and grabbed his braid, playing with the frayed end. "Look Heero… I just… I just needed to see you…"

"Why'd you leave last night?" His voice wavered and he pushed Duo but without any real malice. "I told you everything. I told you things I haven't told my best friends and you left. Why did you leave?"

"I got you Chinese." Duo said weakly.

"You think I hadn't noticed? How you constantly tried to get me to talk. To tell you my deepest secrets? Did you really think I was that stupid?" Heero hissed and shoved Duo again with more anger this time. "You thought that when you showed up with a stupid game that focuses on personal details that I didn't know? You would always steer all conversations in that direction trying to get me to talk and you thought you were being so subtle weren't you?"

Duo felt horrible. All this time he had thought he'd been subtle enough that Heero wouldn't know. And suddenly all his tactics looked so obvious…

Heero sank down to the ground and put his head in his hands. "Last night… when you told me it was Adam who… I just… I felt horrible that my secret was causing you pain. So I told you. And you left me." Duo could see that Heero was trying not to cry but the telltale shaking of his shoulders gave him away.

Duo swallowed hard. He got down to his knees and crawled in front of Heero so that he was face to face with him. "If Adam walked in right now and wanted you back. What would you do?" He asked, his heart thundering against his chest afraid of the answer.

Heero had closed his eyes and he scrunched his nose in thought, his face still wet from his tears. "If I said I'd tell him to go away, what would you do?"

"I'd kiss you and never let you go."

"And if I said I'd go with him… what would you do?"

"I'd kiss you and hold you till you push me away." He answered and then touched Heero's face lightly with his fingers, cupping his jaw with his left hand. "I love you Heero."

Heero's arms came around Duo and clutched at his jacket. He pulled Duo in a tight hug, his face buried in his chest, his arms around the taller man's neck. "I love you too Duo." He mumbled against his chest.

"You don't have to say that. I know you still love Adam." Even as he said the words his heart skipped several beats in his chest. He felt Heero nod against his chest and he felt his heart break again. Honestly, he thought it would have been broken enough by now to not be bothered.

"But I love you more." He said and pushed himself tighter against Duo almost as though he wanted to melt into him.

"Really?" Duo's heart soared with Heero's words.

"Really."

"Really, really?" Duo asked with a smile and he felt Heero chuckle.

"Really, really." He confirmed with a quiet laugh.

Duo smiled broadly and patted Heero's hair as he felt lighter and so much happier. "So you're stuck with me for life huh?" He asked grinning.

"Oh woe is me." Heero countered in a blank voice and Duo laughed.

Pushing Heero away for the moment he studied his face. The tears had dried but had left tear tracks on his golden skin and his eyes were open again and as blue as the sky was after it rained. Damn but Heero turned him into a poet.

"So what all did you tell Trowa? He was pretty pissed at me earlier." Heero's face fell and Duo quickly tried to console him. "He didn't hurt me! Umm… much. He punched me but it doesn't hurt. No broken noses this time." He said with a smile and hoped it showed through in his voice so that Heero wouldn't feel bad.

"I didn't even say anything to him. I called him over and he just spent the night here. He didn't ask me anything, and I didn't say anything to him." Heero explained and Duo sighed.

"It's all right. Really. Wufei was there to defend my honour." Duo teased and managed to coax a laugh out of the smaller boy. They lapsed into silence then and Duo took the time to stare at his boyfriend - _Yess!! He's my boyfriend again!_ – his fingers running lightly over the back of Heero's hand feeling the silky smooth skin.

Heero reached out and grasped the fabric covering Duo's chest lightly, tugging him forward until Duo was draped over him, covering him entirely with his body. Duo hugged the smaller boy tightly against him, lifting his leg up and placing it over Heero's so that he could push their bodies together even closer.

They stayed together that way for a few moments, just enjoying the feel of their two bodies touching so closely. Duo could feel Heero's chest rise and fall with every breath and it calmed him down immensely.

"Stay tonight?" Heero asked and kissed Duo's chest through the shirt.

"If you want me to." He answered and then gasped when he felt Heero unbutton his shirt, push it out of the way and place soft, wet kisses on his skin.

"You don't want to?" He asked, his lips never leaving the skin of the braided man's chest. He licked the area thoroughly and then placed his lips tightly on that patch of skin and sucked hard.

"Ah…" Duo moaned, his hands tightening around Heero's back. "No… I want to… oh god I want to…"

Heero smiled against his chest and then bit the abused area, sucking it again to burst the small capillaries. He then licked the patch to soothe any left over pain and pulled back. "Does it show? Can you see it?" He asked.

Duo looked down and his eyes widened at the massive bruise forming on his right breast, just next to his sternum. "Damn! That's some hickey Heero!" He glanced at him and saw the proud smile on his gorgeous lips. "Guess I have to give you one to match, don't I?" He grinned evilly before tackling Heero to the ground and attacking his neck.

"No Duo not the neck! Everyone will see!" He protested but he was laughing as well. Soon his laughter dissolved into shallow breathing and pleased whimpers as Duo sucked and bit the sensitive skin just under his jaw.

"There…" Duo felt breathless, drunk on Heero's taste, when he finally let go of Heero's neck. "Try and hide _that_ masterpiece!" He exclaimed with a wide grin eyeing his work proudly. There was a dark red spot forming under his jaw, a little to left of his Adam's apple, out for the world to see.

Heero blushed and felt along the bruise gingerly.

"So… how about some Chinese now?" He grinned at the blushing boy and crawled off him, pulling him up along with himself. Life was suddenly looking much better and he could care less if Adam walked in right then and blew his brains out. If that happened, he'd die happy. Hell, he'd die grinning like a mad man.

Now all he had to do was try and get Heero to sleep naked with him that night.

* * *

(1) It's true! nods 

What the hell did the chapter title mean? I have no idea. It popped into my head as I was thinking of a title and I was like 'why not?'

Hope you liked!  
Until next time,  
Persephone


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

A/N: I'm sorry it's so late! In between problems with my graduation and writer's block and just plain laziness, this became hell to finish. This chapter was written when my writer's block wasn't as bad, but was still there, and therefore it's probably worse than the usual crap I spew out so yeah... just a warning XD Sorry!

Warning: I could only reread it twice before posting so there might be mistakes lurking (outside the usual grammatical errors that I can't seem to fix). If there's anything major point it out and I'll fix it ASAP.

Note: I don't know if I replied to every review to the last chapter. In case I didn't reply to yours: Thank you for reading the story! You rock! And thanks for the review!

Enjoy!

Chapter 10: One-sided conversations

Posted on 25th Feb. 2008

Duo squinted at the screen watching the pale yellow codes flitter quickly across it. His expert eyes were immediately drawn to one nonsensical code causing the program to crash and he fixed it. Then with a victorious smile on his face he closed the window and started the program again.

'_Error 193. This program has performed an illegal operation.' _

"Motherfucker!" He swore rather loudly and Wufei banged on the cubicle wall to warn him about his language. "Whatever Wu, my program just crashed again."

He heard a quiet sigh and then the sound of a chair's wheels squeaking. Next thing he knew Wufei was standing behind him, leaning over his shoulders to look at the codes.

"See here you…" Wufei started saying, pointing towards a couple of numbers and symbols when Duo's cell phone went off. Ignoring Wufei's glare at the ringing device Duo picked it up looking at the caller ID.

"It's Heero!" He said excitedly and flipped it open. "Heero! How are you?"

Wufei poked Duo until he got up off the chair distractedly taking his place he started working on Duo's program as he talked to Heero animatedly

"Yeah I'm okay… sure… okay great… see you! … Hey, I miss you!" He said with a _giggle_! A giggle! Wufei rolled his eyes at the mushy one sided conversation. "I love you!" He cooed and Wufei pinched the bridge of his nose. "But I love you more!" He felt his temper flaring. "No I love you more!" He started taking deep calming breaths. "I love you times infinity!" He started counting backwards from 200, prime numbers only. "You're my little ooggie woogiee!!" That's it!

"This is a workplace Maxwell!" He growled, "Take your little chat with Heero somewhere else."

"Hey Heero, sorry I have to go. The stick up Wufei's ass just grew thorns." He said with a smirk. "Say hello to Wu-puppy, sweetie."

"I don't have any need to talk to –" Wufei growled when Duo put the cell phone to his ear but stopped midway when all he heard was a dial tone. "What?"

"You're too easy to annoy Wu-babe." Duo said with a laugh, trying to move the fingers of his right hand. The plaster restricted movement but he was healing. The doctor had told him that another week or so and the plaster could be removed. The only problem he was facing was the infernal itching on his covered hand! It won't go away!

"Stop wasting time and come here." Wufei demanded and Duo grinned widely before leaning over his shoulder to look at the program and the codes raining down the computer screen.

oOOo

"How's Aiko doing?" Wufei asked as they headed out of the office building. He was looking down on his jacket fumbling with the zipper. The thing was getting tougher and tougher to click the older that jacket got. "Meiran was asking." He said as explanation before he finally gave up and snapped the buttons closed instead, shivering in the bitter cold.

"She's good. Why don't you just buy a new jacket?" Duo asked stuffing the remains of a sandwich from lunch into his mouth.

"I already _have_ a new jacket. I like this one better." He said stubbornly before shivering rather violently. Duo shrugged at his answer. He didn't think he'd ever understand Wufei.

They walked a little further before they heard loud voices. Someone was arguing and they both stopped when they heard a familiar voice answering agitatedly. Turning the corner they saw James Derouche, his pale face pink with anger and his blue eyes bright. He was talking rather loudly on his cell.

Curious, Duo held a hand out keeping Wufei from walking further and started listening.

"That was _not_ what I want! I don't want you to hurt anyone damnit!" He said as he paced back and forth. He scowled as he listened and then his face morphed to that of shock. "You cannot just try to –" He looked back and forth and whispered the next word so Duo and Wufei were unable to hear him, "– It just doesn't work that way!"

"Damn it I wanna know what's going on!" Duo said excitedly bouncing from foot to foot. Wufei shrugged. He was intrigued but he didn't feel all that comfortable eavesdropping on a colleague.

"No! Listen… listen… Ad- Listen to me DAMNIT!" He said loudly and then pinched the bridge of his nose. He took several deep breaths and then continued. "I know that if he was removed from the equation we'll both have what we want but –" He listened a bit more and then huffed.

"Ooohhh murder." Duo whispered as he plastered himself to the corner, just one eye peaking around the edge. Wufei leaned in further, now curious beyond belief.

"He clearly doesn't want…" Derouche was interrupted again and his face turned redder. "How dare you…" He seethed, "I'm tired of just hanging in the balance okay? Who do you want? You can't have us both."

"Love problems?" Wufei said quirking an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me Wu-puppy. I don't know how you go from murder to love." Duo whispered back.

As they watched Derouche leaned against the wall, mere feet from them and suddenly seemed defeated. "Just leave him alone Adam." He said softly but Duo and Wufei heard, their eyes widening at the name. "I don't care anymore. He deserves it."

"Adam?!" Duo whispered harshly and Wufei quickly shushed him.

"Not the same Adam?" He whispered back and Duo frowned.

"You can't be with me and then go after your –" Derouche sounded so tired that even Duo started feeling slightly bad for the guy. "You know what? We're done. Don't call me again." He said as he flipped the phone off.

Duo and Wufei scuffled back as James marched right past them, huddling in his jacket a little. He crossed the road quickly and disappeared into a throng of people. Duo and Wufei exchanged looks along the lines of 'What the fuck?' and 'That was interesting.'

oOOo

Duo hummed a little as he walked towards Heero's place, fighting the rough, chilly winds. He went over everything he had heard that day on his way back from work.

So… Adam… and Derouc- err… James… had something going on between them? Is it even the same Adam? If it's someone else then the coincidence is too much… but then again…

Okay so let's say for a moment that _this_ Adam was _that_ Adam... then James is in a relationship with him… which doesn't make sense because isn't Adam… well… trying to get Heero?

He couldn't be going after Heero while being with James at the same time… could he?

Is he two-timing them?

And apparently James knows about that? Which Duo doesn't mind quite as much because Derouche is an asshole and probably deserves what he gets but that's not the point and…

_Damn_.

And Duo wasn't even going to go in the direction of the maybe-murder conspiracy. He swallowed thickly. He really didn't want to know if Adam has been trying to kill someone. He was already knee deep in this whole thing when all he'd wanted was to go out with the cute guy at the park!

Life's quite the bitch sometimes! But the murder thing... is Adam really capable of -

He stopped mid-step and mid-thought. He glanced at his still healing right hand.

Well…_damn_.

Speeding up, he ran down the street, his arms flailing at his sides truly believing he has discovered something HUGE. He skidded to a stop at Heero's porch nearly slipping on the ice at the steps and knocked on the door excitedly.

As soon as the door is opened Duo flung himself into the house, expecting to glomp Heero but instead getting his face smashed into a broad, strong chest.

"Ngugh" Duo mumbled intelligibly as he peeled himself off the hulking giant and looked up.

"Hello to you too." Trowa said and stepped to the side letting the braided man inside.

"Trowa! Adam has been trying to kill me!" Duo said flailing his arms again and Trowa raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Because I was certain you got your hand fractured by a band of circus monkeys." He said dryly and closed the door, locking it.

Duo scowled at him and then stuck out his tongue at him. "Haha very funny. Now tell me where Heero is, I'm done talking to you." He demanded and before Trowa could even properly open his mouth to answer he continued, "Actually, don't talk. I'll find him myself." He said as he smacked Trowa's ass and danced out of his reach, laughing, when he reached for the hyper man.

He peeked into each room quickly before ascertaining that Heero must be in the basement. When he opened the basement door he heard enthusiastic barking and guessed that he must be playing with Aiko.

Going downstairs he tried to ignore Trowa shadowing him. He came upon Heero sitting on the ground, Aiko rolling around and jumping in front of him happily. He watched Heero for a moment admiring the way he sat on the ground, back against the wall, the dark glasses hiding his beautiful eyes and the way he had one elbow resting on a bent knee and the other jean-clad leg stretched out in front of him. He was wearing a loose, grey sweatshirt that was bunched a little at the back where he had likely slid down the wall exposing a strip of bare skin of his back. His hair were slightly messy as they always were… he probably didn't even know just _how_ good he looked.

"Ro baby!" Duo said loudly trying to swallow around his suddenly dry throat. It would not be good to get too… excited… while Trowa was here.

Heero's head jerked lightly at Duo's voice just as Aiko ran towards him, shoving her nose into his hand that was resting on his knee. He smoothly took out a red rubber ball from her mouth and threw it again with controlled practised moves.

"Duo." He said with that half smile that made Duo sweat. "You're here early."

Duo headed to Heero's side purposefully, sitting down close enough that his thigh brushed Heero's bent leg. "Yeah, couldn't stay away from my baby." He said with a wink to Trowa who smirked instead of getting riled up at him.

Trowa walked towards them, leaning against the adjoining wall, watching Aiko try to dig the ball out where it had rolled behind some storage boxes. "You were saying something about Adam earlier." He prompted and both Duo and Heero shifted their attention to him.

"Did something happen again?" Heero asked, worry creeping into his voice.

"Well… I'm not hurt if that's what you're asking." Duo said but then he pulled up his knees to his chest, crossing his arms over them and resting his chin on them. "But… something did happen… very weird though." Trowa grunted and Duo saw Heero frown at his answer. "Heero… do you recognize the name Derouche?" Duo decided to ask instead.

Heero's frown deepened but then he shook his head. Duo sighed. Trowa sank down to the ground in front of them as he got further interested. "Who's that?"

"A guy I work with." Duo shrugged. "I heard something strange today," and he proceeded to tell them about the snatches of one-sided conversation Wufei and him had heard that day.

"But it may not be the same Adam." Trowa proposed and Duo nodded. "But if he is… any ideas about what could be going on?"

"It sounded like… well, that Adam and James are in a relationship…" Duo saw Heero frown at that statement and for some inexplicable reason he found himself trying to explain it away. "It might not be that though, I didn't hear enough for it to be clear."

Heero stayed quiet and Trowa frowned as he watched his friend. "What would Derouche want out of this? If his Adam is our Adam then… well, what would James get out of you gone?"

Duo shrugged again. "Beats me. But as far as I could tell, they're done. James told Adam to not call him again. He may back off after this."

"Or get worse." Heero said quietly. Duo scowled and Trowa's lips tightened into a thin line. "He doesn't take threats well."

A moment of silence followed that statement. Duo chewed on his lower lip as he thought. Adam getting worse couldn't possibly be good… and Heero being here alone with a too-trusting dog was not a very comforting thought.

Duo would hate for him to be on the other side of the city should Heero need him. It'll take him at least half an hour to get here… not to mention the subway doesn't run at 2 am which would strand him in central while Heero was downtown.

His hand strayed to Heero's leg, grasping his thigh lightly as he fingered the inseam of his jeans. If only he lived near Heero… that would solve so many problems…

And he needed a damn car!

Well, his lease was ending soon anyway, so if he didn't renew it he could move downtown, find an apartment near Heero's house so he could run there if necessary.

Downtown apartments were expensive though…

Duo did some quick calculations in his head adding the likely costs of moving, the three times higher rent rate as well as the cost of a car he was planning on getting.

The numbers didn't look pretty.

He could skip the car and just walk everywhere. Not to mention staying close to his office would also reduce the cost of getting the subway pass…

He shook his head. He could afford it. It was doable and he was definitely earning enough to manage this. He'll move downtown, he had only two months left on his lease anyway… just enough time to give notice.

"I'll move." Duo proposed, breaking the silence.

Trowa glanced at him questioningly and Duo elaborated. "My lease is running out. I can't help Heero if I'm all the way in central and he needs me. This way, I get to be around if Adam tries something."

He glanced at Heero to see what he thought of the plan. His head was dipped, his bangs covering half his face but from the little bit of his face that he could see he noted that Heero was… blushing?

Why blushing?

Trowa looked at Duo, his green eyes looking deep into Duo's violet and then he nodded suddenly. "Good idea. Quatre and I live too far away and it's best if Heero has someone with him at all times… at least until this Adam business gets taken care of."

_At all times?_ Duo wondered about that as he frowned.

"When?" Heero asked, his voice quiet.

"My lease runs out in two months, I'll start hunting for an apartment now and so by the time it's done I should be good." Duo explained with a shrug.

Trowa frowned at him confused and then his eyes widened when Duo's words sank in. "You're _moving_?" He asked.

"Uh… yeah… that's what I said didn't I?" Duo asked as he glanced at the similar look of confusion on Heero's face.

"No… well, I thought…" Heero said but then stopped mid-sentence.

"We thought you were moving_ in_." Trowa said relaxing, and lying down on the soft carpet. Duo hummed when he heard that watching Heero's expression. It was schooled into blankness. For a few seconds the only sound in the room was Aiko's frustrated scratching trying to get at the ball. She whined for a moment and then resumed shoving her paw between the wall and carton.

"Well… I could… if you want me to I mean…" Duo said to Heero feeling his face heat up a little along with some other parts of his body at the thought of living with Heero.

Heero in the shower… Heero in the morning… Heero _naked_…

Duo swallowed a groan at the image.

"Do you want to?" Heero asked and Duo shifted uncomfortably. He glanced at Trowa checking to see what he wanted. Noticing Duo's look Trowa just raised an eyebrow in question.

_Oh yes I want to. I really, really want to. God I want to so much!!_

"I… uh… it would be nice." Duo said embarrassed and Heero nodded.

"There's only one bedroom." Trowa pointed out oh so helpfully and Duo shot a glare in his direction.

"Yeah, I noticed Cyclops." He said and threw an arm around Heero, hugging him to his side. "I'm sure Heero won't mind sharing."

"I'm sure." Trowa echoed with a smirk. Then with one smooth move he had pulled himself up and standing in front of them… looming rather, with his height. "I'm going to head back now, Quatre must be back by now." He said as he turned to leave.

"Give Q-baby a kiss for me." Duo said unable to hold it in.

Trowa froze and Duo couldn't help the smug grin that bloomed on his face. Then without turning around Trowa said, "Sure. And give Heero a kiss for me too. He's especially sensitive behind his ears."

"Trowa!" Heero said shocked and Cyclops chuckled, raising a hand in a pseudo-wave and went upstairs.

Duo gaped. Then he chuckled right along, laying his head on Heero's shoulder. His lips near Heero's ear he whispered, "Is that true?" He felt him shiver when he breathed on his ear and Duo smiled. Very lightly he placed a small kiss on the soft skin behind his ear and Heero inhaled sharply. "It's true." He said chuckling and Heero coloured.

"Come on." Duo said as he got up and grasped pulling Heero up with him. "I'm going to make you dinner." They made their way upstairs just as Aiko looked up, her tongue hanging out, noticed them leaving and abandoned the red ball to trot after them.

oOOo

Duo shuffled in his closet, pulling at a box containing the books he had shoved into the back so many years ago. Behind him there were several cartons stacked, some open, some sealed. His notice to the landlord about moving out had been sent and now he was enthusiastically packing everything he owned. He was throwing away a lot of it, some he couldn't bear to part with… like these books that his father owned. He flexed the fingers of his right hand gently, the plaster gone but after being careful of them for so long he continued to be exceptionally careful with them.

He sighed and gave another tug at the box containing the books.He had about a month and a half of the lease still left but he was planning on moving out early. He wouldn't leave Heero alone any longer than was absolutely needed. Later during the week a charity organisation would stop by and take his furniture away.

Hey… it was in good condition and donating it beat throwing it away.

He headed into the living room, bare now save for the furniture and one lone phone sitting on the coffee table. He grabbed his jackets from behind the door and stuffed one into another carton and put the other on.

He'll go grab some food, then he'll be right back and resume packing. He closed the front door behind him as he left to grab a sandwich or something from the deli around the corner.

Just as the slam of the door was echoing in the silent and empty apartment, the phone rang.

Once… twice… then it shifted to voicemail.

'This is Duo. I have an answering machine… how cool is that? Use it.'

Beep.

'_Maxwell… this is James… umm… Derouche… we work together… well of course you know me, I mean, we make each other's lives hell…'_ There was an embarrassed chuckle. _'Well… see there's umm… a guy… Adam… he's… well… could you call me back? Just… call me back as soon as you get this, okay?'_

Beep.

* * *

A/N: Hope it was worth the wait... or not... sigh. I suck. 

Review?

Persephone


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

A/N: Lots of exposition in this chapter. I hope it's not boring.  
PS: I forgot to mention in my last update, Chihaya-sempai has made really cool artwork for two of the chapters for this story. Please check out her work from the links on my profile page! You must see them!

Also I have a beta! **WCInsane** has agreed to be my general beta! Any mistakes are all mine because in the end, I'm the last one to have possession of the chapter. Something's bound to get messed up. 

Now on with the story!

Chapter 11: Talk

Posted on March 17, 2008

Chapter 11

"What do you think he wants?" Duo asked, one arm slung over Wufei's shoulders as they waited for James to show up. They were standing, leaning in front of the post office at the mall across from their office building where James had told them they'd meet over lunch. Wufei shrugged Duo's arm off his shoulder.

"I don't know. I'm still surprised that _his_ Adam is _our _Adam." Wufei commented.

Duo slung his arm over Wufei's shoulders again pulling him close to his side. He used his slight height advantage to tuck him into his armpit. "This is hilarious… I mean, when I had fallen for Heero I would never have guessed it would come with this much baggage."

Wufei pulled Duo's arm off his shoulder again and took half a step to the side to peel himself off Duo. "Regrets?" He asked as he scanned the crowd milling in front of them.

"Hell no." He said and moved back next to his friend who darted away before he could wrap his arm around his shoulder. "No regrets. Just… funny."

Wufei slapped Duo's arm away when it came too close. "Not funny. Dangerous." He backed away from Duo who was advancing on him cautiously. "But not nearly as dangerous as it _will_ be if you don't stop _touching me!_" He said the last two words loudly, agitated.

Duo grinned and grabbed Wufei's collar, yanking him towards himself. "Oh you know you love it!" He said smugly as he wrapped his arm around his neck and pulled him into a pseudo headlock.

"Maxwell! Let me go this instant!" He growled and grabbed Duo's belt, which was the closest thing to him at the moment. Pulling hard he kicked the backs of Duo's knees causing him to buckle forward and then lose his balance.

Duo let Wufei's head go as he fell but kicked out at the last moment, tripping his feet and causing him to tumble onto Duo. "Aww Wu… if you only wanted me under you all you had to do was ask!" He said smugly.

Wufei growled and pulled himself off Duo so fast he almost felt himself go light-headed. "Not in a million years Maxwell." He hissed and Duo got up.

"Don't worry Wu-bear. Wifey won't find out." He said and then slung his arm over Wufei's shoulders again. This time he just sighed and slouched a little, accepting his fate. "There he is." Duo said his tone changing to one of seriousness. Wufei looked up to see James making his way over to them and he pulled himself away from Duo, who thankfully didn't try to hug him again.

"Do you ever go anywhere without your boy toy?" James asked Duo as he stood in front of them.

"So this is why you called us here? To taunt us?" Duo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh… no." James took a deep breath and then straightened himself, almost self consciously. "Can we go somewhere a little more private?" He asked glancing warily at all the people walking around.

"Why?" Wufei asked suspiciously.

"Look," James said exasperated, "There's two of you and one of me. If I do something stupid you can whip out your crazy Kung Fu moves on me. Deal?"

Even Duo found himself smiling at that comment while Wufei bristled. "Not every Asian knows martial arts. That's stereotyping!"

"Do you know martial arts?" James asked in a flat tone.

Wufei bristled even more. "Yes… but that's not the-"

Duo cut him off before he got started. "Where do you want to go?"

James jerked his head slightly to the right. "I live nearby. It'll be plenty of privacy."

oOOo

"Dude you're rolling in money aren't you?" Duo said whistling with appreciation. James lived in a condominium overlooking the office building, literally five minutes walk away from work. It was large with ceiling to floor glass windows. It was tastefully decorated with neutral browns and a dash of red here and there. Simple but nice looking.

Of course, it had none of the warmth of Heero's home. Heero's place looked lived in. This? This was too clean.

"Welcome to my humble abode." He said simply and Wufei followed after him, toeing his shoes off at the door.

Duo walked up to the windows and looked down out at the view. From this height the cars looked tiny and majority of the view consisted of large buildings towering into the sky broken rather haphazardly by small housing communities. From here he could see the park where he and Heero met every so often and you could also make out the roof of Heero's house. But it was too far to actively spy on them.

Wufei padded over to Duo's side looking over the view. "Talk." He said sharply, his eyes trained on the pattern of the cars moving on the roads.

"Maxwell? Remember the umm… the photos that kept getting into the office network?" James sat down on a couch, crossing his legs.

Duo nodded. "Hard to forget. You kept giving me a hard time about them and Butt nearly fired me for it."

"Yeah… well that was me. I leaked the photos into the network." James said softly keeping his eyes trained on Wufei. He knew that he could handle Duo if he decided to take a swing at him but Wufei just looked… deadlier.

Duo frowned. "I knew it! It _had_ to be you! Every time something went wrong you were right there – _right_ there to watch the whole thing play out."

"Yeah well… it's not that simple." James said and Wufei turned around to take a seat across from him.

"Why would you try to slander Duo?" He asked.

"Would you believe me if I said it was because I was jealous?" James said looking a little embarrassed. "It started that way anyway. Duo is brilliant at what he does and everyone knows it. And while he was around none of my work got any recognition. I was always either the annoying one or the good looking one. I wanted him fired so that I could take his place. I found out about Butt's homophobia days before that first poster advertising Duo's virginity."

Duo's eyes widened. That poster was the reason why he had gotten so irritated and ended up walking into Heero that day. So in a sense, he owed his meeting Heero to James. "What happened then?"

"Well it clearly didn't work. And my resentment grew that Butt seemed to trust you so implicitly. So I tailed you and got a couple of pictures of you and Heero." It didn't escape either of their attention that James knew about Heero. But they kept quiet letting James talk. "Then one day while I was tailing you in the park, this guy Adam showed up."

Duo and Wufei both stiffened and James noticed. "You know him." He stated, not questioned.

"Yeah, he's the guy who nearly got me killed." Duo said flexing his right hand in phantom pain.

There was a flash of guilt on James' face but he hid it quickly. "So… Adam saw me and asked me what I was doing. I gave him a vague answer which he was apparently satisfied with. Later though, I found out that while I was tailing you… he was tailing Heero."

Duo leaned against the large windows, crossing his arms over his chest as a wave of worry surged through him. "What does he want from Heero?"

"He doesn't want anything _from_ him. He wants him. Period." James said.

"But isn't he in a relationship with you?" Duo asked without thinking and James suddenly straightened up, his back rigid and muscles tense.

"How the hell do _you_ know that?" He hissed in surprise and Duo swallowed.

"We uh… we heard you talking on your cell a few weeks back." Duo said sheepishly,turning away and resisting the urge to scratch his head awkwardly.

"You were eavesdropping on me?" He asked incredulously and then his eyes widened, "What do you mean 'we'?"

"Umm…" Duo glanced instinctively at Wufei who gave hi_m_ a wide eyed look.

"_Him?_" James said stunned, then laughed a little crazily. "Oh thank god. I was worried some other idiot out there was running around with that information."

"No… no… just us 'idiots'." Duo said with a small silly smile.

"Speak for yourself Maxwell." Wufei jumped in with a smirk.

"Oh you know something has to be wrong with you if you're friends with me." Duo shot back.

"Friends is a strong word." Wufei said smugly and James cleared his throat loudly before Duo even had a chance to open his mouth.

"Even though this is highly entertaining, I think I should continue with what happened between Adam and I before we have to leave for work again?" Duo and Wufei both nodded. "So where was I? Oh yes… Adam was tailing Heero because he wants him back. We joined forces. I wanted you fired and Adam wanted you away from Heero." James flapped a hand carelessly in front of him, "All that jazz about the enemy of your enemy being your friend."

"That's when the photos started getting more personal and the threats more real… isn't it?" Duo asked and James nodded.

"He had… less qualms about using more… harsher methods…" James added sounding uncomfortable. "I didn't like it and I was frustrated with how the idea of getting you fired was turning into getting you hurt." He ran a hand through his hair in an agitated manner. "Then you got into the accident and… well, I decided enough was enough. I wanted out."

"I've heard Adam's not very good with threats." Duo said and James nodded.

"We're done now. No more. But Adam doesn't think so and he still calls me to tell me what the next step of his plans is and it worries me." James' eyes narrowed in disgust. 

"What's he planning?" Wufei asked, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees and his fingers entwined in between them.

"He's going to stop bothering with subtle. He's going to start actively pursuing Heero and you're in the way." James said, his eyes begging him to hear what he didn't want to say.

"He wants me dead." Duo said and the solemn expression he got in answer did nothing to dampen his nervousness.

oOOo

"Heero must _not_ find out about this." Duo hissed to Wufei as they headed back home from work. After the lunch had ended they both had ended up not getting much work done and now they were making their way through downtown nervously.

"It's about him! You must tell him." Wufei said adamantly and Duo shook his head.

"It'll worry him and I'm moving in with him soon anyway. I don't want him to guilt himself into thinking it's his fault. Worse, he'll probably try to reason with Adam. I don't want him anywhere near that sonofabitch." Duo said seriously, frowning.

"It's best if you get to him before he gets to you. Did you find his address yet?" Wufei asked him and Duo froze midstep.

"What are you talking about?" Duo asked, confused.

"The disk I made for you! It had a dozen or so Adam Shaws in there and you were supposed to check them out." Wufei said and then slapped his head in frustration. "Don't tell me you forgot."

"I don't even know which carton I packed it in." Duo pouted. "Or even if I packed it. Or if I threw it away."

"I am _not_ hacking into the police database again." Wufei muttered sternly before turning around to head towards the subway. "And I suggest you only call me if Adam is about to stab you to death."

"Wu" Duo whined but Wufei just waved flippantly and jogged lightly to cross the road while the light was still red. He waited on his side of the road as the light turned green and the rush of cars started moving past him.

oOOo

Duo shuffled from foot to foot as he waited for the train to show. He had another five minutes to go before it arrived and he was impatient. He wanted to go home and search for the missing disk. It was tugging on his mind strings. He remembered sitting on his bed, the disk on the table in front of him before he decided to go to see Heero at the park. After that the accident had caused the disk to slip from his mind.

Now he was wondering if he had thrown away the unmarked disk or packed it away thoughtlessly. Either way, that was the last of the disk he remembered seeing and this did _not_ bode well.

As Duo was lost in thought, a touch ghosted across his back. Turning quickly Duo pulled away from the touch that startled him, only to find a tall, dark haired man with green eyes standing right behind him. He felt the urge to get away creep up and Duo quickly took several steps away from both the man and the edge of the station platform. 

"Have a nice lunch with Jamie?" The man asked shoving his hands into his pockets and rocking a little on his feet.

Duo's eyes widened. How did this man know he had been talking to James? "What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play dumb." He said annoyed. "I saw you leave with him."

"So what now? Are you tailing James along with me _and_ Heero? Exactly how big is your stalker ego?" Duo sneered at him. 

"Pretty big. And not everything is about you. If you leave Heero alone I'll leave you alone. You scratch my back and I scratch yours." He saidunworried. Duo was not the violent type and should it come to a fight he had an assured victory. Without even regarding Duo as a threat he looked down picking on some loose threads on his dark blue jacket.

"First of all, eww. Keep your hands to yourself. Second, I'm not going anywhere. Now go away." Duo made shooing motions with his hands.

Adam frowned in confusion at him. "I'm giving you an out. If you don't back off I can't be held responsible for my actions."

Duo raised an eyebrow incredulously. "What? So if you were to throw me in front of the coming train it won't be your fault?"

"I warned you. It's your fault if you don't take it seriously." Adam's voice deepened, an undercurrent of threat leaking into his tone.

"Uh huh… right. Go away." Duo repeated, dismissing him and turned slightly towards the train tracks but not fully. He didn't trust Adam with his back turned.

Adam came up to stand beside him. "You know… you're not bad looking yourself." He commented with an obscene leer, staring at Duo's face and raking his eyes slowly over his body. "It's a waste you're wasted on a guy who can't even see."

In a split moment Duo whipped around and grabbed Adam's throat pushing him back until his back met a bricked column. "And who's fault is _that_?" He hissed, his face close to Adam's, suddenly angry.

"Heero's… mostly." Adam shrugged, not intimidated by the fingers wrapped around his neck, squeezing. "His fault for running out onto the road drunk."

"I know the truth asshole." Duo growled at him.

"Uh huh… which version? The one where I rape him? Or the one where my friends rape him? Or maybe the one where I pushed him in front of that truck. Believe me Maxwell, I've heard all of them." Adam calmly stated obviously dismissing them all.

"You. Are. A. Bastard." Duo ground out through gritted teeth.

"Po-tay-to_e_, Po-tah-to. Adam, Bastard." He said shrugging. "Not the most creative insult. I've heard worse."

"I'm sure you have." Duo snarled as he squeezed Adam's neck tighter.

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the pressure on his throat Adam grabbed Duo's braid and pulled hard, causing Duo's grip on his throat to slacken and his head to snap back with the harshness of the pull. He didn't miss the sharp intake of breath indicating that the pull was working in hurting Duo.

"You really are pretty…" He pulled Duo's face close to his as he tightened his grip on his hair. "If you weren't such a colossal pain in my ass I'd actually try to get into your pants." He said as he let Duo's hair go. 

Duo fell to his knees grasping his head gently. The bastard hadn't been careful when he had grabbed him and he could feel the roots of his hair hurting.

When he looked up again he saw that Adam had disappeared and that there was a slight crowd gathered there. "I'm okay, no need to help." He said sarcastically to the nearest guy who gave him a surprised look and then darted away. Following his comment the rest of the crowd dissipated too.

"Ah…" He hissed softly, gently touching his aching scalp. "Fuck…" He looked up to see the train doors closing and the bell chiming merrily as the train started leaving the station. Perfect, now he'd have to wait another fifteen minutes for the next train.

oOOo

Duo buried his face into Heero's chest, breathing in his scent deeply. He was lying curled up into Heero, the sky dark outside and the only source of light in the bedroom was the neon green lighted numbers of Heero's alarm clock. He had gone home, only to grab some clothes and necessities before heading back to Heero's place.

He felt Heero run his fingers through his unbound hair, gently massaging his scalp and he sighed happily. He hadn't told him, _anyone_, of his encounter with Adam at the subway station choosing instead to just calmly, quietly lie with Heero on his bed.

He felt Heero nudging his head back and he looked up to see what he wanted. Heero dipped his head instead and used his fingers to locate Duo's lips before replacing them with his own. Heero rarely ever initiated kisses but when he did Duo was the happiest man alive, aching hair be damned.

Duo took a deep breath and started massaging Heero's lips with his own, keeping it clean and chaste, soft smacking sounds lifting the silence in the bedroom. Slowly Heero crawled on top of Duo at the same time as he licked Duo's lips.

Heero taking charge was new but Duo was not complaining. He opened his mouth to Heero, lips pliant and let him do as he wished. Heero kissed him deeply, his fingers gliding along his side all the way to his neck to reach into his hair and continue to massage the slight ache away.

Duo wrapped his hands around Heero, holding him close to him, their bodies touching all the way to their knees. He sucked on Heero's tongue as he parted his knees, allowing Heero to rest comfortably between his legs.

With a soft smacking sound Heero pulled his lips away from Duo's, his fingers receding from his hair. "Feel better?" He whispered, settling his head on Duo's shoulder and his breath ghosting over his neck.

"How'd you know…?" Duo whispered back, his voice hoarse and raspy with want.

"Your breath… it changes when you hurt." He answered softly.

His words caused something in Duo's heart to swell so much that he felt he could burst. "Oh God I love you so much it hurts sometimes." Duo said to him and buried his face in Heero's hair.

"What's wrong?" Heero asked, puzzled, but all Duo did was shake his head and keep holding him tightly against his chest.

Duo was worried. Really worried. He wondered if he wouldn't be around when Adam showed up. He worried that he wouldn't be there when Heero needed him. He worried… in a very deep, small part of his subconscious… if Heero would leave him for Adam. 

Giving up for now, Duo let himself sink into the soft mattress that smelled like Heero. He grasped Heero's hand and placed it back on his head. "Rub my head some more?" He asked and Heero chuckled before resuming the soothing motion of his fingers.

Tomorrow… tomorrow, he'll go find that damned disk and do something about that fucking Shaw.

Right now? He'd lie here and pretend that Heero and him were the only two people in the world.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked! Oh and just letting anyone who's interested know: I'm putting White Shadows and The Gift on hiatus. I hate the way I wrote those stories and even though I intend to continue I'm going to revamp them big time.

Until next time,  
Persephone


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Thank you to **WCInsane** for being the amazing beta that she is! Any mistakes are all mine since I was the last one to have a hold of this chapter.

Enjoy!

Chapter 12: Missing

Posted on 9th April 2008

Saturday morning found Duo stretching lazily on the ground, soaking up the warm sunlight streaming in through the massive windows of Heero's bedroom. He felt his shirt hike up and his vertebrae pop into place as he sighed happily, leaving his arms stretched above his head and his legs pulled straight even after he relaxed.

The sun was warm, the day bright and the sounds of spring were clear. He could hear the quiet chirping of the birds, returned early for spring. The snow banks on the sides of the roads were starting to melt and flooding the streets. The temperatures had reached positives for the first time in months.

Aiko lay next to him, pressed against his side as she absorbed the sun as well. She was asleep, softly snoring. Duo reached down and pressed a hand into her soft fur, combing it slightly. She woke up, gave an approving growl that rumbled through her frame and then settled back into sleep.

"Spoiled brat." He said affectionately to her but she ignored him, rolling onto her back instead and letting him scratch her belly.

He closed his eyes and just enjoyed himself. He refused to think about the subway 'incident'. His gut told him that he should tell Heero, but his mind told him that nothing good can come out of it. What can Heero possibly do when he heard about it, other than to worry himself sick? There was absolutely no need to tell him anything.

"Duo…" Duo heard Heero call and he looked up to see him hovering near the doorway.

"Over here." He said and saw Heero turn in the direction of his voice. He walked to the centre of the room confidently before stopping again. Duo knew this process. Heero followed the sound of his voice and usually was able to gage a certain amount of distance easily. When he got too close though, he got cautious. "Aiko's here too. She's asleep, enjoying the sun." Duo started talking and saw Heero change his direction slightly and take careful steps towards him. Duo was lying on the carpeted floor, sandwiched between the bed and the wall, and so manoeuvring around the bed was tricky. "The sun's nice today." _And that is all I am thinking about. The sun's nice. I am _not_ thinking about goddamned Adam and how you deserve to know when your psycho ex-boyfriend threatens your current boyfriend. It has nothing to do with you._

Right.

"I can feel the heat." He said as he took two more steps before his shins hit the edge of the bed. He crawled onto it and lay down on his stomach, his arms crossed along the edge and he 'looked' down where he assumed Duo to be.

Duo was a couple of feet away and he rolled so that he was lying under Heero. He looked up into Heero's blank blue eyes. "Have I ever told you how pretty your eyes are?" Heero blushed slightly but nodded anyway. "Well I'll say it again. You have very pretty eyes." Duo said with a grin, trying to keep his attention from wandering to the subway incident.

Heero smiled and then reached down to run his fingers over Duo's face again. "Well, you have a nice nose." He said with a small smile.

Duo laughed and then sighed, looking at small clouds drifting in the sky through the window. "You know… when I was younger my Dad and I could lie in the grass and watch clouds all day." Duo said softly, nostalgia heavy in his voice. _If I can't tell you about _some_ things, I'll tell you about others._ He thought, hoping to assuage his guilt of keeping things from Heero.

"Sounds like fun." Heero said, closing his eyes and turning his face a little into the light.

"Yeah… but Mom wouldn't let us. Dad had this bad habit, you know, where he would insist on repairing things, take them apart piece by piece and leave them as they were. Drove Mom nuts." Duo breathed in deeply. "So every time Dad tried to laze the day away, Mom would remind him of the broken toaster and half repaired washing machine sitting in the garage… then he would end up evading her the rest of the day."

"Where are they now?" Heero asked.

"Dad… he got into an accident at work. He worked as a mechanic and a jack broke while he was under a car. They couldn't get him out in time."

"Oh… I'm sorry." Heero said, sounding genuine and Duo gave him a smile for it even if Heero couldn't appreciate it.

"It's okay… it was a very long time ago."

"And your Mom?"

"She just… she loved my Dad a lot. She just pulled it together enough to get me through school and into college… then she just didn't wake up one day. She gave up I guess." Duo said, swallowing thickly.

Heero didn't say anything and instead reached down and stroked Duo's cheek lightly. Duo turned into the soft touch and smiled against Heero's palm, allowing him to feel the movement. A few moments passed and then Duo sat up, letting Heero's hand slip off his cheek.

"It's okay though… it's been a while." Duo said, his voice soft, and then placed a quick kiss to Heero's lips before standing up. "I'm going to head back home, pick up a few things and pack up some more okay?" Heero nodded. "I have to contact the phone company and stuff to have my number cancelled…" Now that he thought about it, he had a number of things to do before he moved. "Oh crap I have lots to do."

"Will you be coming back tonight?" Heero asked as he sat back up, his hands in his laps as he listened to the sounds of Duo moving around in the room.

"Of course, I'll be here sometime before dark. I won't be too late though." Duo said as he started heading out of the bedroom. Heero got off the bed and followed him out.

Heero grasped Duo's arm lightly, stopping him in his steps. "Duo?" He asked, flushing slightly. "There's a spare key on the coffee table… I had Trowa duplicate his."

Duo's attention honed in on the small shiny piece of metal sitting innocently on the glass coffee table. Heero had gotten him a key. He had his _own _key now. Then it hit him. "Oh my god I'm moving in." Duo said disbelievingly. "And I have my own key. I can come whenever I want."

"You still come whenever you want." Heero said, a smile in his voice.

"But now I have my own key!" Duo exclaimed ecstatically. He grabbed the key and added it to his keychain with a flourish.

Heero chuckled at the childish excitement in Duo's voice and Duo grinned widely at him. He gave Heero a lingering kiss and then headed out after saying his goodbyes.

He already couldn't wait to come back.

oOOo

Duo stared at the piles of boxes sitting in his living room. He knew he had to find that disk… and soon, but it looked like such a daunting task! The charity donation people were scheduled to be there in about an hour or so and pick up his furniture, which was also haphazardly piled up along with the stacks of cardboard boxes. The rest of the apartment was empty save for a couple of suitcases in his bedroom and a pair of jeans and a jacket hanging in his closet. There were too many cartons, too many nooks and crannies for the disk to be hiding in.

_I can't do this alone._ He decided and picked up the phone, dialling Wufei's number by memory. "Wu!" He exclaimed when the phone was picked up.

"Duo!" Meiran said instead. "Honestly now you won't even leave my husband alone during the weekend?"

"Of course not! I am the light of his life, he'd die if he didn't hear from me every day." Duo said dramatically. "And then you would be left with a shell of a man who wouldn't be able to perform in the bedroom."

Meiran snickered and then lowered her voice to a stage whisper, "See the thing is, that won't be all that different." Even before her sentence was completed Duo heard a faint 'Oi!' in the background and it sent him into peels of laughter. She had him on speaker didn't she?

He heard some scuffling in the background and Meiran's laughter before Wufei barked into the phone. "Maxwell!"

"Wuffy! Tell me how much you missed me! Tell me, tell me! Tell me how you found it hard to breathe without me by your side and how you felt like life wasn't worth living." Duo said with a wide grin on his face.

"I'll tell you how much I missed you. I missed you enough to kick your ass into next week when I see you."

"Oh I know about your fascination with my ass but isn't it a good idea to keep it hush-hush around the wifey?" Duo chuckled.

"What do you want?" Wufei said, sounding defeated and Duo could hear Meiran still laughing in the back.

"Wu-baby, I need you to come to my place pronto."

"No." Short and blunt. What crawled up _his_ ass and died?

"No?"

"No."

"But I haven't even told you why!"

"It can't possibly be anything good. It's never anything good. This time I'm putting my foot down before I find myself succumbing to your questionable moral influences."

"Oohh big words Wu-baby, buy a thesaurus recently?"

"As a matter of fact I – wait, what do you want?" Wufei sounded frustrated now.

"Remember how I forgot about _The Disk_?" Duo asked sheepishly.

"I am _not _hacking into the database again Maxwell!" Wufei growled.

"Yes you've made that very clear. But see it's packed and I don't want to go through all those boxes all by my lonesome and I was wondering if you'll be willing to provide your best friend some company?"

There was silence for a moment and then Wufei huffed. "Fine. It's not like I have anything better to do today."

"Awesome! Now give call the wifey?" Duo said and then heard Wufei call Meiran. "Merry May?"

"Yes Duo?" Meiran said laughter evident in her voice. She knew when Duo called her 'Merry May' that he wanted something from her.

"Could you make some of those awesome egg salad sandwiches you make? Pretty please?" Duo said, not above begging.

"Sure Duo, anything else?"

"And tuna? And some of those really cool chicken sandwiches too? Maybe some coffee? Ooh, did you make pie recently?" Duo recited as he started getting more and more excited.

"Egg salad sandwiches it is then." Meiran said and then as though she could hear Duo pouting she added. "I'll see about the rest."

"Oh Meiran! If I hadn't recently discovered that I was gay I would have totally hit on you." Duo said, grin stretching from ear to ear. What? The guy liked to eat!

"You already have hit on me." Meiran deadpanned.

"Oh I have?" Duo thought for a moment and then it came to him, Wufei's wedding day… Meiran pretty in a white dress, Wufei blushing at every dirty joke, flirting with Meiran… oh yeah he remembered. "Oh yeah I have! Well I'm letting you know that you are the best wife ever!"

"Yes, yes Duo I know. Now tell Wufei the same and tell him to stop complaining. I'll go see about those sandwiches."

"Right! I'll see Wuffy soon then. Bye!" And he ended the call. Now all he had to do was wait and stare at the cartons some more.

oOOo

"I thought I was going to provide company, not do all the work!" Wufei complained as Duo tore into a tin foil wrapped sandwich and mumbled at him to get on with it while gesturing randomly towards the boxes.

Duo said something around the mouthful of egg that sounded vaguely like 'should have known better'. Wufei huffed and looked into the first box, gingerly moving stuff around to peer into it.

Soon enough there was knocking on the door and Wufei was forced to pretend to be Mr. Maxwell because the actual Mr. Maxwell was stuffing his face. The charity donation people were quick in their work efficiently moving every piece of furniture out.

"Wu?" Duo said quietly as Wufei peered into another box. He had to tell Wufei about his encounter with Adam at the subway station but he had no idea how to approach it or even if he should tell him to begin with. Well, technically he told Wufei everything so essentially that was a moot argument. "I met Adam yesterday."

Wufei looked up so fast that Duo was sure he pulled a muscle somewhere. "What? Where? Why? What did he say?"

"You know… same old same old." Duo said with a slight shrug as he took another bite of the sandwich in his hand and chewed it thoughtlessly.

"He threaten to kill you again?" Wufei asked as he sat down on the floor next to Duo and grabbed half a sandwich from the paper bag.

"Yeah, and the whole 'Leave Heero or else' spiel."

"Why aren't you more worried about this? You know Adam's capable of killing you, hell he's tried! So he's certainly not bluffing. Why aren't you worried then?" Wufei asked genuinely perplexed.

Duo frowned as he pondered Wufei's question. Really… why wasn't he worried? "I don't know Fei." He shrugged after a several minutes of contemplation. "Maybe…" He grasped for any possible reasons why this may be but comes up empty. "Maybe… I don't know… I really don't. Adam just doesn't scare me."

"That's not normal." Wufei said as he studied the braided man next to him.

"I'm not normal." Duo said with a grin.

"I'm serious Duo." Wufei snapped and Duo's grin fell. "There's a guy out to kill you in order to get to your boyfriend and he's scary enough that _his_ boyfriend, who used to be your arch nemesis by the way, has to warn you!" Wufei ranted, picking up a sandwich from the paper bag and waving it in front of them, "And you're eating egg salad sandwiches!"

"What's wrong with the sandwiches? I'll tell Meiran you dissed her sandwiches man, not cool." Duo said as he grabbed the sandwich from Wufei's hand.

Wufei stared at Duo incredulously. Then he let his head fall back against the wall with a loud thud. He closed his eyes and then banged his head against the wall. "I give up. You're suicidal." He moaned. "No one can save you."

"I'm not suicidal! I just don't think that Adam…"

"That Adam will what? Not kill you? He tried dammit! That should tell you that guy's serious!"

"As serious as a heart attack?" Duo quipped and Wufei let his head fall back against the wall one more time.

"Stop joking!" Wufei got up, pacing in front of him. "This is serious! Would you take _one_ thing in your life seriously? Please!"

"Dude, you do enough serious for the both of us." Duo said as he put the sandwich back in the bag. He knew he was getting on Wufei's nerves and figured it was time to placate the guy. "Look… what do you want me to do? Go on a vengeance quest and decapitate the guy with a machete? I'm doing the only thing I can okay? I'm moving in with Heero so I can protect him. That's enough for me."

Wufei just shook his head, disbelieving. They stayed quiet for a few moments as the movers got all the pieces of furniture out and with a handshake and a 'have a good day' they left.

"So… any idea which of these boxes could have the disk?" Wufei asked jerking his chin in the direction of the cartons.

Duo shrugged. "Why do you think I called you?"

Wufei sighed. "How about you move in with Heero and then unpack everything rather than doing it here, right now?"

Duo shifted slightly, feeling his butt go numb from sitting on the hard floor for so long. "Only if you promise to help me out."

Wufei huffed and then clapped Duo's knee once. "Sure, just give me a call." He said as he started getting up.

"Where are you going?" Duo asked as he kept his eyes trained on Wufei.

"I think I'll take Meiran out tonight." He said and attempted to avoid the catcalls and jeering that would undoubtedly follow by saying his goodbyes quickly and darting out the front door. He didn't leave quickly enough.

oOOo

Duo tightened his hand around Heero's as they strolled through the park leisurely. Sunday evening had brought cool breeze offset by the warm spring sun. The weather was perfect for a walk and they had decided that Aiko needed running space anyway. Duo glanced at Heero's profile as they walked. Heero had brought his cane with him this time and Duo didn't ask why. The soft tap-tapping of the cane against the gravel was somewhat soothing and when Duo was not staring at Heero he followed the sweeping motion of the cane with his eyes.

"You don't use the cane often." Duo said but it came out as a question.

"Hmm." Heero hummed. "Normally I don't go outside by myself, I always have Trowa or Quatre with me and I don't feel the need for it. When I go by myself I take it with me." He explained.

"But I'm here today." Duo said, a pout forming on his lips.

Heero chuckled. "Yes you are." He said gently, placating him with a soft touch to his arm. "I'm just having a bad day; I've been bumping into everything so I'm a little paranoid."

Duo flushed with shame when he heard that. He was halfway in the process of moving in and he was leaving stuff lying all over the place, not used to the kind of order that living with Heero needed. Duo grabbed Heero's elbow lightly and pulled him closer, tucking him under his arm. "I'm sorry." He said into Heero's hair. "My fault." Heero didn't say anything, just gave a small smile and Duo placed a kiss in his hair. "Tomorrow I wanna take you out for dinner."

"Hmm…" Heero hummed thoughtfully. "What time?"

"After work… maybe seven-ish?" Duo said frowning slightly. "What? Are you busy tomorrow?"

"I just…" Heero chewed on his lip, deep in thought. "Can we sit down for a minute?" He asked and Duo glanced around, noticing a bench not too far from where they were and he led Heero to it, Aiko following them happily, her tongue hanging out. When they were both seated, Heero continued. "I have to meet someone tomorrow. But I think I can make it back before seven."

"Ah…" Duo grunted, looking sideways at Heero. "Who are you meeting?"

"Just someone." Heero said vaguely. In front of them Aiko started barking loudly and Duo looked up to see a dark figure near the edge of the park. Duo rolled his eyes out of weariness when he recognized Adam. "What's wrong with Aiko?" Heero asked.

"Uh… nothing… just barking at a squirrel." Duo said distractedly as he watched Adam come closer and stand just far enough away from them that Aiko didn't feel threatened by him. Adam leaned against a tree and crossed his arms, watching Duo. Duo stared right back, unblinking. Adam's lips twitched and then he was smirking.

"Why so quiet?" Heero asked him and Duo broke eye contact with Adam to look at Heero.

"No reason." He said as he turned back to Adam and decided that he wanted to wipe that smug smile off his face. "Hey Heero…" He called and Heero turned his head instinctively. Duo leaned forward and captured Heero's lips in a deep kiss, pushing his tongue past his lips into a warm, wet mouth. Heero tasted of the sun chips they'd had earlier and he found himself losing his ability to think. He snaked an arm around Heero's neck and pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss even further. Heero fisted a hand in Duo's shirt to stabilize himself and then moaned into Duo's mouth. With a soft, wet sound Duo let go of Heero's mouth and turned a smug smile of his own at Adam, who had a stony expression and his lips set in a hard line.

"What was that for?" Heero asked, his voice a little husky after the kiss.

"No reason." Duo said again and placed another quick kiss to his lips. "Just felt like it." He looked back up to see that Adam was gone. He felt victory sing through his veins and he threw his hands up, mouthing 'score!' as he pumped a fist. "Come on Heero." He said as he pulled Heero up into a standing position alongside himself. "Let's go home so I can ravish you properly."

Heero gaped, "R-ravish? Duo…?" But Duo didn't listen as he wrapped an arm around Heero's waist and pushed him in the direction of their house.

"Oh just go with it." Duo said with fond exasperation. Heero was always so afraid of getting sexual… he was lucky Duo was so madly in love with him that he kind of didn't care.

oOOo

Duo sucked on a paperclip, moving it back and forth in his mouth as he stared at the papers in front of him. Monday mornings were always the worst. Work accumulated over the weekend and no one actually wanted to be working. Giving up for the moment he swivelled around in his chair in the small space of his cubicle, resisting the urge to call out 'whee!' and have the whole office glare at him. Slowing down for a moment he enjoyed the world tipping to the side and then grinned through the nausea that followed. No matter how many times he did this it never got old!

Just as he was preparing his experiment to see which pens fit best in his nose he heard a loud "Maxwell!" Surprised, he looked up with a pen sticking out of his nose at Derouche marching towards him. James looked worried and somewhat nervous. Duo plucked the pen out and put it away, raising a hand in greeting. "Cut the crap, where's Heero?" James said urgently, his eyes flashing with concern and Duo put his hand down.

The sense of danger that he was emanating didn't escape Wufei in the next cubicle and he got up too. "What's going on?" He asked as Duo pulled his cell phone out.

"I don't know where Heero is, should be home." He said, dialling Heero's cell number. It rang once, twice, three times… "Dammit! He's not picking up!" He said and he turned to look at Derouche. "What's going on?" Wufei turned to look at James as well.

"It's Adam, he called me just now. He sounded pissed and even though he didn't tell me what he was going to do he sounded like he was on edge." James said, his breathing slightly heavy.

"And you think he's going to hurt Heero?" Wufei inquired.

"Well, Duo's here isn't he? And Heero's missing." James said.

"He's _not_ missing! He could be in the bathroom or something!" Duo said agitatedly.

Wufei got up, shrugging on his jacket. "I'll go talk to Butt, you head home and check up on Heero." He said, "I'll catch up with you there." And he rushed down the hall towards the main office. Duo gripped the edge of his desk tightly, knuckles whitening from the pressure.

"So are we going or not?" James asked and Duo looked up in confusion. "I'm coming with you." James added and Duo nodded once, white hot panic taking hold of him. He got up, leaving his computer on and his papers disorganized and ran.

oOOo

They burst into the house, the door slamming open.

"Heero!" Duo called and James followed shortly, calling out his name as well. They didn't get an answer. Duo rushed into every room, the basement and the backyard to make sure that yes, Heero was not home. "Aiko's gone too." He said, pulling his braid to the front so that he could twist and turn the loose hair at the bottom agitatedly.

"Damn…" James said, looking at him with eyes wide. "Well… if he loves him, he won't hurt Heero… will he?" He asked.

"We can't take that chance!" Duo said pulling at his hair, letting the sting keep him from panicking completely. "Okay, okay… calm down…" He muttered to himself, breathing deep and long. "We need to find him… we have to before Adam does something horrible." James just nodded. "Okay… okay disk… I need that disk… I need that fucking disk…"

"What disk?! Maxwell, your boyfriend is missing and you're worried about a disk?" James said loudly, worry and concern lacing his every word.

"What did he say to you?" Duo asked him instead, ignoring his rant. "Tell me exactly what Adam said to you."

"He told me that he's had enough and it was time to make sure Heero knew who he belonged to. And that's it."

"Oh god… oh god… he's pissed about yesterday… oh my god I did this to Heero." Duo felt himself pale and he sank to his knees, clutching his head and shaking slightly.

"Whatever you're on about I suggest you get over it right this second Maxwell! We need you coherent!" James said grabbing Duo's shoulders and shaking him slightly,

"What's going on here?" Both Duo and James turned around to see Wufei looking at them in bewilderment, hovering in the doorway.

"Duo's having a panic attack and Heero's missing." James explained.

Wufei huffed. "Typical." He mumbled and started checking Duo's jacket pockets until he came across his cell. He searched through the names in the contact list quickly and dialled. "Barton? ... Yes this is Chang, we met when the dog got sick… It's Heero, he's missing… Adam's responsible and we have to find him quickly… Fine, sounds good. We'll contact you if we find anything." He snapped the phone shut and turned to Duo. "Barton's organizing a search party with Winner. We're supposed to try and find any leads."

"Oh god… Heero…" Duo muttered and Wufei resisted the urge to slap him silly.

"Get your act together!" Wufei barked. "Honestly!" He grabbed Duo's arm and hauled him into a standing position. "You're no good to us pale and shivering! Come on!" He pushed Duo out of the house and James followed. "Let's start by asking questions, if Heero's been abducted, someone must have seen something."

They all nodded and then split up in different directions. James darted down the street while Duo and looked around a bit in confusion before then he seemed to shake his panic off and ran towards an old lady sitting on a bench to the side. Wufei spied a bunch of teenagers hanging around a bus stop and decided that they would notice something like a blind man getting kidnapped right?

Duo asked the old lady if she had seen an Asian boy about _this_ height with dark hair and a cane. She nodded and pointed in one direction of the road and he ran in that direction hoping against all hope that someone had seen _something_. He would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to Heero because of his stupidity in angering Adam.

* * *

A/N: So the story's coming to a close. I predict about 3 chapters more (4 max). Thanks so much for reading!

Take care,  
Persephone


End file.
